


Against All Odds

by thornsrosy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Multi Chapter asf, Useless Lesbians, lesbians au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsrosy/pseuds/thornsrosy
Summary: It's Crystal's senior year when she got a scholarship from Jeremy Knott High School in Los Angeles. She had to leave Missouri to start a new life with her family. Then she met the illiterate Gigi Goode.Expect cliches, leave me alone I'm just an illiterate gay fulfilling the jantasy. Also no one asked for this xoxo
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/ Gigi Goode - Relationship, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Comments: 90
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangersophia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangersophia/gifts).



> Hello, this is my first ever fic. Please take this lightly I am soft.

**September (Saturday), Springfield, MO.**

“CRYSTAL ELIZABETH, HURRY UP!” Dorothy’s voice echoed through the entire house. The whole family was set to leave to Los Angeles in two hours, after Crystal received a full scholarship to attend Jeremy Knott High School. The school promised a book allowance and no tuition fees, and it is one of the most known schools in L.A. Students there were able to enroll and get scholarships to different universities after graduation. As exciting as it sounds, Crystal wasn’t too keen on the idea. It’s her senior year already, for Christ’s sake! She doesn’t want to get used to another school, she simply doesn’t have time for that. Above all that, she just doesn’t want to leave her friends behind.

“Crys, do you really have to go?” Heidi says as she helps her pack one last box. “I don’t want to leave if I’m being honest, we were supposed to graduate together!” Crystal sighs in defeat as she realizes there was no backing down now. It would be selfish to decline; her family has no future in Missouri. She got a scholarship and her dad had to move to L.A. anyways for work. It’s a win-win right?

“Come on, Crys cross your parents are already in the car.” Rock comes in, carrying Crystal’s last box of things.

“I’m going to miss you uglies.”

“GROUP HUG FOR MISS CRYSTAL!!” Heidi chirps before pulling Rock and Crystal to her.

“First Missouri, then L.A. Show them the Crystal Methyd that we know and love!” Rock articulates as she puts Crystal’s box in the back of the car.

Crystal waved goodbye to her two friends before getting in their car. “You’re going to do great, kiddo” Ray beams at his daughter before speeding off.

**Sunday Afternoon, Los Angeles**

“Cryssie sweetie, we’re here. Wake up” Dorothy lightly shakes Crystal’s shoulder before the girl finally opened her eyes. She took a quick look at her new surroundings, getting out of the car. “Well, here’s to nothing.” She whispers to herself as she begins carrying her boxes to her new room.

Crystal didn’t even notice the time- it was already 8:00pm, meaning, she is obliged to get up early for school for the rest of the year starting tomorrow. She took one last look at her still messy room before finally hitting the sack.

…

“Fuck.” Crystal says to herself, waking up. She got up from her bed lazily before hopping in the shower. For the first time since receiving it a month ago, she properly looked at her new school uniform. “This is so ugly; did they hire someone blind to construct this piece of shit?” She thought to herself. Her new school uniform is composed of a matching light blue skirt and blazer, and a white long sleeve polo. And to make it all worse she has to wear a white knee-high socks. “Disgusting” she says as she makes her way downstairs for breakfast. Clearly, her day is not starting so great.

She made her way to the kitchen to see the table all ready, she sat down beside her mother and unexcitedly ate her cereal. Back in Missouri, she lived for breakfasts with her family. But they’re no longer there, so.

“Are you excited for today, kid?” Ray tries to initiate a conversation; he knows to himself that his daughter didn’t want to leave home in the first place.

“To be honest, dad, I’m really not looking forward to anything but I will try. I’ve heard all the good stuff about JKHS.”

“Well kid, we are both adjusting, and we will fit right in yeah?” Ray says, pinching Crystal’s cheek. “Well, Mrs. Methyd and Baby Methyd, I have to go now! First impression counts!” He added before standing up from his seat, and heading out of the door.

Once finished, Crystal gave her mom a hug before heading to the waiting shed for the school bus. As she was walking, the bus was already approaching forcing Crystal to jog so they wouldn’t leave her on the first day of school.

The bus was surprisingly quiet. Maybe because it’s still so early in the morning, or maybe this is just how rich people act. All demure and chill. Crystal took back what she said earlier. “Okay, maybe this school isn’t so bad after all.”

The second the bus stopped in front of the school’s main gate, Crystal couldn’t help but stare in awe. The school is absolutely beautiful, there's no denying that. The front had about 100 parking spaces full of expensive looking cars, the grass on the other side was freshly cut, the two doors that led to the main hallway were painted white and gold. The entire school looked like a castle for her. As soon as she entered the door she was greeted by a guy in his forties wearing a long sleeve polo, and black slacks. “You must be Miss Methyd, I’m Mr. Dalton, the school principal.” Mr. Dalton extends his hand for Crystal to shake, she happily did.

Her mood had drastically changed, she wanted to explore the school now more than ever. Mr. Dalton gave her her class schedule, and a campus map for newbies. “I would love to give you a tour, but unfortunately I have a staff meeting to attend to.” Mr. Dalton says, placing his thumb and pointing finger on his chin. “Let me see... hmm,” He thought loudly, “Aha! There you are, Miss Goode!” He said before asking this “Miss Goode” person to come close.

Crystal had never seen someone so beautiful in her entire life. The uniform she hated so much looked so stunning on this girl walking towards her and Mr. Dalton. She had long blonde hair that was up in a high ponytail. She had piercing blue eyes, a cute button nose, a pouty lip and to top it all off her makeup was perfect, she looked like she was carved by Jesus himself.

Her heels click clacking on the floor as she made her way to where Mr. Dalton was standing.

“Miss Methyd, this is Miss Goode.” Mr. Dalton says, introducing both girls to each other.

“Now, Gigi here is one of the smartest students JKHS has to offer, I trust her to give you a quick tour of the campus, is it okay Miss Goode?” He asks Gigi.

“Sure, follow me.” Gigi says unenthusiastically.

“Actually, if you don’t mind, uhm can you help me find my locker?” says Crystal, smiling at Gigi. “Yeah I could do that, what’s your number?” Gigi asked in a monotone voice. She seemed bored and clearly had no interest in giving the new girl a tour. “My number? Why is she asking me that in the first five minutes of meeting her? Is this the norm here?” Crystal thought to herself. She heard Gigi sigh before speaking again “Your number. LOCKER number. If you think I’m asking for your phone number, then you must be delusional.” Gigi says managing to give Crystal half a smile. “SHIT! I’m so dumb.” Crystal thought to herself again. She cleared her throat before reading what’s on the paper Mr. Dalton has given her. “Uhm, it says here locker 245.” she says, looking up at Gigi. “Well it’s your lucky day today, my locker is 248. Come on, follow me”.

Gigi led the way to their lockers which were on the 2nd floor of the building. It took Crystal forever to work her locker, no matter what she did, her locker won’t budge open. She felt embarrassed because Gigi was standing by her side waiting to get that locker open. “Here, let me do it.” Gigi says, removing Crystal’s hand from the lock. “So you want to do it gently, not aggressively like you did 5 seconds ago, then pull on the lock to open. Well I am going to be late, so good luck with your locker, then head to class whatever your class is”. And before Crystal could say anything, the blonde girl was already out of her sight.

…

“Fuck! Why didn’t I ask Gigi where classrooms are?” Crystal cursed under her breath as she spent a good ten minutes trying to look for her classroom. Finally, she found it. The classroom was located on the 5th floor at the end of the hall. As she entered the class, her new teacher was already doing an attendance check. “Well you must be new here, I’ve never seen you before. I’m Miss Oddly, your new arts teacher.” Miss Oddly says holding her pen, pointing it at Crystal. “Introduce yourself to the class. She added as she went back to her desk and took a seat. Crystal stood there awkwardly for a minute or two. She could feel and hear her heart beat as her classmates stared at her waiting for her to utter a word.

“Uhm. Hi? I’m Crystal Methyd, you can call me Crystal, and I’m originally from Springfield, Missouri.” Crystal says while looking at absolutely no one. Miss Oddly stood up from her chair and made her way to Crystal. “Class please welcome her and make her feel at home. And since this is only your first day, we are not going to have any lessons. Proper lessons will start next meeting, okay? Alright.” The whole class erupted into cheers as Miss Oddly said that. However, they can’t leave the classroom until the bell rings, so her classmates formed into little groups of their own. Crystal was about to sit in the only available chair when she noticed Gigi sitting with her friends. She made her way to them, disrupting their conversation.

“Can we help you?” A girl with long black hair asked.

“Uhm I just wanted to say thank you to Gigi, I guess.” Crystal trailed off suddenly losing that 1% of confidence she had inside of her.

“Aw Gigi, you already have a new fan!” The girl with black hair joked as she played with Gigi’s hair. In response, Gigi only laughed.

“Oh shut up, Dahlia. You know how Mr. Dalton is. I think he sees me as a tour guide or whatever” Gigi replied, playing with her nails.

“This is your first day so I’m going to take it easy on you. But don’t you ever interrupt our conversation again. We don’t need your little gratitude awe.” Dahlia says sarcastically, making a sad face at Crystal.

“Dahlia, don’t do that, you’re going to scare the new girl.” The girl beside Gigi finally spoke. Judging by the accent, she is from France.

Dahlia rolled her eyes and shifted her body away from Crystal. “Whatever, Miss /Nicky/.”

“Ignore Dahlia would you? I’m Nicky, Nicky Doll. This moody girl over here is Dahlia, and I’m assuming you have already met my best friend here Gigi Goode.”

“Nice to meet you, Nicky. Uhm..Excuse me.”

Crystal had never felt so embarrassed her whole life. She felt her whole body heating up as she took the only seat at the back. She spent the next thirty minutes doodling in her notebook, zoning out once in a while. Before everything had processed inside her brain, she realized that she was the only one left in that classroom.

It was lunch time and Crystal was still by herself and all of the lunch tables were full. “Well maybe eating in the bathroom isn’t so hard.” She whispered to herself.

Crystal went home that day with thousands of thoughts swirling around her brain all at once. She wonders to herself how long would it be before she can actually call their new house a home. How long would it take for her to make new friends in that school where everybody seemed like total snobs. How long would it take before she begs her parents to go back to Missouri.

…

Crystal woke up before her alarm went off. Or at least that’s what she thought. She took a look at her clock, her eyes instantly widened at the sight of the time. She was late. The bus had already left 15 minutes ago. She quickly changed into her fresh uniform and ran downstairs.

“Mom! Why didn’t you wake me up!” Crystal says frantically while she slips on her shoes.

“I’m sorry dear! I completely lost track of time too. Here, take this tumbler of coffee for a little something to fill you up!”

Crystal snatches the tumbler in a hurry before getting on her bike her dad bought her. She had never pedaled so fast in her entire life that it seemed like her life depended on it. Good thing no cars were on the road at that time. She was already 25 minutes late as she chained her bike on the bike rack. And because she was in such a hurry, she accidentally bumped into someone, spilling all of the hot coffee in her tumbler on them.

“AAAAAAAH!” The girl screamed. Crystal hurriedly took her handkerchief to wipe the spilt coffee on the girl’s uniform. When she finally looked at the person she bumped into, for the second time today her eyes widened at the sight. It was Gigi.

“Don’t touch me!” Gigi says in a loud voice. “Is this what I get for showing you hospitality yesterday?” At this point, everyone in the hallway was looking at them. Before Crystal could reply, Gigi’s friends were surrounding her, making the people watching slowly take a step back.

“Are you fucking blind?” One of the girls said while glaring at Crystal. Well this is the first time Crystal saw this girl. “Fuck, how many are there in this squad?” She thought to herself.

“Jaida, maybe she didn’t mean to.” Another girl said whilst covering Gigi with her own blazer.

“Well Jan, this hallway could fit a lot of people and out of all people she bumped into Gigi. If you ask me, I think it was on purpose.” Dahlia smirks looking at Crystal clearly insinuating something.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, G.” Jan said, rolling her eyes at Dahlia’s remark before assisting Gigi to the bathroom. All of her friends followed close behind, except Dahlia and Jaida.

“Next time watch where you’re going, loser.” Jaida huffs.

“Here’s my dad’s card. He’s an eye doctor. Get your sight checked.” Dahlia flicked the little paper on Crystal’s face before leaving with Jaida to check up on Gigi.

Crystal felt her eyes filling with tears as she stood there with coffee on the floor, and a wet ophthalmologist’s card in the pool of coffee. Two people started to approach her. “Oh no, not again.” She thought to herself.

“Are you okay? We saw everything. I’m sorry, I know you didn’t mean for that to happen.” The girl with black wavy shoulder length hair says as she puts her hand on Crystal’s shoulder for comfort.

“I’m Jackie, and this is my friend Widow.”

“Hello, Crystal right? I’m Widow. Don’t mind those people. They think they run this whole school just because their families are elites or whatever but they have the worst of the worst attitudes. I’m surprised none of the teachers here see that.” Widow said with annoyance in her voice.

Luckily, Tuesdays meant Crystal will have all of her classes with Widow and Jackie. Without them, she might just get murdered. The three of them walked together in class, creating a natural bond between them quite instantly. By the time lunch time arrives, Crystal is finally able to sit on one of the lunch tables. Jackie and Widow were laughing about something but her mind is just somewhere else. She has yet to apologize to Gigi. All of the voices surrounding her fell silent as she kept thinking about what happened earlier. As she switched gazes, she saw Gigi glaring at her three tables away from theirs. “Has she been killing me with her eyes all this time?” Crystal thought to herself before building up the courage to stand up and walk her way to Gigi’s table. All eyes in the cafeteria were on Crystal now. Even Jackie and Widow looked at each other wondering how this will go down.

“Gigi, can we talk?” Crystal looked down, ignoring the side comments Dahlia was giving her.

“Hey G, go make it even” Dahlia handed Gigi her a strawberry drink. “Go on, it’s only fair”

The entire cafeteria starts to chant “DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT” repeatedly. Gigi took the drink in her hand and splashed it on Crystal’s face, the pink liquid staining Crystal’s uniform like the coffee did with Gigi’s. Crystal’s feet dragged her out of the cafeteria in no time. She ran up to the bathroom on the 5th floor and hid in one of the stalls to cry. It didn’t take long for Jackie to find her though.

“Crystal, I know you’re in here, you don’t need to hide from me” Crystal recognized that voice. She slowly opened the cubicle door to Jackie.

“Why are they so mean?” Crystal buries her face in her hands, avoiding looking at Jackie.

“I’m sorry they did that to you” Jackie rubbed small circles on Crystal’s back as an act of comfort.

“I didn’t mean to spill that coffee on her, I was going to apologize because I was so dumb, yet she had to get even like this.” Crystal says, almost inaudible because of her cries.

“Come on, let’s go report them to Mr. Dalton.”

“NO!” Crystal was quick to respond. “They would target me more if they found out I told on them, and didn’t you say that the teachers know them as angels? Who would believe me? I’ve only been here for two days. No one would believe me. No one.”

“We believe you.” Widow says as she enters the bathroom with a fresh set of uniform in her hands.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to run so I volunteered to take these new clothes from Jackie’s locker and it took me forever to open that damn locker.”

“Crystal here, go change. We still have two more classes to go. Then maybe you can ride with Widow and I on the way home.” Jackie handed her spare uniform to Crystal before waiting outside the stall for her to finally change.

“Thank you guys. I don’t know how I could have survived this hellish second day if I had not met you two.”

Time went by quickly before the final bell rang. Widow and Jackie sandwiched Crystal as they walked out of the school to shield her just in case Gigi’s squad came at her again. Widow hung Crystal’s bike at the back of her car before gesturing both Jackie and Crystal to hop in.

The car ride was full of laughter. Jackie told embarrassing stories of them at JKHS during their first time there. She revealed that Gigi’s friends bullied her for quite some time as well just because she was new. Then Widow came to her aid and they were best friends ever since.

“So Crystal, what do you want to know?” Jackie said turning her face at Crystal who was sitting at the back.

“Uhm..Has Gigi always been that mean?”

Widow adjusted her rear-view mirror to look at Crystal “Seriously? Out of all the possible questions you could come up with about that school you ask about that thin slice of white bread?” Crystal just looked at her. “Well to answer your question, no. Gigi was not all about herself and her precious squad before. We were actually best friends in middle school. Then one day she just stopped talking to me. Just like that, I am out of her life. Was I sad? At first yes, but then I saw how rotten her attitude is. If she didn’t abandon me out of the blue, I would not be friends with this one right here. So I guess it’s a blessing in disguise” Widow continued, smiling at Jackie.

Before Crystal could reply to Widow, they pulled up in front of her house. “Thank you guys! This means a lot to me.” Crystal took her bike from the back, waving goodbye to her new found friends before heading inside. Crystal doesn’t know how to feel about this day. It was bad because of what happened with Gigi, but also good because she met two amazing people.

…

Crystal’s first week was almost coming to an end. She had survived Wednesday and Thursday successfully avoiding Gigi and her friends. There were times where she and Gigi locked eyes in the hallway for a brief second. Surprisingly, Gigi has not set her on fire yet. She spent her time getting to know more about Widow and Jackie. Widow has told that time where Jackie slipped at the cafeteria because she was too busy ogling one of the cheerleaders. Yes, Jackie is in fact a lesbian. Jackie calls herself a level 5 lesbian, not that Crystal knew what that even meant. Friday went by so fast and before you know it, Crystal is outside at the field with her friends for P.E., her last class.

“Alright class. I am Miss Zamo, your Physical Education teacher for the entire year. If you don’t like me, guess what? I do not care. Here are the ground rules for this class and if you just learn to follow then I wouldn’t even get mad. To start off—“

Crystal zoned out again. P.E. class as a last subject on a Friday means all the jocks and the cheerleaders were out in the field to practice. She saw Gigi leading all of the cheerleaders to one side instructing them. Crystal didn’t even notice that she was staring at Gigi again just like the first time she saw her. Her train of thoughts got interrupted when Miss Zamo yelled her name.

“Miss Methyd! Quit sleeping in my class, or should I say, quit staring at those jocks on the field. If you keep doing that in my class you would end up like Miss Aiden over here am I right?” Miss Zamo switched her gaze from Crystal to this Aiden girl at the back. “She kept sleeping in my class, and what do we do with lazy sleepers?” She asked Aiden.

“We make them run laps.” Aiden looked down clearly embarrassed.

It did not take long for Miss Zamo to call out another student. “This class is testing me today, I see. Everybody stand up! Since this is a bunch of little rebels, I’m going to give what you want. Just 2 laps of this field, whoever wins the race can skip P.E. for one meeting. But here’s the catch, you’ll be racing with one of them cheerleaders. If you lose, extra P.E. time for you.” Miss Zamo looked at everyone, eyeing them one by one. “Miss Methyd, since you started all this, why don’t you.”

Crystal felt a little confident. She loved running in the field back in Missouri with her friends Heidi and Rock. This isn’t new to her. In fact, she might just win herself a get away from P.E. card. She saw Miss Zamo call one of the cheerleaders to race with Crystal. Out of all the cheerleaders, she picked one that hated Crystal.

“Class, this is Gigi Goode. Head cheerleader of the cheer team and a 2-time back to back gold champion JKHS has to offer in track and field” Miss Zamo beamed while showing off Gigi to the rest of the class as if they have to aspire to be like her. “Teachers who just compare students are the absolute worst,” she thought to herself.

…

As expected, the race with Gigi frustrated Crystal. She could not believe she lost to Gigi. Another reason for that girl to bully or make fun of Crystal. As a result, she had to stay for another 20 minutes for P.E. class with just her and Miss Zamo out on the field with these jocks. Widow and Jackie had already left. She didn’t want them to wait for her as it is not their obligation. As soon as they hit the 20-minute mark, she was out of there.

“Oh fuck.” Crystal said out loud. She didn’t bring her bike with her since she rode with Widow on the way to school. It will take her roughly 35 minutes to walk home. She was walking for only 10 minutes when she heard a honk behind her. It was a black jaguar car with tinted windows. For a second, she thought she was going to get kidnapped so she began to walk faster. She heard the honk again followed by a voice. “Crystal, get in.” She turned to look at the driver. It was Gigi and beside her was Nicky. Nicky got out of the car and walked towards Crystal. “Hello, walking home alone at this hour is not safe, please, ride with us, just tell Gigi where to drop you off.” Nicky smiled at her offering her hand. Before she could answer, Nicky was physically pulling her to the car.

“Thank you for letting me join.” Crystal says, looking at Gigi from the rearview mirror.

“Don’t thank me, I didn’t want this. Thank this one.” Gigi nodded her head in Nicky’s direction.

“G, don’t be mad at me. You know it’s not safe to walk home alone at this hour” Nicky says poking Gigi’s arm playfully.

“Don’t fucking do that!” Gigi giggled at Nicky. This was the first time Crystal saw her at ease. “So new kid-“ Gigi was about to ask her something when Nicky gave her a stern look before she could finish.

“I meant Crystal. So Crystal, where do I drop you off?”

“Just, uhm, 6 more blocks away. I’m sorry, it’s kind of far.”

The car stopped, which left Crystal confused for a moment. Then she realized this was Nicky’s stop. After Nicky waved goodbye, she was left alone in the car with Gigi.

“So uhm, Gigi, where do you live?” Crystal mentally slapped herself for even asking that. She sounded like a total creep. What she didn’t expect though was for Gigi to even answer.

“We’re past my house.”

“Oh. I’m sorry if this is such an inconvenience, you can drop me off now, I’m pretty sure I will be safe here.”

Gigi only kept driving until they arrived at Crystal’s house. “Here’s your stop.”

“Thank you, I can’t thank you enough. If it weren’t for you I would still be walking”

“Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, why are you only home now?” Her mom shouts from their front door. “And who’s that with you? Is that a boy?” She added as she walked her way to Crystal and Gigi. The moment she saw who drove her daughter home, her expression changed. “Oh hi dear, thank you for driving her home, is our house on your way?”

“No ma’am I actually live a few blocks back, but don’t worry, I didn’t mind driving her home safely. It’s dangerous out there especially since it’s already dark out.” Gigi said smiling at Dorothy.

“Well would you look at that. Why don’t you have dinner with us? As a thank you.” Dorothy offers.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Gigi replied looking at Crystal.

“Oh, shush! Turn off that engine and come in! Crystal go help your friend, I will be inside waiting.”

Gigi parked her car just in front of Crystal’s house. They walked together in complete silence. This is awkward and they both know that. They’re not exactly friends. But maybe this dinner will change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi is not making things easy for Crystal. But what if they get paired for a project?

Gigi sat down beside Crystal. The tension between them can be cut by a knife. How can Crystal just tell her mom “No mom she can’t stay for dinner, she threw her friend’s drink on my face”. They sat their awkwardly as Dorothy placed down her home-cooked meal.

Ray clears his throat before speaking “So you’re Crystal’s friend from school?” he asked Gigi as he helps himself with some food.

“Yes, Sir.” Gigi replied mustering a fake smile.

“See I told you Crys, you’re going to make friends right away!” He beams at Crystal, giving her a thumbs up.

“Sweetie, why don’t you give your friend some of these bread rolls I baked” Dorothy says as she sits down.

All four of them began eating and Crystal noticed that Gigi absolutely loved her mom’s bread rolls. Gigi avoided eye contact with Crystal and vice versa the entire time. It was mostly Dorothy and Ray who had a proper conversation.

“So Gigi, what does your parents do for a living?” Dorothy asks her forcing her to look up.

“My dad is a business man and my mother is an accountant” She replied giving them a smile.

“That’s fancy! My husband here is an employee at Goode Realties! He just got promoted that’s why we are all the way here in L.A. See, Crystal here didn’t even want to move here but now that I know she is making friends, I can rest”

“Goode Realties? That’s my father’s company” Gigi said with pure excitement in her voice.

“REALLY? Ray look! Your boss’ daughter is having dinner with us right now”

“I see that, honey” Ray smiles at his wife.

…

“Thank you for tonight Mr. and Mrs. Methyd”

“Please. Just call me Dorothy”

“Well, thank you for your awesome bread rolls, Dorothy. I’m afraid I have to get going now”

Crystal accompanied Gigi all the way to her car. “Gigi, before you go.” Crystal reaches for Gigi’s hand. She felt Gigi tense up a little bit before relaxing. This time, she didn’t push Crystal away or yelled ‘Don’t touch me’.

“I really am sorry about the whole coffee thing. I really didn’t mean to”

“I’m sorry for pouring Dahlia’s juice on you. It was completely intentional.” Gigi laughs. “Please, Crystal. Do you think we’re friends now? Just because I had dinner with you? Let me set the record straight, Crystal Methyd. I only dropped you off because Nicky forced me to. I couldn’t give two shits about you” She continued, pulling her hand away from Crystal’s grasp.

Crystal watched as Gigi sped off.

She cried all night in her bedroom after her encounter with Gigi. Widow was right all along. She really has a rotten attitude. She managed to fake her way through dinner and she was so believable that even Crystal assumed that they were already fine.

…

Crystal groaned as she gets in Widow’s car. “What’s up with you, Crystal?” Widow asked looking at her from her rear-view mirror. When Crystal didn’t answer, Jackie faced her and placed a hand on her knee. “What’s wrong, Crys?”. “Gigi fucking Goode ate dinner at my house” Crystal says sighing deeply. Widow’s car suddenly stopped. If they weren’t wearing seat-belts, Crystal would be flying to Jupiter because of the impact.

“WIDOW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” Jackie exclaims

“Jackie, didn’t you hear what she said? Crystal please do tell or I’m going to lose my mind.”

Crystal began telling the two the story from her extra P.E. hours to Gigi speeding away from Crystal’s house. “So to conclude, she is a bitch” Crystal says as she finished her story.

“You know Crystal, I’m not all for defending Gigi, but what she showed all y’all at that dinner table was the real Gigi.” Widow says with sadness evident in her voice. “What you saw was the old Gigi. Too bad the Gigi now is a complete stranger” she added.

…

The second they arrived at school there was already a commotion happening in front of the parking lot. They saw Gigi yelling at someone while her friends laugh by her side. The three of them were just close enough to hear what’s going on.

“What are you doing spying in locker rooms, dyke?” Dahlia laughed loudly.

“Do you want a souvenir?” Jaida says high-fiving Dahlia.

“What you did was so not cool. Pathetic if you ask me.” Jan said calmly while Nicky just slowly nodded her head.

The ruckus stopped when Miss Winters—their guidance counselor—arrived at the scene. Nicky was quick to make up a lie about them just practicing a skit for their drama class to which the girl who was on the floor silently agreed. Miss Winters believed the made up lie Nicky said before asking the squad to help her fix some folders. As soon as they left, Crystal noticed that the girl they were ganging up on was Aiden. Widow began telling Crystal the reason Aiden was getting picked on. A year ago, she came out as a lesbian. Several people—mostly from the cheering squad—have accused Aiden on spying on them while they were taking a shower. Up until now no one knows what really went on because Aiden refuses to open up and Gigi’s squad just keeps winning by spreading false rumor.

…

Miss Oddly took everyone’s attendance before placing her clip board on the desk. “Okay class, our project will be a paired work between your classmates. You have two weeks to complete this. All you have to do is share one canvas and paint whatever your heart desires. But of course your efforts won’t go unnoticed. Whoever will have the best work will earn a reward from me.”

“Miss Oddly what’s the reward?” Nicky asked

“Thank you for asking Miss Doll. The reward will be a dinner for two at Ronan. One of the best places to eat here in Los Angles. So I will not make it easy for everyone. You can’t pick your partner because I will” Miss Oddly says, earning a lot of groans and deep sighs from students. She took her fishbowl filled with names, picking out one paper after the other which indicates who will be partnered to who.

“Smith-Walters”

“Natalia-Pete”

“Nicky Doll- Dahlia Sin”

“Jaida Hall- Brita Filter”

“Chester-Anne Marie”

“Aiden- Jan”

“Lucas- Maxx”

And lastly “Gigi Goode- Crystal Methyd”

As soon as Miss Oddly assigned everyone. Every pair sat together to discuss possible concepts for their project. Crystal sat beside Gigi. This was her first time seeing Gigi this close. Too close. “Why does she have to be so breathtaking yet unbearable?” Crystal thought to herself or so she thought.

“What did you say?” Gigi asked finally looking at Crystal.

“What?”

“You said ‘ _Why does she have to be so breathtaking yet unbearable’_ ”

“Oh, uhm, nothing. So, let’s discuss concepts?” Crystal felt her body getting hot from embarrassment. She couldn’t believe that she blurted one of her thoughts out loud. Gigi was back to ignoring her until she lightly coughs to get the other one’s attention. Gigi looked up again, reaching for Crystal’s phone that was on the table.

“Open it.”

“Why?”

“We are going to do this project at my house. I’m giving you my number. Hurry up before I change my mind.”

Crystal wanted to talk about possible concepts so much but she felt like it would annoy Gigi. After considering everything, she realized that this is her grade they’re talking about. She can’t just slack off just because her partner doesn’t like her. If she fails she’s moving back to her old school in no time. To think about it, that’s not a bad idea. She wanted to go back to Missouri since her first day in L.A., but then she thought about her new found friendship with Widow and Jackie. They’re just as important as Heidi and Rock back in Missouri. Before Crystal could even initiate a conversation, the bell already rang and people in her class wasted no time and left abruptly leaving her alone in the classroom again. As she stood up from her seat she noticed a folded piece of paper on the desk. Out of curiosity she picked it up and read it.

“ Crystal,

Meet me at the library, 12 PM, for concepts. Do not be late

-G”

Crystal attended her second and third period as usual but she felt weird today. She kept looking at the clock waiting for it to be noon already. There’s something about meeting Gigi at the library that excited her. She felt her chest get heavy at the thought of Gigi. Her stomach felt like dropping on loop. “Please be noon, please be noon, please be noon” She repeated to herself as the classroom clock ticked. She didn’t even focus on what her teacher is saying or whatever is happening around her. Then she heard the sound she has been waiting for. It was finally noon.

She was the first to go out of that classroom, she fought her way through a sea of students on the hallway. Then it hit her that she doesn’t even know where the library is. She sprinted towards Widow and Jackie who just got out of their respective classrooms. “GUYSDOYOUKNOWWHERETHELIBRARYIS” Crystal said clearly out of breath. Jackie looked at her weirdly “Chill, Crystal. We could not understand you.” “Yeah, Crystal. Speak slowly” Widow said arching her eyebrow. She breathed in and out slowly before looking at her friends again. “Do you know where the library is?” She has finally managed to ask. Jackie stared at her before laughing with Widow. Crystal didn’t have enough time; she was already running late. “Guys, I’m serious!”. At this point, Crystal already looked stressed. Once Jackie gave her the direction, she yelled thank you as she sprinted away. This behavior left a confused look on both Jackie and Widow’s faces.

Crystal opened the door to the library the same time as Gigi from the other side of the door. They both stared into each other’s eyes before Gigi let out a huff and rolled her eyes. Gigi bumped Crystal’s shoulder on her way out of the library. Crystal knew then and there that she has pissed Gigi off again.

“Gigi, wait!” Crystal got a hold of Gigi’s left hand. “I’m sorry I was a little late, I got lost on the way here.”

“A little? Do you know what time is it Crystal?” Gigi begins to say as she turned to Crystal. “You made me wait here for 23 minutes, you have already wasted so much of my time today. Excuse me” She says before yanking her hand from Crystal’s grasp.

Crystal did not want to let this be another reason why Gigi and her wouldn’t get along. “Gigi will you please listen to me? Just this once can you try and listen to other people? Not just yourself?” Crystal covered her mouth as soon as she realized what she just said. She didn’t mean to snap at Gigi, but she just felt so frustrated.

“I have already waited for 23 minutes. Your time to explain has run out. If you want to talk about concepts maybe be on time next time.” And with that, Gigi walked away.

Crystal walked to the cafeteria to find Jackie and Widow. As soon as they spotted Crystal with a defeated look, the made a huge space between them so that Crystal was in the middle. “Okay, speak up. We know something happened between you and Gigi over there. Go spill it” Widow says, looking at Crystal with concern in her eyes.

“It’s only my second week here and I just.” Crystal trailed off. She took a deep breath before speaking again. “I’m tired of this constant bickering between Gigi and I” She says, pinching the bridge of her nose out of frustration. “She makes me so frustrated! Why is she the way she is, but I still can’t bring myself to hate her. She’s so stubborn, she never listens to anyone but herself. She can frame me up for murder and I would-” Crystal’s rant was cut off with the sound of cutlery dropping to the floor. The three of them were shocked to see Nicky behind them. Nicky heard every word she said regarding Gigi. “I expected more from you, Crystal” Nicky’s facial expression says it all. The French girl was evidently upset. No one would like to hear anyone talk smack about their best friend. She shook her head before heading to Gigi’s table. Crystal wanted the ground to just swallow her right then and there. Could this day get any worse? Crystal excused herself from the table before heading to the 5th floor bathroom to lock herself inside the last cubicle again. She just needed to be alone.

After a minute or two, someone crying quite audibly entered the bathroom. “Is this bathroom for crying people only? Why is everyone crying in this school?” Crystal asked herself. Crystal composed herself before unlocking the door to check who it was who just entered. It was Aiden.

“Hi, you’re Aiden right?” Crystal spoke softly as she slowly approached Aiden. “I’m Crystal from your P.E. class”

“What do you want from me? I swear I didn’t do it whatever it was” Aiden replied, wiping her tears

“You can tell me anything. If this is about what happened earlier at th-“

“Yeah. Satan herself and her minions are accusing me of spying in the locker rooms. I’m pretty sure you have heard about that. They accused me of stealing undergarments! How ridiculous.”

“You’re going to be okay, Aiden. It gets better I promise.” Crystal said, giving her a reassuring smile.

“That’s what they all say.” Aiden scoffs

“Well, I meant what I said. You’re going to be okay. I’m pretty sure I’m their next target” Crystal tried to joke lightly.

“I don’t think so.”

“Yeah? How can you say that?”

“I saw you and Gigi earlier outside the library. Knowing her, she could have murdered you right then and there, but she didn’t”

“What do you mean?”

“Gosh, Crystal. There’s just some things you have got to find out on your own.” Aiden says before finally standing up from the floor. “Well, if you find those answers. You can come talk to me” She added before leaving the bathroom leaving a confused Crystal.

…

“Hello? Earth to my friend? Crystal!” Jackie snaps her fingers in front of Crystal’s face getting her attention.

“What?”

“Damn, Crystal. That single serve of coleslaw has got you worked up. I don’t know you anymore.” Widow said, laughing. “No but seriously. What’s good? This is so unlike you.”

“I don’t know guys. I saw Aiden in the bathroom and apparently she saw Gigi and I outside the library arguing or whatever and she said that Gigi could have murdered me on the spot for making her wait an-“

“Gigi waited for you?” Jackie asked raising her left eyebrow.

“Well yeah, she told me to meet her at the library to talk about our project and I was late for 20 plus minutes or something and yeah” Crystal sighed.

“You made THE Gigi Goode wait? And you didn’t get killed?” Widow said before laughing again.

“Do the math, Crystal” Jackie says smiling at her

“We have math today?” Crystal asked

Widow and Jackie just smiled at Crystal. The three walked outside of the school and into Widow’s car when someone tapped the window.

“Hey, you three” Nicky says smiling at them “Can I borrow Crystal away from you two?” She asks looking at Crystal.

“Nicky, I’m sorry but we were about to go home” Jackie says giving Nicky half a smile.

“Gigi can drop her off! What do you say Crystal?”

“I’m sorry, Nicky. I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Crystal finally says.

“Well it wasn’t my idea, but sure. I won’t keep you all hanging here any longer. Bye!” And with that, Nicky approached Gigi who was standing beside her car.

On the way home, Crystal’s mind had been replaying what Aiden said to her. She was utterly confused. “What did Aiden mean? What did Jackie and Widow mean?” She thought to herself. Her trail of thought got interrupted when Widow stopped in front of Crystal’s house.

“Bye you two! Thank you again!” Crystal says as she hopped off the car.

“Goodbye Miss Crystal! Don’t think about /it/ too much!” Widow says before speeding off

…

For the next 3 days Gigi didn’t bother Crystal at all. She wouldn’t even look at her. Crystal didn’t even need to avoid her because Gigi herself was not interested to have any form of conversation with her. The deadline of their paired work is getting closer and closer and the two haven’t started anything yet. The thought of failing this first project is making Crystal think about her scholarship. She had to do something. All of a sudden she had a lightbulb pop out of her head. She remembered that she had Gigi’s number. She whipped out her phone and texted Gigi for the first time since having saved her number.

\--11:30 A.M.—

Crystal: hey, i really need to talk to you about our project for miss oddly’s class. this is really important to me and i know this is also important to you. please talk to me :(

\--11:45 A.M—

Crystal: what do you say..library? later? At noon?

\--11:56 A.M—

Crystal: i’ll be there.

Crystal made her way to the library. “At least you tried, Crystal.” She thought to herself. She clearly didn’t know if Gigi will even show up or not. But in her heart she hopes to God that Gigi will show up. As soon as she entered the library door, she saw Gigi already sitting at the back of the room, reading. She slowly made her way to Gigi, wishing for a more positive outcome this time.

Crystal cleared her throat, getting the blonde’s attention. Gigi looked up at her for a second before facing her book again. Crystal took this as a sign that Gigi won’t kill her today so she sat in front of Gigi.

“So..” Crystal started. The awkwardness between them was unsettling. “Look, Gigi. I really am sorry for everything that I did from spilling coffee on your uniform and for making you wait here.” She said looking at her. Crystal took Gigi’s silence as an opportunity to continue. “Gigi, I- uhm. When I first saw you, I really thought you were very pretty. No- uhm you were beautiful. And I really thought you were cool. Thank you for teaching me how to work my stupid locker.” She smiled at the memory of it. “We had a rough start, and I hope that changes. Please stop hating me. I’d do anything-- just. Don’t hate me anymore, please” Crystal was waiting for Gigi to say something. She was about to leave when Gigi finally spoke.

“Don’t drive home with Widow tomorrow after school. I’m picking you up. Bring your art stuff.” She said looking at Crystal.

…

Crystal couldn’t believe it. She poured her emotions to Gigi. And she got nothing. “Ugh. Why must she be so difficult?” She groaned. Not talking to anyone in particular. To make things worse her only friends weren’t at school. Widow and Jackie decided to skip school on a Thursday. They couldn’t wait until Friday to watch a damn movie and Crystal just missed the last bus trip home. “Well, It’s you and me again, buddy” She says looking at her feet.

The second she went outside. Rain started pouring. Hard. “You have got to be kidding me!” She exclaims. Well there’s no point in running since she lived far so even if she did run she would be soaking wet anyways. Crystal started walking home under the rain, cursing every time she heard a thunder. HONK!. Crystal looked behind to see a very familiar car. It was indeed Gigi’s black jaguar.

Gigi rolled her window down “Get in!” she says in a loud voice, the sound of the rain almost made her inaudible. “Crystal! Get in NOW!” And in no time Crystal was already sitting on Gigi’s front seat, soaking wet. Gigi reached for her duffel bag, bringing out a baby pink towel with “Gigi” embroidered on it at the bottom. “Here.” She says before handing the towel to Crystal. “Don’t worry, I haven’t used that one.”

“Thank you” Crystal replied, still hesitant to accept the towel.”

“Just take it” Gigi says, offering her towel again.

Crystal slowly took the towel from Gigi’s hand. “Thank you, Gigi. Really” She says almost in a whisper.

“I can’t afford for you to get sick. We have a project to make.” As soon as Gigi said that--Crystal fell silent. “So if we weren’t partners, she would just let me walk home in a weather like this?” Crystal thought to herself.

“You know Crystal. I really don’t hate you.”

“What?”

“Earlier at the library. I didn’t give you an answer so here it is. I do not hate you” Gigi says, stopping her car to look at Crystal.

“Then why are we always like this?” Crystal says with tears threatening to flow. “Fuck, Crystal don’t cry in front of her” She said to herself.

“Hey, don’t cry.” Gigi says scooting a little closer to Crystal. “Please don’t cry.” She says again, running her hand across Crystal’s back for comfort. She slowly lifted Crystal’s face, wiping the tears with her thumb. Crystal finally looked at Gigi. They stared at each other’s eyes for too long without breaking contact.

Gigi cleared her throat, sitting straight again. “Let’s get you home” She added before driving again.

The car ride to Crystal’s house was quiet. But it was a different kind of quiet. It was relaxing in a sense. She didn’t want them to arrive at her house, but they did anyways in a matter of minutes.

“Thank you, Gigi.” Crystal says opening the door

“Don’t mention it” Gigi replied giving Crystal a smile before heading off

Once Crystal has settled inside her room with freshly dried clothes she couldn’t help but think to herself “Who really are you Gigi Goode and why are you making me feel like this whatever this is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the five people I have harassed to read this <33


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Crystal's first time at Gigi's place. Will it turn out Goode or Bad?

Crystal usually wakes up at 7A.M. to prepare for school. But there was something about this day which is just different. She couldn’t explain it herself. Why on Earth is she awake and dressed up at 6:30 in the morning. She even flat-ironed her uniform. Her shoulder length brunette curls were up in a ponytail. Her shoes were newly shined. You name it.

“Crystal, wake up you don’t want to be la--“Dorothy was standing at her doorway. “Cryssie, are you okay? Do you have fever?” She says walking over to Crystal, placing her hand on her daughter’s forehead to check.

“No, mom. Stop that!” Crystal giggles taking away her mother’s hand

“Well, why are you up and ready this early?”

“Nothing!” She smiled at Dorothy. “I don’t know mom, maybe today is a good day.”

“I’m so happy for you. Well if you’re ready then let’s go downstairs. I’m preparing breakfast.”

That morning, Crystal was the one to cook breakfast. She was scrambling around the kitchen making Dorothy look at her weirdly. “Crystal Elizabeth, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, mom! Now stop asking me that” She smiles at her “Oh shoot! Mom before I forget, I’m going over at Gigi’s place later for our art project.” She added, looking at Dorothy.

“Why are you telling me this just now, Crystal”

“GOOD MORNING FAMILY! Oh come on dear. Let our daughter have fun! She has found a new friend! Don’t forget that we already met this Gigi girl and I’m sure she means well. She’s just like her dad!” Ray beams hugging Crystal

“Thanks, dad” Crystal says hugging her dad back.

“Ugh. I can never win against you two can I?”

“Nope!” Ray replied before taking a bite of his pancake.

“Well, see you guys later! Widow and Jackie will be pulling up any minute now” Crystal hugged her parents before walking out of the door.

Just as she was walking, she sees Widow’s car pulling up. As soon as she got in, she greeted her friends and handed them some pancakes that she proudly made without burning one.

“Well someone woke up on the right side of the bed today.” Jackie said, smiling at Crystal

“I’m always like this! What do you mean?” Crystal replied, all giddy.

“Delusion. Convince yourself.” Widow added in, cracking up a smile

“Oh shut up you guys. I don’t know why I have a great feeling about today”

“Well me and Widow here are happy for you”

…

For the first period, Crystal didn’t see Gigi nor her squad which was weird. They can’t be cutting classes. A couple of classes later, Gigi’s squad was there but there was still no sight of Gigi. “Where is she?” She found herself saying. When the class was busy talking, Crystal took it as an opportunity to approach Nicky.

“Hey, Nicky. Can we talk?” Crystal asks. The whole squad was looking at her giving her weird looks except for Nicky and Jan.

“Oh look it’s uhm...Sorry I forgot your name. You’re not really memorable” Dahlia says sarcastically. “Jaida, do you know her name?” She added, now facing Jaida.

“Oh was she the coffee girl? Did you ever visit Dahlia’s dad for a check-up? You’re too blind for someone who already has four eyes” Jaida said, high-fiving Dahlia.

“Oh, stop it you two. Yes, Crystal we may talk.” Nicky stands up pulling Crystal on the corner of the room. “Okay, shoot. What is this about?” Nicky asks slightly tilting her head.

“Uhm. I wanted to ask where Gigi is”

“Oh, Gigi? I haven’t seen her since she drove me here. But her car is outside so I’m guessing she’s here?”

“Didn’t she tell you where she was going? She missed some classes.”

“She didn’t. But don’t worry about her, Crystal. She’s a strong girl. She’s probably with Mr. Dalton, or our coach for the cheer squad, or some teacher. She could be anywhere right now, honestly. She’s constantly raising the bar higher so; I don’t blame our teachers for always excusing her in classes. We got used to it.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you, Nicky” Crystal replied looking down

“No worries. Don’t worry too much about her, she’s fine.” Nicky says before walking back to the squad.

When lunch time was over, Crystal decided to hide in the bathroom until everyone is inside their respective classrooms. Though Nicky told her not worry, she couldn’t help but worry anyways. Once the coast was clear, Crystal began searching for her. Bathrooms? Nope. Library? Nope. Gym? Nope. Field? Nope. Theater? Nope. The pool? Nope. Locker rooms? Nope. “Where are you Gigi?” She asked herself. She heard the fire exit door open, making her hide at the corner just in case it was a teacher. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized it wasn’t a teacher. Her face turned to a frown when she realized that it was Gigi. She didn’t look like her usual self. Crystal noticed how she was almost limping just trying to walk.

“Gigi! Wait up!” She found herself jogging towards her.

“Crystal? Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Gigi said weakly.

“Same goes to you, Miss Goode. Are you okay?” Her frown turned into a very concerned look.

“Yeah. I’m just tired. Coach has been prepping me all day for the competition. I didn’t get a— “Gigi was cut off when she stumbled on her feet.

“Come on. Let’s get you to the clinic.” Crystal says before wrapping one arm on Gigi’s waist to assist her.

…

“Miss Goode, your blood pressure is low. Have you eaten anything today? The nurse asked.

“No. I don’t think so.” Gigi replied, clearly annoyed that she has to talk.

“I’m going to fix you some ginger ale. Thank you, Miss Methyd for bringer her here in time.” The nurse says before walking away for a bit.

Crystal reached inside her bag to grab a granola bar. “Here, take this” She said extending her hand to Gigi.

“No, thank you. I’m not hungry.”

“Yes you are. Now take it!”

“If I take it will you stop pestering me”

“Yes”

“Ugh. Fine” Gigi says, finally taking the granola bar

“Oh so there you are!” Nicky chirps walking towards Gigi

“NICKY!!”

“Thanks for calling me, Crystal. Now if you don’t mind... G, I might have to drive your car”

“Of course, Nicky. I won’t even argue.” Gigi replied.

While the two talked, Crystal couldn’t help but notice how different this side of Gigi is. ‘Is this the old her that Widow was talking about?” She asked herself. She looked and sounded genuinely happy around Nicky. Crystal remembered that they were supposed to their art project today. Her face dropped when she realized that they might have to do it tomorrow or whatever works with Gigi’s schedule.

“Hello? Earth to Crystal?” Nicky said, waving her hand in front of Crystal’s face.

“I’m sorry. What was it?”

Gigi sighs before speaking “I said, since you’re going to my place, just ride with Nicky and I”

“Are you sure? Shouldn’t you be getting a rest?”

“Well Nicky, that’s your answer. It was a no”

“What? No! I-I’d love to join” Crystal says as she blushes.

…

Nicky went home after parking Gigi’s car in her garage. Gigi lead her in front of her house. As soon as Crystal saw the inside, she couldn’t help but stare in awe. The house had high ceilings, the windows were huge, the floor had expensive marble tiles. “You can get lost in here” She thought to herself. “I wonder if Gigi has to text her parents where they are in this house” The thought making her giggle.

“What’s funny?” Gigi asked as they were walking up the stairs.

“Nothing. I love your house. It’s so big!” Crystal replied with enthusiasm.

“It’s ridiculously big for a family of 3” Gigi says, leading Crystal in her room.

Gigi’s room is twice or thrice the size of Crystal’s room. The half wall by the door allows Gigi to have more privacy if someone walked in all of a sudden. Her desk was by the window, she had a walk-in closet someone could sleep in, she had a couch in front of her bed. The walls were a mix of cream and pastel pink.

“Crystal are you just going to stand there?” Gigi asked, breaking Crystal’s train of thoughts about the said room.

Gigi placed a rug on the floor so they wouldn’t get paint on her carpet. They plopped down beside each other before discussing possible concepts. Crystal has attempted to pull a joke or two which earned her a glare from Gigi. They laughed at something silly, and for the first time since meeting Gigi, she could say that the old Gigi never left. It just takes someone who is willing enough to understand her to see that side. As Gigi was painting one side of the small canvas, Crystal stopped what she was doing and faced Gigi.

“Gigi?” Crystal asked nervously. Gigi only nodded for her to continue. “I just wanted to know something.” Crystal said, trying to see how Gigi would react first before continuing.

“Crystal. You’re stalling. Just say it.”

“What happened to you and Widow?” Her question made Gigi stop what she was doing.

“I was just curious because she said you two were best friends before. But you don’t have to answer! I understand.” She added, attempting to make the atmosphere a little lighter.

“Who are you to ask me personal questions?” Gigi snapped at her.

“Don’t get mad, please. Forget I even asked that.” Crystal quickly assures her that she didn’t need to answer. Crystal just didn’t want to put up a fight with Gigi.

“It was for the best” Gigi whispers.

“What do you mean?”

“Look, Crystal. I’m really tired and it’s getting pretty late. Maybe I should drive you home.”

Before Crystal could answer, the power went out.

“What the fuck?!” Gigi exclaims, holding on to Crystal all of a sudden. It was pitch black. There were no lights on the street lamps as well.

“Calm down, Gigi. I’m going to check my phone.” Crystal says putting an arm over Gigi’s shoulder to make her feel safe. “Okay so it says here that the thunder hit one of the main power boxes? And there’s going to be no power for the rest of the night.” Crystal says as she reads through news reports from her phone. They stayed like that for a good 10-minutes before Gigi gets up, pulling Crystal with her with no light except for Crystal’s phone flashlight. Gigi lead her inside her closet before handing her a shirt and some shorts.

“I’m sorry, Crystal. I can’t drive you home. You might need to stay here” Gigi says, slowly looking at Crystal. Crystal was quick to call her mom, temporarily turning the flashlight off, making Gigi hold on to her again.

“Yes mom. Thank you” Crystal ends the call and turning her flashlight on again.

“What did she say?” Gigi asked, still holding on Crystal’s arm.

“She said she understands. And she said stay safe.”

“Well then let’s get changed now. It’s getting awfully late.”

The two sat down on Gigi’s couch just in front of the bed. Crystal had to turn off her flashlight because her battery was running low. The only light they had was the moon.

“Crystal?” Gigi says in a whisper, almost inaudible

“Yes?”

“Nothing. Don’t mind it”

“Well you already started this. Might as well tell me. I won’t judge.”

“Widow. The reason I stopped talking to her is because I- “Gigi stopped herself before she could say anything else. Something about their situation right now affects their emotions. “Ugh. Just. Forget it.” She groaned.

“You know Gigi. She always had something nice to say about you. I mean yeah there were times she did talk bad. It was because she’s frustrated. Because you shut her out all of a sudden.” Crystal doesn’t know where this courage is coming from but she couldn’t help it.

“It was for the best”

“Well, what makes Nicky different? Why do you trust her the most?” Crystal tried so hard to look at Gigi’s face though it was dark. She wanted answers.

Gigi stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking up. “Nicky is different. She just knows things.”

“And you couldn’t tell Widow?”

“Yeah... You can put it that way.” Gigi replied. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Sure, sorry. What do you want to know?”

“Just. Anything”

Crystal began telling stories about she was a kid. As her stories kept on piling up, she felt Gigi’s weight slowly press on her. She didn’t mind this. In fact, she continued telling stories about her, Heidi, and Rock. Crystal talked for a good 20 minutes before she realized that Gigi has already fallen asleep, leaning on her.

Crystal didn’t know what to do. A part of her wanted to stay in that position. “Stop it, Crystal. Get yourself together” She thought to herself. She lightly shook Gigi’s shoulder “Gigi, go to your bed, your back will hurt here” She whispered. A half-asleep Gigi stood up, pulling Crystal with her to her bed.

Once Gigi was settled in. Crystal planned to sleep on the couch until she felt Gigi tugging her hand. “Stay.” Gigi said one last time before falling asleep. Crystal took Gigi’s long pillows and set a barrier so they wouldn’t be too close to each other. And before Crystal realized it, she was also fast asleep.

…

Crystal woke up with the pillow barrier already gone. She looked down to see Gigi snuggled on her chest, still fast asleep. “What are you doing to me Gigi Goode?” She thought to herself. It didn’t take long before her eyes fail her again. The second time Crystal woke up, Gigi was already gone and the bedroom was empty.

Gigi opened her bedroom door to see a confused Crystal sitting on her bed. “You’re finally awake. Do you want to grab a bite? Before I take you home?” Gigi asked.

“Crystal say YES!” She thought to herself. “Uhm no it’s okay. My parents are probably worried sick about me” She replied, cursing herself for declining the offer.

“Well, okay. Let’s go then.”

The ride to Crystal’s house was quiet. The deafening kind of quiet. Gigi just dropped her off without saying goodbye. Crystal spent the entire day thinking about her impromptu sleepover at Gigi’s. She knew to herself that the girl still doesn’t trust her. Not even one bit. She wishes to see that side of Gigi more. “Nicky, you’re a lucky girl” She thought to herself.

Crystal noticed that she still had Gigi’s towel from the night it rained. “Hmm, maybe I should call her about this.” Crystal thought to herself.

_“Yeah. Maybe she misses this towel?”_

_“What the fuck are you thinking, Crystal?”_

_“Just say you wanted an excuse to call her and go”_

_“Okay, but why do you WANT to call her anyways? It’s not like you two are friends”_

Crystal’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard her phone ring. She sighed in relief to see that it was only Heidi who was calling.

“CRYSTAL! IT HAS BEEN WEEKS!” Heidi yelled on the phone.

“Lower it down, Heidi! I’m sorry, I was just too busy”

“You just don’t love us anymore” She heard Rock saying at the background

“Hey, that’s not true!” Crystal said in defense

“Start filling us up, Crys cross.” Rock’s nickname for Crystal always made her smile. She then realized how much she missed these two.

…

The weekend ended so fast that it was a blur to Crystal. Next thing she knows, she’s already with Widow and Jackie at the school hallway. “It’s not a Monday morning in JKHS without a fight” Crystal says to Jackie, the three of them walking to the direction of Crystal’s classroom. A lot of students were blocking the door, so Crystal had to pry her way in. She saw Gigi’s group circling around Aiden again. “What is it this time?” She asked herself. She watched as Dahlia snatch Aiden’s notebook to read something out loud. Aiden tried to retrieve her notebook, but Jaida and Jan were holding her down.

“Dear Diary— “Dahlia started.

“No! Please don’t do that!” Aiden yelled, trying to get out of Jaida and Jan’s grasp. Crystal saw how Jan didn’t want to be a part of any of this. “Please, Dahlia. Give it back to me” Aiden begged.

“I saw Gigi Goode today.” Dahlia carried on reading. “She is still so pretty in my eyes. I wish she would stop picking on me.” Dahlia stopped reading to making gagging noises, earning a laugh from the crowd, and even Gigi.

Crystal didn’t know what came to her. She found herself snatching Aiden’s notebook out of Dahlia’s grasp. “Stop picking on her! Can’t you see, she’s already crying! You guys have won!” She says as she pulls Aiden away from Jaida and Jan.

“Excuse me?” Dahlia says, trying to intimidate Crystal.

“Why are you guys so mean? What do you get out of this?” Crystal replied. “Gigi do you approve of this? Are you really like this?”

“And what about it, Crystal Methyd?” Gigi says, crossing her arms.

“I thought-- “

“You thought what Crystal? That we were friends?” Gigi says, letting out an obnoxious laugh.

“Gigi, stop this already. Everyone’s looking.” Nicky says, pulling Gigi’s arm. Gigi looked around to see everyone already looking at them.

“Show’s over! Get out!” Nicky shouts, making everyone leave their classroom.

The classroom turned eerily quiet after that. Crystal was comforting Aiden the whole time. To make it worst, all teachers are in a meeting so there was no one to stop the fight. Not once did she look at Gigi. She was so disgusted by Gigi’s behavior that morning. It was different from the Gigi she was with when they were doing their art project.

When the bell rang, Crystal stayed inside their classroom to think. There weren’t any teachers around anyways so it’s useless to go to her next class. To her surprise, Gigi stayed in the room too with Nicky outside acting like a lookout.

“What do you want, Gigi?” She snapped at her. “Are you going to take my diary too and read it in front of the class?” She added, looking directly at Gigi.

“I’m sorry. For what Dahlia did.”

“You don’t have to say sorry to me. I wasn’t the one your squad attacked.”

“Yeah, but I hurt you too.”

“So, what? Just like what you said. We aren’t friends.” Crystal says, standing up in attempts to be at the same height as Gigi. “I don’t get this, Gigi? When it was just us, you were somewhat nice. But when you’re with your friends it’s like a totally different person. I just don’t understand. Why are you so mean? Do you get joy? Are you happy? Or you’re just really bitchy?” Crystal didn’t mean what she said. But she could not stop talking. “Gigi, you confuse me so much. I don’t—ugh. It’s exhausting. One minute you’re nice, then you’re suddenly not.” She groans in frustration.

“You don’t have to get it, Crystal. Look. I stayed here to apologize to you, but by the looks of it, this is useless. Have a great day.” Gigi said, turning away to walk out the door, but Crystal caught her wrist.

“Help me understand you, Gigi. I’m really trying here!”

“We’re not friends, Crystal. I don’t have to prove anything to you. You don’t have to try”

“But, I want to”

“No. Don’t be like that. Stop it.” Gigi glared at her

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t need you, Crystal Methyd. Stop making me feel like I do, because I really don’t”

“Gigi- “Crystal says, confusion written on her face.

“Stop this. Whatever you’re doing. Just. Avoid me from now on.” Gigi says, attempting to get out of Crystal’s grasp, but Crystal didn’t budge.

“I don’t get what you’re saying, Gigi.”

“Well, it’s better that way.” Gigi finally got out of her grasp. “Goodbye, Crystal.” And with that, Gigi left the classroom. Nicky only gave her a sad smile before walking away with Gigi.

…

During lunch time, Crystal was too focused on her own thoughts to be paying attention to Jackie and Widow. The usually loud cafeteria fell quiet in her ears.

_“Gosh, Crystal. There’s just some things you have got to find out on your own.” Aiden says before finally standing up from the floor._

_“Damn, Crystal. That single serve of coleslaw has got you worked up. I don’t know you anymore.” Widow said, laughing_

_“Do the math, Crystal” Jackie says smiling at her_

_“I don’t need you, Crystal Methyd. Stop making me feel like I do, because I really don’t”_

These words were stuck on a loop inside Crystal’s mind. It was like a broken recorder. “What are you doing to me, Gigi Goode” She asked herself. “What?”. Crystal’s trance was broken off when Jackie snapped two fingers, calling her attention.

“Crystal, what’s going on in that brain of yours?” Jackie asked calmly

“Yeah, Crys. You barely touched your food. You were zoning out and Miss Greek Yoghurt there is looking at you this whole time. What is going on?” Widow says, putting her best thinking face on.

“If I tell you guys. Would you believe me?”

“Of course, Crystal. We are your friends!” Widow says, putting her arm over Crystal’s shoulder.

Crystal took a deep breath before telling Jackie and Widow everything that has happened between her and Gigi. Widow tried her hardest to not say anything whilst Crystal was talking, but she couldn’t help it.

“I’m sorry, Crystal. I know I said I won’t talk, but maybe you should do what Gigi said you should.” Widow said, removing her arm from Crystal’s shoulder.

“To avoid her?” Crystal asked, looking at Widow.

“Yeah—Gigi has that power among people. She can make you feel that you’re actually longing for her. But you’re smarter than that. You know that the Gigi Goode is Gigi Bad.”

“Widow, I don’t think it’s our position to tell Crystal what to do.” Jackie says

“Yes, Jackie. But we are only protecting her.”

“Protecting Crystal or protecting yourself?”

The three of them sat in complete silence after Jackie’s question. Crystal knew that Widow was just worried that history would repeat itself. Crystal couldn’t help but think about her situation. Why does she keep thinking about Gigi Goode? Crystal doesn’t know the answer for now. Or maybe Crystal knows the answer, but she just doesn’t want to admit it to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate on Gigi. Hate on me because I'm the one who wrote this. AGAIN, thank you to the five people I have managed to force to read this. I love you <33


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi and Crystal talk out their issues under the bleachers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pretty short chapter ladies. I still hope y'all like it anyways.

For the next few days, Gigi acted as if Crystal didn’t exist. Crystal watched as Gigi walked down the hall with her friends, laughing at something Jan or Nicky has said. The squad was paying no attention to Crystal at all. She doesn’t know why Gigi avoiding her is hurting her. She shouldn’t care, but she does. Sooner or later they have to talk. The submission of their paired art project for Ms. Oddly’s class is due on Friday and they were only half way done. After giving herself a pep talk, Crystal decided to approach Gigi who was fixing her stuff inside her locker.

“H-hey” Crystal stuttered, looking down at her shoes.

“Hi.” Gigi replied

“So, I know you said to avoid you, but our project for Ms. Oddly is due this Friday and we only have a day to finish before presenting.”

“I’ll finish it for us.”

“I-no. Gigi it’s paired for a reason.” Crystal says, finally looking at Gigi who was too focused on her locker.

“Fine. Meet me at the fields later for lunch.” Gigi replied, before shutting her locker then walking away.

It’s funny to Crystal how everything can change with just one conversation. They went from sharing a bed to not talking at all. Crystal sat beside Jackie and Widow during their History class that day. Luckily for them, Ms. Charles was sleeping at her desk while a video was about the Middle Ages flashed on the projector.

Crystal, Jackie, and Widow exchanged notes the entire time not paying attention to the on-going class at all.

_“what if we leave here :)x” –widow_

_“we will be caught dummy” –jackie_

_“not if we slither away like a worm :)” –widow_

_“that won’t work” –jackie_

_“well you haven’t tried it miss JACKIE” –widow_

_“you wish” –jackie_

_“can both of you stop asking me to pass your notes xx” –crys_

_“shut up baldie” –widow_

_“hey im not bald! :(“ –crys_

_“im talking about miss charles and her receding hairline” –widow_

_“widow you can’t say that!” –jackie_

_“I didn’t technically say that. I wrote it” –widow_

_“ha ha ha” –jackie_

_“guys I won’t join our lunch” –crys_

When Widow unfolded the paper from Crystal, she knew instantly why Crystal isn’t joining them. Widow and Jackie only gave her a thumbs up and mouthed “Good luck” before the bell finally rang.

Crystal made her way to the field to see that Gigi was already sitting on the bleachers with their materials ready and the unfinished canvas placed on the seat. She gave Gigi a small smile as she approached the bleachers. As she sat down in front of her, Gigi wasted no time and began continuing their work. Crystal grabbed another brush and began painting as well. After 15-minutes of uncomfortable silence, Crystal has finally built up the courage to speak.

“That’s beautiful, Gigi” She says, looking at every detail of Gigi’s side of the canvas.

“Thank you. Yours too.” Gigi simply replied, not intending to continue the conversation.

“Uhm. So, how is your day so far?”

“Good.”

“Look, Gigi. I’m sorry for what I said a couple of days ago. You’re not a bitch. I regret saying that.” Crystal says, putting her paintbrush down to focus on Gigi.

“Now’s not the time to talk about that. We have to finish this.” Gigi replied, not looking up from the canvas.

“Can we talk about it after we finish then?” She says, still looking at Gigi. “Because it would drive me nuts if we stay like this. We have a whole year Gigi. If you don’t want to be my friend we could not be one! I just don’t want any tension between us.” She added.

“Fine. We’ll talk”

“Thank you.” Crystal smiled at Gigi though she didn’t see. She picked up her brush again and tried to finish their work as quick as possible.

“SHIT!”

“What is it, Gigi?” Crystal asked in confusion

“Crystal, the time! The bell rang 20 minutes ago. We’re already late” Gigi says, finally looking at Crystal.

“We’re done here anyways; we just need to clean this up. I’m surprised no teacher has caught us yet.”

“We can’t really attend class now. They’ll give us detention.” Gigi says, sighing.

“Well, what are we going to do?” Crystal asked as she was packing their stuff up.

“Come. Follow me.”

They made their way under the bleachers, Crystal was surprised to see a couple of chairs, and a curtain that would hide whoever was at that part of the bleachers. “Here, you can sit here.” Gigi says, pushing a chair towards Crystal. ‘We’ll just stay here for another 40 minutes until the next class starts.” Gigi added as she takes a seat.

“So, we have finished our work. Can we finally talk?”

“Wow, Crystal. You’re still about that?” Gigi says, crossing her arms

“You promised.”

“Fine. What are we going to talk about?” Gigi asked, rolling her eyes.

“First of all, I’m sorry for how our conversation ended a few days ago. Second, I’m sorry for pushing myself to you. I get it now. You don’t want to be friends. I’m not going to pester you anymore” Crystal saw sadness in Gigi’s eyes when she mentioned them not becoming friends, but she chose to ignore it. “I was so captivated by you. You were beautiful and I thought you were pretty cool, so I wanted to be your friend. Up until the Aiden thingy.” She added. “Please say something”

“Well, what do you want me to say?”

“Your thoughts, Gigi. Anything. No one’s watching us, you can drop this tough girl act” Crystal groaned.

“Fine.” Gigi replied. “I’m sorry, okay? That I’m such a bitch to people at this school, I’ve worked hard to be at the top. If I let people pick on me I’d crash back at the bottom again. I can’t let that happen.”

“What do you mean?” Crystal furrows her brows

“Can’t you see? I’m protecting myself.”

“What?”

“God, Crystal. You’re making this impossible for me.” Gigi says, tears threatening to flow out of her eyes. “I should hate you. I should ignore you. I need to focus on me. But you’re making it so hard for me to avoid you. You just. You never give up!” Gigi added, burying her face in her hands. The wall she built for years was getting destroyed by Crystal in a matter of weeks. “I’ve pushed you away, I’ve insulted you and you’re still here. You’re still the one to apologize. You still wanted to talk about it!” Gigi says in frustration.

“Why then? Why do you keep pushing me away?” Crystal replied, scooting her chair closer to Gigi’s. Gigi didn’t give her an answer. “Look, if you want me to go away. I will. You don’t have to worry about me. Just tell me what you want, Gigi. I really want to understand you.” She says, putting a hand on Gigi’s knee, giving it a light squeeze.

“I don’t know what I want at this point, Crystal.” Gigi replied, finally facing Crystal. “I really don’t” She says quietly.

“I’m not one to judge, Gigi. You should know that by now. So, tell me what’s really going on in that mind of yours.”

“Believe me. I don’t know. All I know is that I don’t want you to go away”

“Do you mean that?” Gigi only nodded to Crystal’s question. “Gigi, do you have any idea how happy that makes me feel? To know that you don’t really hate me? To know that you really don’t want me to go away?”

Gigi got up from her seat, and pulled Crystal up for a hug. She wrapped her arms around her neck, resting her face on her forearm. Crystal hugged her just as tight, wrapping her arms on Gigi’s waist.

“Sorry for everything, Crystal” Gigi whispers.

“Don’t think about that anymore.” She replied, running one hand on Gigi’s back.

Gigi pulled away, but her arms remained around Crystal’s neck. For a brief moment, Gigi was switching her gaze on Crystal’s lips and eyes. Crystal brings her hand on the girl’s face to wipe the tears.

Gigi finally pulled away when she heard the bell rang from a distance. “We should get going now, Crystal” She says, wiping her tears. “You’re right. We should go.” Crystal agrees, following closely behind Gigi.

For the first time in weeks, she felt peace of mind and heart. She found herself thinking about Gigi more than ever.

…

When Crystal was walking towards Widow’s car, she heard Gigi call out her name from a distance.

“Crystal!” Crystal turned around to see Gigi jogging towards her. Widow and Jackie looked at each other, confused.

“Hey, Gigi!” She said, smiling

“Do you need a ride home?”

“Oh uhm. I actually go with Jackie and Widow here.” She says pointing at her two friends.

“Oh, Crystal. We forgot to tell you. Widow and I are doing something today for our class, we can’t drop you off” Jackie says, interrupting the two.

“What? My house is along the wa— “

“No, Crystal uhm. We-uhm. We are actually going to the café which is—It’s out of the way” Jackie says, cutting her off.

“Well in that case. Gigi, do you mind taking me home? I didn’t bring my bike with me”

“That’s what I came here to do.” Gigi replied, smiling at Crystal.

When the two made their way to Gigi’s car, Widow nudged Jackie “Jackie, what was that about? We aren’t going to the café”

“Widow, read between the lines! They clearly want each other’s presence, but they’re both in denial about it” Jackie says, giving Widow a big smile

“Jackie. Are you saying they’re...”

“I’m not going to speak for them. I just know I did the right thing.”

“The day Gigi decides to talk to me again, I’d combust. Let’s go home.”

…

“Thank you for offering me a ride though my house is literally out of the way. You didn’t have to.” Crystal says as she puts on her seatbelt.

“Then get out of my car.” Gigi says with a straight face.

“Whaa—“

“Oh my god, Crystal I’m joking!” She chuckles. “You should have seen your face!”

“That’s not funny!” Crystal says, lightly hitting Gigi on the arm.

“It is though! You’re impossible Crystal Elizabeth Methyd”

“How do you know my middle name?”

“Uhm. Uh—I. I saw your paper once from uhm. Miss Winters... When I was helping her.” She says nervously.

“Oh, I see. By the way, you can call me Crys.” Crystal replied, smiling at her.

“You can call me G.”

“What’s your full name though? I’m sure Gigi is just a nickname.” Crystal asked, clearly intrigued.

“Georgina. My name is Georgina Goode. I hate that name so people call me Gigi or just G, if we are friends.”

The ride home was filled with laughter and intriguing childhood stories that were paused when Gigi fell asleep during Crystal’s impromptu sleepover. Crystal couldn’t help but notice how ethereal Gigi looked when smiling. “You’re effortlessly so beautiful.” She thought to herself.

“Thanks, I guess? You don’t look bad yourself” Gigi says with a raised brow

“What?” Crystal’s eyes widened upon realizing she blurted out one of her thoughts out loud

“You said I’m effortlessly beautiful?”

“Oh. Uhm. Yeah. You are.” At that point Crystal wanted to jump out of the car and hide forever.

…

[Friday]

“Morning class! Good news is, I have graded everyone’s work and read each entry” Miss Oddly says excitedly, clasping her hands. “The winner of the dinner for two is….” The entire class started to make drum roll sound effects with their pens and hands. “Crystal and Gigi!” She says excitedly. “The art itself was great! And I’m guessing it’s Miss Goode who wrote the entry?” She asked, to which Gigi nodded.

“Miss Oddly that’s unfair. We know Gigi is good at this already!” Nicky says, smiling at her friend. “I’m joking. Congrats, Geege”

Gigi held the dinner for two tickets in her hands as she sat beside Nicky. Words can’t explain how happy she is at the moment. She made a mental note of the list of things she and Crystal can do after the dinner. However, her thoughts were interrupted when Dahlia was trying to get her attention from her left side.

“Psst. Gigi. Who are you taking on that dinner?” Dahlia asked, almost in a whisper.

“Crystal of course. It’s just right. She was my partner” Gigi replied

“Ew. Please are you serious?”

“I am, Dahlia.”

“Well if ever— “Dahlia was about to say something when Miss Oddly called out her name.

“Miss Sin, do you have anything to share with the rest of the class?”

“No, ma’am. I was just congratulating my friend here.” Dahlia replied with annoyance.

When lunch time came, Dahlia continued to joke about Gigi and Crystal’s upcoming dinner as they sat in their usual seats. Gigi can’t help but set her gaze on Crystal, who was three tables away from her. “If only I could sit with you, Crystal Methyd” She thought to herself.

“Gigi. Stop staring at those lesbos.” Dahlia chuckled

“Dahlia, when are you going to stop being homophobic?” Nicky snapped, glaring at Dahlia.

“Jeez, Frenchie relax! I was joking. I know Gigi is straight, and would never go for that—whatever you call her” Dahlia replied, rolling her eyes at her.

“But, in all seriousness. G, are you really having dinner with her?” Jaida asked, looking at Gigi who was still looking at Crystal.

“Yes, Jaida. She answered that already.” Nicky says, annoyed.

“You guys. This is our last year. I don’t get why we’re mean to people. It doesn’t sit right with me.” Jan says with sadness in her voice.

“Since when has everyone in this table become such softies?” Dahlia snickers

“Dahlia, shut up.” Gigi finally says. “Don’t be mean to Crystal. She’s nothing but nice”

“G, are you hearing yourself? Jaida, Nicky, Jan, is this our friend or what?” Dahlia says, crossing her arms. “You’re no fun, G.”

“Dahlia, may I remind you who you’re talking to.” Gigi replied, standing up. “I’m Gigi Goode. And I put you up here with me, and I can place you back at the bottom whenever I want.” Gigi added, straightening up her uniform. “Let’s go ladies. Dahlia here has some thinking to do.” And with that, Gigi left the cafeteria with Nicky, Jan, and Jaida following her.

Crystal’s gaze followed Gigi as she and her squad left Dahlia alone in the cafeteria. The entire time Gigi was there, she knew that the girl was staring. And if stares could kill, Crystal would be holding her funeral right then and there. She could not help but wonder what made Gigi and the rest of her squad leave Dahlia. Before she could process everything, Dahlia has already thrown mac n cheese and strawberry drink on her face. “Miss Sin! In my office. NOW!” Mr. Dalton says out of nowhere, making the cafeteria stare at them. Jackie helped her get up while Widow picked macaroni bits on Crystal’s hair.

The three of them were rushing to the bathroom when they passed by Gigi and her friends at the hallway. Now more and more people are staring at Crystal. Crystal felt hot tears falling from her eyes before dashing to the nearest bathroom she could find. Widow locked the bathroom door before helping her wash her face and hair on the sink.

‘What the fuck was this for?” Crystal asks, sobbing.

“I’m sorry, Crystal.” Widow replied, sadness and anger evident in her voice.

It didn’t take long before Jackie came to their aid with one of her “emergency uniforms”

“Sorry, did I take long? I bumped into Gigi at the hallway, and she asked what happened”

“No, Jackie. You’re just on time.” Widow says, reaching for the uniform in Jackie’s hands. “Get changed, Crystal.”

“I’m glad Mr. Dalton saw what Dahlia did. It was about time” Jackie says, folding Crystal’s now dirty uniform.

“I just don’t get it. Why me? Again? I didn’t even do anything!” Crystal exclaims, looking at Jackie

“I wish I knew the answer, Crys. Don’t worry, I had a quick talk with Gigi. I’m sure she’ll do something.”

“This is weird to me. How are you and Gigi friends again?” Widow curiously asked “Like. When did all of this happen?” She pressed on Crystal.

“I don’t know. All I know is I constantly find myself thinking about her. She’s really nice. She knows all the right things to say. She just—She doesn’t want to admit it, but she really cares for people and it wasn’t until I had a talk with her under the bleachers—That was the first time she let herself loose.” Crystal says, smiling at the memory of how Gigi told her that she doesn’t want her to go away. “I didn’t plan to tell you guys this in this bathroom with wet hair and stuff. But, I think. Maybe. I don’t know. I think I’m developing feelings for Gigi Goode.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me, we are getting there.


	5. Chapter 5

_ “I didn’t plan to tell you guys this in this bathroom with wet hair and stuff. But, I think. Maybe. I don’t know. I think I’m developing feelings for Gigi Goode.” _

…

The three of them stood in complete silence since Crystal admitted the truth to her friends. The only sound was the water emitting from the faucet which was left on. Their silence was interrupted when the doorknob rattled, signaling that someone was going to enter the bathroom. Jackie let out a small cough to somehow ease the unnerving silence, telling the two that they could finally leave the bathroom since Crystal has already freshen up.

No one still uttered a word as they walked through the halls. The three of them were just careful about what to say next. Jackie thinks it’s not shocking at all, considering that she was the first to notice these ‘signs’ to which Crystal was oblivious to at first. Widow, on the other hand, didn’t exactly know how to process what Crystal said. Of course she was happy for her friend. She just didn’t know why Gigi out of all people. Their walk was halted when they came face to face with the person they were all simultaneously thinking about. Gigi stood there with a confused look on her face. Beside her was Nicky, Jaida, and Jan.

“Crystal, I need to talk to you about this dinner for two.” Gigi says, oblivious to the fact that Crystal just told her friends about her new found feelings. “So, I was thinking. Since today is Friday we can push through? Or did you want more preparation? We can do it tomorrow. Your call.” She stood there as Crystal remained silent. “Crystal? Okay maybe another time.”

And with that, Gigi walked away with her friends. Crystal couldn’t utter a word. It was like she’s learning how to speak for the first time. She mentally slapped herself for acting stupid in front of Gigi. “Crystal, you are the definition of stupid. Why couldn’t you just answer her. It was a simple question.” She thought to herself.

“You know, Crystal. Jackie and I support you. No judgments here remember?” Widow finally says, looking at her

“Yeah, Widow is right. We will always be here for you. No judgment! I mean, you knew I was a lesbian. So, you liking a girl doesn’t change the fact that we are friends. I just knew it was a matter of time before you _finally_ admit that you’re growing feelings for her. I mean, who wouldn’t? Right?” Jackie assures her.

“So, what are you waiting for, Miss Crystal Elizabeth Methyd? Go! I think they took a right!” Widow says with a toothy smile. Crystal grinned before speeding off to catch Gigi.

“You guys are the best!” She screams as she ran towards Gigi’s direction. As Crystal turned the corner, she saw Gigi fixing her stuff on her locker. She took a deep breath before approaching her, her heartbeat louder than ever.

“Oh look who it is. It’s Miss Cat Got Your Tongue” Gigi says, without looking at Crystal.

“G, I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me. I’d love to talk.”

“Since when did you call me ‘G’?” Gigi smiled at her. “Anyways, so… Are you finally answering my question?”

“I’d love to go with you tonight.” Crystal hurriedly replies.

“Someone’s excited.” Gigi teases.

“I really am, to be quite honest. I haven’t explored Los Angeles. It’s always school then home and repeat.” Crystal admitted shyly.

“Well, you’re in for a treat, Miss Methyd. I’ll pick you up at 7:30. Sounds good? Or do you want it to be a little early?”

“Of course! 7:30 is perfect. See you later! Don’t forget!” Crystal excitedly says, before heading to her next class.

Crystal couldn’t hide her excitement the entire day. All she wanted to do was go home and get ready. As the clock ticked, she realized that she would be with Gigi later. She felt happy, nervous, excited, and nauseous all at once. During lunch time, she found herself staring at Gigi who was sitting at her usual spot with her squad. There were even times where she caught Gigi looking back at her.

“Crystal, I know I said I support you, but you have got to be careful with your leering.” Widow teased.

“Widow, I don’t think she heard you.” Jackie laughs.

“Crystal!” Widow poked Crystal’s sides, finally getting her attention.

“What?!” Crystal says, clearly startled. The look on her face made Jackie and Widow laugh at her. “What’s so funny?” She asked, confused.

“Widow and I have been trying to get your attention for the past 15-minutes. But you were busy ogling Gigi over there.” Jackie says, almost in a whisper so people wouldn’t hear.

“I wasn’t ogling her!” Crystal says defensively.

“Then what do you call that?” Widow pressed.

“Just… Admiring her from afar. I’m  _ way _ out of her league. I don’t even know if she likes women.” Crystal says, looking down at her untouched food.

“Use this dinner as a means to get to know her then! You’re only seeing the tip of the iceberg. I’m sure everyone has their own little secrets.” Widow teased, poking Crystal’s sides again.

Crystal blushed “Stop. You two are getting my hopes up for nothing.”

For the rest of the day, Jackie and Widow did nothing but tease Crystal, earning them a glare from her. When the final bell rang, Widow, as per usual, took Crystal home. Once Crystal got down from the car, Jackie rolled down the window to shout “Good luck with your date!” before Widow sped off.

…

7:05 P.M (Friday)

“Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope.” Crystal says, as she goes through hanger after hanger in her closet.

“Get your shit together, Crystal. This isn’t even a date. Just two people having a normal dinner. Just having dinner. Yes, that’s right. Then going home. That’s it!” She says to herself.

After a good 10 minutes of finding something to wear. She finally settled on a black long-sleeve turtle neck that was tucked in a black high-waisted jeans and for shoes, she opted for a white converse. Since Crystal doesn’t know much about make-up, she only used mascara, lip-gloss, and a bit of blush to finish her entire look.

“Wow, I’ve never seen someone so basic” Crystal tells herself as she was looking at her reflection. She sighs as she finger-combed her brown curls before adding a set of cute clips Heidi got her. She smiles at the memory of her friends back home. She truly missed them. Crystal heard their doorbell ring, a huge smile crept on her face as she realizes who it was outside.

“I’ll be getting it!” Crystal shouts as she runs downstairs. She opened the door to see Gigi, smiling gleefully at her. Crystal didn’t even notice that she was staring. She took her time to take in the sight in front of her.

Gigi had her long blonde hair down. She was wearing a flowy light yellow dress that stops mid-thigh. The belt around her waist gave justice to her curves. She had plain white shoes just like Crystal’s. And she was painted by God himself with her thin eyeliner, rosy blush, and a hint of red tint on her lips. She didn’t wear that much accessories except for her tiny pearl earrings and a necklace that has her name in cursive. “Why are you so beautiful” Crystal thought to herself.

“You don’t look bad yourself, Crystal” Gigi says, smiling at her. Crystal cursed under her breath after realizing that she has blurted one of her thoughts out loud again.

“Are you ready?” Gigi says, breaking Crystal’s thoughts.

“Y-yeah. Of course.” She replied. “Mom! My friend is here! I’ll text you later!”

The two walked to Gigi’s car which was parked in front of Crystal’s house. Gigi opened the door for Crystal, and she lightly gave her a smile for the kind gesture. Once settled, Crystal felt her heartbeat become faster and faster. She didn’t know whether it was excitement or something else.

“So..Crys. Have you ever been to Ronan?” Gigi attempts to start a proper conversation.

“No. I don’t even know what they serve” Crystal admits

“Really? They have the best pizzas here in L.A! I’m so glad I get to take you.” She smiles at her. “So, I was thinking. Do you have a curfew?”

“Well, my mom knows I’m with you. I don’t think she would mind. Why?” Crystal asks.

“It would be boring if we just had dinner. I was thinking of going somewhere else after. Unless you’re not down for it I mean— “

“I’m down!” Crystal says excitedly, cutting Gigi off.

Once they have arrived at Ronan, Crystal followed closely behind Gigi while taking in the ambiance of the place.

“Miss Goode, your presence is highly valued. Please follow me.” The guy at the front door speaks, holding the door open for the two. He led both of them to a private booth that was located at the back, close to the bathroom. The restaurant looked fancy with the high ceiling and dimly lit lights that made the atmosphere more comfortable and private. “Miss Goode, if you need anything. Please call one of our staffs.” The guy says before leaving the table.

“Gigi, why does the guy know you?” Crystal asked curiously

“It’s because I’m known as  _ The Goode Realties CEO’s daughter _ around here” She replied looking down. “I am my own person. It’s just that everyone puts tons of pressure on me because they assume that I’d take over my dad’s company. But, anyways. Tell me what you would want to have.” Gigi says, flipping the menu

“I honestly don’t know. Can you do it for me?” Crystal shyly asked.

“Of course, Crys.” Gigi says, putting the menu down, before signaling for a waiter. “Hi, so we’ll have Sea Bass Zarandeado, Risotto Verde plates, Spicy Chomper and Sweet Cheeks pizza. And for drinks get us a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and two glasses of water. Thank you”

“Gigi, isn’t that too much food?”

“No, it’s just perfect! I want you to try them all” She smiled at Crystal. “So, Crys. How are you liking Los Angeles so far?”

“Well… I really don’t know how to answer that, this is my first time going somewhere that isn’t school or home.” Crystal answered truthfully.

“You don’t hang out with Jackie and Widow during the weekends?” Gigi questions, arching her brow.

“Not really. I’d rather stay at home, read, or call my friends from back home because I can only do it during the weekends”

“Do you still want to go back to Missouri?”

“Honestly? Now that I think about it. I really don’t. Jackie and Widow make me want to stay.” Crystal wanted to tell Gigi that she’s one of the reasons why she wanted to stay, but for obvious reasons she can’t do that.

“So, tell me what you do for fun.” Gigi changes the subject abruptly. She saw Crystal’s eyes glisten as she thought about what she does for fun.

“I like playing the guitar! And I also like writing and drawing and all that stuff. Oof--What else. Let’s see.” Crystal bit her lip, thinking of all the things that make her interesting. “I also like going for a run, especially with my friends from Missouri.” Crystal lightly tapped the table, thinking of other things she does for fun. “Stargazing! Yes. It’s chill, but it’s really fun for me. What about you?” She beams at Gigi, who was smiling at her.

“I’m not as fun as you, to be quite honest. I mean I sing for fun. Does that count? I also like designing clothes. That’s about it!”

“I’m sure there’s more. We just have to figure the rest out.” Gigi felt her heart leap at the mention of “we”.

They had to pause their conversation as the waiter approaches with their food. After her first bite, Crystal has decided that she hated Sea Bass. She hated fish in general, but after having sea bass, it’s top one on her hate list now.

“So... What do you think?” Gigi asks, looking at her. Crystal only gave her a fake smile, and a thumbs up, not wanting to offend her. Crystal forced herself to take a few more bites of it before moving on to the fancy pizza Gigi just ordered. This is Crystal’s first time trying a pizza that isn’t pepperoni. Yes, she is basic like that. This time, she didn’t fake it. She genuinely liked the set of pizzas.

“Do you drink alcohol?” Gigi asks, taking a bite of her pizza.

“Not really. It tastes weird.” Crystal truthfully answers

“You know what. You’re right. I don’t know why I ordered this bottle.” Gigi laughs, looking at the untouched bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon. “By the way, how are you liking the pizza?”

“THE BEST!” Crystal says too loudly making other guests look at them. “It’s the best, Gigi. This is my first time trying a pizza that isn’t pepperoni.” She says more calmly this time.

After eating, Gigi signaled the waiter for the bill. “Wait, where’s the ticket Miss Oddly gave? For the dinner?” Crystal says in confusion.

“Oh that. We aren’t using those.” Gigi says, avoiding eye contact.

“What? Why? Isn’t this too expensive? I can split the bill. How much is it?” Crystal reached in her bag for her wallet, but Gigi held her hand, stopping her

“No, Crys. I’m paying.” Gigi insisted.

“But why tho?” Crystal furrows her brow.

Gigi looked at her for a good 10 seconds before answering. “Because…” She paused. “People usually pay for their first date.” She says in a whisper, hoping Crystal didn’t hear.

Crystal could feel her heartbeat going fast. Hoping what she heard was right. Hoping that she wasn’t hallucinating this entire dinner. At the end, Gigi ended up paying for their meal despite Crystal’s protests.

“So, Crys. Let’s go?” Gigi says, standing up and extending her hand for Crystal.

“Y-yes. Of course.” Crystal says, smiling at her before finally taking her hand.

It was a 30-minute drive to their next destination. Gigi took her to a spot up the hill where no other people went to which overlooks the busy streets of Los Angeles.

“Gigi, this place is beautiful!” Crystal excitedly says as she hopped off Gigi’s car.

The place was all grass and the only light came from the street lamps down below and the moon up above. Gigi turned off her engine and brought out two fluffy blankets which she laid on top of her car’s hood. She sat on it before signaling Crystal to sit beside her.

She reclined on her windshield, so she’s now looking at the beautiful night sky filled with twinkling stars. Crystal did the same. The only sound came from the soft wind and their relaxed breathing. Gigi repeatedly rubbed her hands together for warmth. She now regrets wearing a thin dress since she’s easily cold. When Crystal noticed this, she rubbed her hands together and took Gigi’s hands to warm it up. Without even realizing it, Crystal looked down at their hands to see that Gigi has intertwined their fingers.

“Crys?” Gigi spoke, still looking at the night sky.

“Yeah?” Crystal replied softly

“Thank you.” Gigi simply says.

“For what?”

“For tonight. For you know… Always checking up on me though you really didn’t have to.” Gigi paused for a moment before continuing. “I still don’t know why you do that, but thank you.”

“You’re not a bad person, G.” Crystal says, now looking at Gigi. “You’re just scared and I get that.”

“You do?”

“I do.”

“Though I’m stubborn?’

“Yes... Uhm...  Can you answer one question for me? Without getting mad” Crystal studied Gigi’s facial expression first, wondering if it’s right to continue her question.

“I’ll try.” Gigi truthfully says.

“What happened between you and Widow?” Crystal asked. Gigi is now looking at her.

“I was scared. That she wouldn’t accept me for who I was. That’s all.”

“Accept who you are?” Crystal questions.

“God, Crystal. You’re so oblivious to everything huh. I went out to dinner with you, I didn’t use Miss Oddly’s ticket, and now I’m here stargazing while holding your hand. You do the math.”

Crystal didn’t answer. Instead, she scooted closer to Gigi, without breaking eye contact she cupped her face with her free hand before moving her face closer to hers. She felt her breath hitch as she searched Gigi’s eyes for answers.

“May I?” Crystal whispers.

Gigi closed their distance instead of answering. They both closed their eyes as their lips moved in synch—slowly and tenderly. Gigi’s hand found its way on Crystal’s shirt, giving it a light tug. In response, Crystal shifted her position—moving on top of Gigi, straddling her. Gigi lightly bit on Crystal’s bottom lip—a soft moan escaping her lips. Gigi took this as an opportunity to slowly slide her tongue in Crystal’s mouth. Crystal tensed for a bit before relaxing again, letting Gigi guide her. Crystal has never felt like this before. But whatever she is feeling right now, there’s one thing for sure. She loved every second of it.

Gigi broke the kiss—she was breathless and electrified at the same time. They stared into each other’s eyes for a hot minute, before Crystal moved back to her previous position beside Gigi. They didn’t know what to say and they can’t wipe off the dumb smirks on their faces.

“God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Gigi says as she catches her breath

“Gigi… What happens after this?” Crystal asks, still trying to catch her breath

“What do you want to happen after this?”

“Hey, that’s not fair. I asked first” Crystal softly chuckles, poking Gigi’s shoulder.

“I don’t know, Crys. All I know is that I am extremely happy right now.” Gigi smiles, looking at Crystal. “What about you?”

“I’m happy too. I like this. It’s… peaceful” Crystal answers truthfully. “Can’t we stay like this?” She added while drawing small circles on Gigi’s hand.

“I wish. But you know people. They’re—horrible. I’m sorry, Crystal. I don’t think I’m ready to just tell people about me. The real me” Gigi says, getting up—Crystal mirrored her movements.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to. I don’t want to rush you, Geege.” Crystal assures her, tucking a piece of loose hair behind Gigi’s ear before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Gigi envelopes Crystal in a tight hug. “You’re a great person, Crys.” She whispers.

“You are too, Geege.”

“Well, it’s getting late. I’ll drive you home.” Gigi turned away to head back inside the car, but Crystal caught her wrist and pulled her in for another kiss.

“Miss Methyd, you’re getting the hang of this” Gigi says in between kisses. “Crystal, we really have to go” She giggles as Crystal groans in frustration.

“Fine”

Gigi put the two blankets in her trunk before they went back inside her car. Gigi held Crystal’s hand on the way home while the other was steering the wheel. After almost an hour of driving, they finally arrive in front of Crystal’s house.

“Crys, we’re here.” Gigi says in a whisper, gently nudging Crystal who was already asleep.

“Can’t you stay? It’s late. You’re tired from driving.” Crystal pouts.

“Crystal, my house is a few blocks away” Gigi giggles.

“Can I at least have one more kiss? You know… for goodnight?” Crystal asks shyly.

Gigi smiles at Crystal before leaning in for a soft kiss. Crystal groans as Gigi pulled away. “Goodnight, Crys.”

“Thank you for tonight, Gigi. I really had fun.”

“I did too”

As Crystal walked toward her house, Gigi waited in her car until she was finally inside before driving away. Crystal walked to her room with a smile on her face. She was processing everything that just happened.

If this was a dream, Crystal hoped to never wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope y'all like it just as much as I do :) <33


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to scrap the original chapter because I didn't like the way it turned out! So, here's the new one and I hope y'all like it and enjoy! :')

Crystal couldn’t contain her emotions that night. She tried every ritual possible to fall asleep; she read a book, she wrote on her journal, she had a glass of warm milk, she did a quick exercise, but to no avail, she laid on her bed wide awake as she stared at her ceiling filled with glow in the dark stars. She found herself debating whether to text Gigi or not. After giving it a thought, she reached for her phone on the bed side table, unlocking it.

Her next dilemma was what to text Gigi.

 _“JUST TEXT! USE YOUR FINGERS AND TYPE!”_ Crystal thought to herself. She kept on fiddling with her phone, typing and deleting her possible texts, cursing at herself for not being able to send just one proper text. Her dilemma ended when she saw a text notification pop on her screen. She jolted up from her bed as she felt her heart skipping a beat, reading the contact name.

_Gigi Goode (11:32 PM): hey i couldn’t sleep. but i just wanted to say thank you for tonight_

_Crystal Methyd (11:32 PM): no, i should be the one thanking you :)_

Seven minutes. It has been seven minutes since Gigi has replied. Crystal sighed as she puts her phone back on her bed side table, only to hurriedly pick it up again to see that someone was calling her. She read the name and she suddenly couldn’t function again. She swiftly clicked answer before it gets cut off. Her heart was racing and she can feel her body slowly starting to heat up.

“Hi.” She says as her voice shakes from the nerves.

“Are you okay?” Gigi asks on the other line.

“Yeah. Yes. Yes, I am. A-Okay.” She nervously laughs.

“So… Why are you still up at this hour, love?” Crystal freezes at Gigi’s mention of “love”.

“Uhm… love?”

“Oh, sorry! I call my friends love or like honey.” Gigi giggles. Crystal’s face dropped as she realized that Gigi isn’t giving her a pet name. _“I mean, why would she?”_ Crystal thought to herself.

“That’s okay. I just thought— “

“You thought what?” Gigi cuts her off. “Oh, I get it. Yeah. I mean… If you’re into that” She continues.

“Sorry, no. Uhm… Yes.” Crystal could feel her face heat up from embarrassment. She thanked the Gay Gods that Gigi could not see her at the moment.

“So is that a yes? Or a no?” Gigi teases.

“Call me whatever” Crystal says in a whisper, already embarrassed on how the conversation took a turn.

“Crystal. I have been thinking.” Gigi was silent for a second “Do you have anything to do tomorrow?” She asks.

“Not really. Why?”

“Well, I simply just want to see you, I guess. Do you want to go out?”

“I’d love to!” Crystal excitedly replied.

“That’s great. I’ll pick you up at 10:00? I kind of want to spend the rest of the day with you.” Gigi admits.

“Is this… a date?” Crystal asks, mentally slapping herself for even asking.

“You could say that.” Gigi let out a soft laugh. “Well. See you tomorrow, Crystal.” 

If Crystal couldn’t sleep before, she definitely won’t be able to sleep now more than ever after her brief conversation with Gigi. In fact, she was too excited that she started to organize what she would wear for tomorrow. Eventually, Crystal got tired and decided to finally hit the sack at 4 A.M.

She wakes up to the sound of her alarm blaring. She sleepily reached for her clock to throw it across the room, stopping the sound and possibly breaking her alarm clock. She now regrets staying up that late last night.

Her eyes widened as the realization sank in that the reason she stayed up late was because of her anticipated date with Gigi. She was quick to get out of bed to hop in the shower—she made use of her newly bought bottle of honey and lavender shampoo as well as her milk and oats body soap. As soon as she got out, she made her way to her dresser, picking up the clothes she has organized the night before. She went with a white t-shirt—with a “ghoul gang” print—tucked in her washed high-waisted shorts. For the first time, she wore the black fishnets her friend Rock got her for Christmas last year. For shoes, she opted for her black Doc Martens and to set her entire look, she put on a mustard colored coat, leaving it unbuttoned. She looked at herself on the mirror, finger-combing her now dried hair, adding white and mustard colored clips. Lastly, she put on her usual make up before heading downstairs.

She sat on her porch to wait for Gigi’s arrival. It didn’t take long before she saw the familiar black car pull up in front of her house. As Crystal got in, she had to take in how breathtaking Gigi looked that early in the morning. Gigi wore a Prussian blue dress that stop mid-thigh with white little polka dots all over it and a simple white belt that accentuated her waist. She wore a white 4-inch heel for shoes, and for accessories, she wore the same pearl earrings and necklace that has her name in cursive.

“You ready?” Gigi smiles at her. Crystal nodded happily before Gigi steps on her gas pedal, the start of their long day ahead. The two vibed to Gigi’s playlist, Crystal took this time to think about everything that has happened since moving to L.A. a month ago. She was so infixed on her feelings about Gigi that she, not once, thought about her sexuality. “Holy shit, I am gay.” She thought to herself as she recalls her amazing date last night. She looked at Gigi, who was oblivious to the fact that she’s in Crystal’s thoughts as she drives. Crystal couldn’t believe that _that_ girl took interest in her out of all people. Bit by bit she’s able to unfold the real Gigi—She’s easily tearing down the walls Gigi managed to build for years.

After an hour, her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the car halt. Crystal looked outside to see that Gigi has already parked. The moment they got off the car, Crystal’s jaw dropped as she realized they’re at a carnival. She saw variations of rides like the ferris wheel, twister ride, and the log water ride from the outside. Gigi grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the entrance of the park excitedly.

“Two, please” Gigi beams at the woman behind the booth.

“I’ll pay!” Crystal says as she quickly pulls a fifty-dollar bill, handing it on the woman before Gigi could do so.

“Hey!” Gigi exclaims. “I was paying!”

“Too slow!” Crystal jokes as Gigi rolled her eyes quite playfully.

As they entered the park itself, Crystal stared in awe as memories of her first time in a carnival with Rock and Heidi when they were kids clog her brain. Though it’s only 11 in the morning, people were starting to fill up the park, making it lively. Gigi grabbed Crystal’s hand and dragged her to where the food stalls were located.

“Let’s have an early lunch so we can do the fun stuff next.” Gigi says clapping her hands together. “What are you getting?” She asks as she takes Crystal’s hand, slowly intertwining their fingers making Crystal blush.

Crystal ordered from the Massive Meats stall, getting their infamous maple-sage bacon-wrapped pork belly on a stick. Gigi, on the other hand, opted for the Buffalo Chicken Chimichanga. The two sat on one of the picnic tables set up near the carousel.

“Where are we exactly?” Crystal asks with a smile on her face before taking a huge bite of her pork belly, making a huge mess already. Gigi chuckles as she reaches for a napkin to gently wipe Crystal’s lips.

“Welcome to the L.A. County Fair, Crys.” She gleefully smiles at her. “It usually happens on September, but they had to move it for whatever reason.” She explains, digging in on her food.

“I’m already so excited for this day you don’t understand!” Crystal declares.

As the two ate their food, Crystal told stories of her first carnival experience with Heidi and Rock back in Missouri. According to Crystal, the three of them only had little money to spend so they mostly spent their time watching other people play fair games, cheering for them to win and watching the adults ride death defying rides that they weren’t allowed into because of the height requirement. Gigi happily listened to Crystal’s stories, and at the same time, she was admiring how beautiful Crystal actually looked. Usually, she spent her time admiring Crystal’s amusing amount of talent and wit, but this time it was different. She felt butterflies fly around inside of her stomach as she intently listened to Crystal’s childhood story. The crinkles by Crystal’s eyes whenever she fully smiles sent Gigi over the edge.

As soon as they finished eating, Gigi stood up and lead Crystal near the dessert stalls. The two shared a plate of deep fried Oreos. Gigi picked up a piece and brought it near Crystal’s mouth—She had her other hand below just in case Crystal misses. Crystal was skeptical to open her mouth at first because she didn’t like the idea of cookies being deep fried, but she eventually gave in. Her eyes widened as she chewed on it, instantly loving it.

“I told you it was good!” Gigi giggles, wiping off the powdered sugar on the side of Crystal’s lips. Crystal felt herself blush hard. Gigi was extra sweet to her today and she has easily picked up on it. Not that she is complaining in any way.

They walked hand-in-hand, immediately stopping in front ‘Dart Balloons’. Crystal let go of Gigi’s hand to assume her position. Apparently, Crystal takes carnival games very seriously. She was able to hit the balloons with her darts with no fail. The guy behind the booth handed Crystal a medium-sized turtle stuffed animal as her prize. Crystal took the stuffed animal and proceeds to hand it to Gigi.

“You earned that!” Gigi says.

“I earned it for you” Crystal smiles at her, seeing her blush for the first time. Gigi lightly bit her lower lip, taking the stuffed-animal from Crystal’s hand.

This time, it was Crystal who took Gigi’s free hand, intertwining their fingers. This time, it was her who led the way. They played a round of Ring Toss in which Gigi won and Crystal lost. The girl behind the booth handed Gigi a medium-sized stuffed toy that is a skeleton. Crystal decided to name it "Skelly".

“Here you go!” Gigi beams, handing Crystal her price.

“Are you trying to match me?” Crystal jokingly says.

Gigi only laughed at Crystal’s question—she leaned in and gave Crystal a peck on the cheeks before forcing her to get in line at the roller coaster. As they stood in line, Crystal shot Gigi a nervous look.

“You’ll be fine!” Gigi reassures her, giving her hand a light squeeze. She felt Crystal relax under her touch.

“I know. I’m just nervous. I’ve never tried roller coasters.” Crystal admits.

“Well. There’s a first for everything.” Gigi winks.

When it was their turn, the two sat side-by-side at the front part. As they ascended slowly, Crystal squeezed Gigi’s hand tightly, shutting her eyes. At the sudden drop, Crystal let out the loudest scream of her entire life. Gigi, on the other hand, was more entertained by Crystal rather than the ride itself.

“I’M GOING TO DIE!” Crystal screams, earning a laugh from Gigi. “FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK” Crystal screams repetitively as the ride went on a loop.

When they finally got off the ride, Gigi couldn’t contain her laughter as they were walking.

“Stop laughing!” Crystal pouts.

“You looked and sounded so funny.” Gigi laughs.

“It was scary. I’m never riding that one again.”

“It was kind of fun!” Gigi says, as she fixes Crystal’s hair, tucking in a loose piece of hair behind her ear. For a moment, they stared at each other’s eyes. Gigi looked away for hundreds of people surrounded them at the moment. They just couldn’t.

“Fine. It was actually fun. I liked the adrenaline” Crystal admits.

After riding countless of death defying rides together, Crystal slowly loosened up, enjoying every second. For the next few rides, she didn’t feel the need to squeeze Gigi’s hand that might cause it to break. They also tried not-so-scary rides like the carousel and some water rides. Even occasionally stopping for food breaks—like corn on the cob, grilled vegetables, wraps, ice cream, fairy floss, and the like.

Time went by so fast as it was already 7pm. They were in line for the last ride on Gigi’s checklist. The ferris wheel. The streetlamps and fairy lights from the fair lit up as it was getting dark, making everything looked even more beautiful and vibrant.

As they settled inside the ride. Crystal put her arm over Gigi’s shoulder, scooting closer. It didn’t take long before the ride started. Once they were at the very top. They can’t help but admire how pretty and astounding everything looked down below. The kids were running around, and lining up for kid friendly rides, the teens were in groups with their friends or family, the adults spending their time more on the food stalls and playing carnival games. At the top it was peaceful. They could not be seen nor judged. 

Crystal used her pointing finger, moving Gigi’s chin, making the girl face her.

“May I?” Crystal shyly asks. When Gigi nodded slightly, Crystal finally closed their gap, pressing a soft kiss on Gigi’s plump lips. She felt Gigi smile into the kiss before pulling away as the ride started to slowly descend.

They were laughing about something when she felt Gigi release her hand all of a sudden. Confused, she looked at the direction Gigi was looking. Nicky was on her way towards them.

“Nicky!” Gigi says excitedly before pulling in Nicky for a tight hug as Crystal stood there awkwardly.

“So this is why you’re not answering my texts” Nicky jokes, smiling at Crystal.

“And what about you?” Gigi squinted her eyes, looking around for a familiar face. Gigi’s eyes widened as she realizes who Nicky’s companion was. Before she could say anything, Nicky put her hand over Gigi’s mouth.

“Shut up! Don’t say anything!” Nicky giggles. Gigi stuck her tongue out, forcing Nicky to remove her hand. ‘Ew, that’s disgusting!”

“So are you two just friends?” Gigi teases.

“Look. We are just like you and Crystal here.” Nicky says, looking at Crystal. “Jaida and I are still… Processing stuff.” Nicky admits shyly.

“It’s okay, Nicky.” Gigi smiles at her friend. She looked at Crystal beside her and took her hand again. “This stays between us, Nicky Doll.”

“Of course, G. If there is _anyone_ who knows you best, it’s me. Now before Jaida thinks I left her, I’m going now. Enjoy!” Nicky waves as she made her way back to Jaida who was at one of the food stalls.

“Who would have known, huh.” Gigi says, looking at Crystal.

“So… Nicky knows about us now.” Crystal says in a whisper.

“She can be trusted, Crys.” Gigi assures her.

The two walked around the fair, making a stop at the photo booth next to the merchandise shop. They took about 7 sets of pictures raging from them being silly, kissing, or just smiling at the camera.

After a while, Crystal noticed that Gigi was starting to struggle to walk in her heels. Without notice, she stepped in front of Gigi before kneeling.

“Come on.” Crystal points to her back.

“What?” Gigi looked at her weirdly.

“Your feet must me tired. Come on”

“I’m fine, Crys.” Gigi smiles at Crystal’s concern.

“Do I have to force you?” Crystal jokingly says.

She didn’t have to tell her twice before Gigi finally gave in. Gigi hopped on Crystal’s back, resting her chin on Crystal’s shoulder as Crystal carried her. She was obliged to hold on to the turtle stuffed animal and Skelly as Crystal’s hands were under her knees.

“Thank you, Crys.” She whispers, pressing a kiss on Crystal’s cheeks.

“Don’t do that.” Crystal groans. “I want to properly give you a kiss.” She smiles.

“What are you going to do?” Gigi teases, pressing a kiss behind Crystal’s ear.

“Gigi…” Crystal warns.

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop” Gigi chuckles as she rests her head back on Crystal’s shoulder.

Gigi hopped off Crystal’s back when they have finally made it in front of her car. Gigi placed the turtle stuffed animal and Skelly at the back first before opening the door for Crystal.

The drive home was peaceful. No one really uttered a word probably because the both of them were physically tired from their very productive day. It was already 11 P.M. when they’ve made it in front of Crystal’s house.

“Crys, do you mind me staying in? I’m exhausted, I don’t think my eyes can remain open any longer.” Gigi says, looking tiredly at Crystal.

“Of course! I’d love to have you here.” Crystal replied, this is going to be Gigi’s first time sleeping over. Crystal mentally praised herself for cleaning her room earlier.

Crystal gave a very sleepy Gigi a piggyback ride until they made it inside of her room. She even hushed her parents who were at the couch, waiting for her. They only nodded at Crystal, acknowledging that her _friend_ was probably tired.

Crystal laid Gigi down on her bed, carefully removing her heels, and setting them beside the door. She quietly walked towards her dresser, taking a pair of pajamas, and some make up wipes for Gigi but as soon as she turned around, she saw that Gigi was already peacefully sleeping. She carefully sat beside Gigi, making the bed dip from her weight, causing Gigi to shift positions. Crystal took her make up wipe, and very gently ran the cloth over Gigi’s face, removing her make up. As she was doing so, she can’t help but stare at the perfect girl in front of her. She gently ran the cloth on Gigi’s plump lips, removing the last bit of makeup she had.

Gigi’s eyes slowly fluttered open, looking at Crystal, making her slightly move away to create some sort of distance between them.

“Sorry. Did I wake you up?” Crystal says in a whisper. “I have fresh pajamas for you.” She says, showing Gigi. “Do you need help?”

“Mhm.” The only sound Gigi was able to muster.

Gigi slightly shifted her weight up, allowing Crystal to carefully slip off her dress. This was Crystal’s first time seeing Gigi only in a bra and an underwear. She couldn’t help the blush that made its way on her face. Gigi slowly raised her arms letting Crystal get her in the pajamas. Crystal gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before heading back to her dresser to get changed and clean up her makeup.

Crystal laid down beside Gigi, and in an instant, Gigi wrapped her arm around Crystal’s waist, resting her head on Crystal’s chest.

Crystal ran her hand on Gigi’s hair until she fell asleep as well.

…

The next morning. Crystal woke up to see that Gigi is facing the other way. She took this as an opportunity to very carefully walk out of the room and head downstairs to make breakfast. As expected, as soon as she walked in the kitchen, she saw her dad reading the daily news, and her mom was already preparing ingredients for breakfast.

“Good morning, sweetie!” Her dad beams at her before going back on his newspaper.

“Hi, Crys. How’s your friend?” Her mom asks, whisking the egg.

“Good morning mom and dad.” Crystal says, walking over to the counter. “Gigi’s fine, she’s still asleep. Can I help here? I want to bring her breakfast before she wakes up.” She smacks her lips.

“I am happy that you have a friend like Gigi… And sure, you may help me.”

Crystal’s mom asked how their “bonding” went last night since they went home pretty late already. Crystal enthusiastically told her mom what happened leaving out the part where they held hands, kissed, and flirted of course.

Crystal managed not to burn a thing as she made her infamous pancakes, fixing Gigi a plate, adding freshly cut strawberries and blueberries on the side. She poured the maple syrup separately in a small cup, and the butter on a smaller plate.

When she was about to fetch Gigi, she saw her already halfway down the stairs.

“Good morning. You were gone when I woke up.” Gigi says, giving her a light smile.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to wake you up. I made you breakfast!” She chirps. She looked behind just in case her parents followed her, giving Gigi a quick kiss on the lips before leading her to the dining room.

“Oh there she is!” Crystal’s dad beams at Gigi.

The two sat down beside each other. Gigi looked at her plate, her mouth started to water at the sight of the scrumptious looking breakfast in front of her.

“You really made this?” Gigi asks.

“Of course! Try it!” Crystal proudly says, waiting for Gigi to take the first bite, wanting to see her reaction.

“This is good!” Gigi complements. Crystal gave her a smile before digging in on her own plate.

“So, Gigi. How’s school for you?” Dorothy asks.

“So far so good! Actually, by Monday clubs would recruit new members so I’d be handling the cheer tryouts.” Gigi shares. “You know, Crystal. You can join the Art Club. You’ll fit right in!” She grins at Crystal.

“That sounds great!” Crystal claps her hand.

“I have Aquaria’s number. I’ll let her know that you’re interested so you won’t need to sign up anymore.”

“Who’s Aquaria?” Crystal questions.

“She’s the president of the Art Club! We were friends when she did cheer, but she decided that cheer wasn’t really for her.” Gigi shares.

“Are you close?” Crystal presses.

“I wouldn’t say close, but we did hangout with Nicky and the squad before. I guess she’s pretty chill.”

“That sounds great! Count me in then!” She chirps.

…

Gigi left after breakfast. She spent the entire Sunday recalling everything that had happened the night before and the night before that. She couldn’t erase the dumb smirk lingering on her face. For the first time in forever, she’s somewhat at peace with herself. Maybe it was because of the fact that Crystal let her be her true self.

She didn’t want to admit it at first, but there's no point denying it now. As she sat on her bed, she just whispers to herself.

_“I’m falling for Crystal Elizabeth Methyd”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read every comment y'all put and can I just say how incredibly thankful I am for those who put up with this?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm introducing a new character in this chapter!

[October, Monday]

The moment Crystal, Jackie, and Widow arrived at school, students were already crowding the halls looking for a club to join to. Crystal eyed the Art Club Booth that was located at the very end of the hall. She was greeted by a petite girl that had porcelain skin, piercing blue eyes, and long ocean blue hair.

“Hi! You must be Crystal! I’m Aquaria.” Aquaria greets. “Gigi told me to expect you! Are you joining?”

“Yes, I’d love to join.” She says, giving Aquaria a light smile.

“Great!” Aquaria chirps, handing Crystal a piece of paper that says ‘schedule’. “This is the schedule for our annual meetings and stuff. We always use Miss Oddly’s art room after class.” She says, pointing at the texts. “Later, after classes we will have a short introduction. Attendance is a must!” She giggles.

“I’ll be there” Crystal awkwardly says. She doesn’t know how to match Aquaria’s energy this early in the morning. “Hey, Aquaria. Uhm… “Crystal hesitates. “Do you know where Gigi is?” She finally asks.

“Oh uhm… She must be at the Gym! She’s holding the cheer tryouts!”

Crystal swiftly made her way towards their Gymnasium. She noticed a long line of students going to the gym—She didn’t realize how important cheerleading and sports were in this school up until this moment. To be fair, people were only there to either watch the tryouts or to check out hot jocks and cheerleaders. Her heart skipped a beat seeing Gigi in her light blue cheer uniform that hugs all of her curves. She watched as Gigi performed a polished routine in front of everyone before tryouts actually starts. She can feel people’s gazes on Gigi making her slightly frustrated, but she couldn’t do anything about it. If looks could kill, Crystal has already murdered half of the people in the gym who were looking at Gigi differently.

The bell rang quite late that day as students were sorting their respective clubs. Ms. Oddly’s class was going smoothly, they were discussing art forms during the Renaissance period until they heard the bell for announcement, Mr. Dalton’s voiced boomed on every classroom speaker, getting everyone’s attention.

“Hello Jeremy Knott High Schoolers! This is Mr. Dalton here to announce the upcoming interstate Cheerleading Competition! Cheerleaders who will compete must finish their requirements weeks in advance as you will focus on training, routine, and overall preparation for the most awaited competition. According to Coach Hytes, preparation starts next week. Once again, Good luck to our very own JKHS Cheerleaders! Approach Coach Hytes or your head cheerleader, Georgina Goode for confirmation and any other questions. Thank you!” The class erupted with cheers as Mr. Dalton finished his announcement. Some students were already congratulating Gigi in class.

“Well, Miss Goode. I’ll give you the list of requirements after the class. I know you can do this.” Ms. Oddly excitedly says as she claps for Gigi.

After the class, Crystal made her way to Gigi, who was fiddling with her locker.

“Hey!” Crystal says, poking Gigi’s side making her jump

“Don’t do that!” Gigi laughs softly.

“Good luck on your upcoming competition” She beams.

“I’m going to be so busy. I hope this is all worth it.”

“I can help you with your requirements you know.” Crystal winks.

“Absolutely not! Terrible idea.” Gigi jokes.

“So… My house later or yours?”

“Are you serious?” Gigi says, arching her brows. Crystal only gave her a playful smirk, making her bite her bottom lip. “Stop that.”

Before Crystal could respond, Nicky was already in between the both of them.

“Nicky, what are you doing?” Gigi questions.

“Cutting the sexual tension.” Nicky says playfully. “Sorry, Crys. I have to take your girl away; we might be late and Miss Hytes might kill us!”

“Hey! I’m no one’s girl!” Gigi giggles as she gets dragged away by Nicky.

Crystal can’t pin point why, but her heart sank when Gigi said she’s no one’s girl. She knows they were only having dates, and they’re not really official, but it hurt her still. 

For the rest of the day, time was slow for Crystal. Nothing excited her and maybe it was because Gigi’s statement still bothered her. Jackie and Widow have tried their hardest to distract their friend, but to no avail, nothing worked. It wasn’t until their last period when Jackie finally took the absence of their teacher as an opportunity to talk to Crystal.

“Crys, can you tell us what’s up?” Jackie says, her voice full of concern.

“I’ve been meaning to ask Widow something. Did Gigi ever date anyone before?” Crystal asks, resting her elbows on the table, her chin resting on top of her hand.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe we are talking about that tall jar of MAYO again!” Widow exclaims. “Surprisingly, Gigi rarely dates. But it’s always one of the popular boys. They were all douchebags, except that one guy she dated for 2 years. Malcolm De Loughery.”

“Tell me about him” Crystal curiously asked, leaning a bit forward to Widow’s direction.

“Well, Malcolm or Max was the star football player and he was better than his seniors. He left this school like— two years ago because some fancy university offered him a scholarship or something. He was nice, I guess. I mean he never bullied anyone. I liked him because Gigi was actually tolerable when they were together. Gigi broke up with him when he left. From what I’ve heard, she just didn’t want long distance relationships. Then after that, she met Dahlia and made everyone’s life a living hell”

Crystal felt her heart ache at the thought of Gigi being in love with someone else. If she was feeling down earlier, she is now feeling much worse.

“Crystal, I’m still so confused. How are you suddenly close to Gigi?” Widow says, squinting her eyes at Crystal.

“Well, I guess we just have things in common” She laughed nervously

“When you said you were developing feelings for Gigi… Was that for real?”

“I mean… Yeah” Crystal nodded in agreement

“Okay so… You’re gay gay?”

“I guess so, Widow. I mean—I don’t see myself with a boy at all. Call me delusional, but I really like Gigi” Crystal answered truthfully. She is so whipped about Gigi that she doesn’t see herself with anyone but her. It’s too early to tell, but one thing is for sure. And that’s her growing feelings for Georgina Goode.

“You’re not delusional, Crys.” Jackie says, interrupting Crystal’s thoughts. “As your resident lesbian, there’s a chance that Gigi likes you too. I mean, hello? She practically pulled you away from us just to drive you home. I mean, if we have the time I could list the times Gigi showed affection to you.” Jackie continues

“Look.” Crystal sighs “I can’t hide this anymore. At least not to you guys.” She looked at her surrounding to make sure no one was eavesdropping before motioning Jackie and Widow to lean in closer. “Remember when we went out for dinner? We kissed that night. Then we went to the L.A. County fair the following day. ---“

Crystal proceeded to unfold her and Gigi’s secret dates that no one knows except Gigi’s best friend, Nicky. Crystal watched as Jackie and Widow’s eyes widened as her story progressed.

“You WHAT?” Widow whispered harshly.

“Crystal that’s amazing! I knew it was only a matter of time.” Jackie says excitedly.

She noticed how Widow was suddenly silent for the rest of the time left for their period.

“Widow, are you okay?” Crystal says as they were walking out of their classroom.

“I can’t help but think about things.” Widow sighs. “Is this why Gigi stopped talking to me? Because of her sexuality?” She says with sadness in her voice.

“I can help you talk to her.” Crystal says, giving her friend a soft smile.

“You would do that?” Widow says, looking at Crystal.

“Of course! Also if you don’t mind, I won’t go home with you guys. I have Art Club today” Crystal says, hugging her two friends’ goodbye.

She made her way to Miss Oddly’s classroom and to her surprise, almost everyone was there already. She met new people with the same interest as her and understands her crazy art concepts. She spent most of the time talking to Aiden, though she also met new amazing people she hoped to be friends with like Aquaria. It didn’t take long before the whole club talked about Gigi to which Crystal tried her hardest to remain silent.

“I have been trying to recruit Gigi here for the past year or so because she’s amazing” Aquaria says, recalling all the times she pestered Gigi to join the club.

“Good thing she turned down. Isn’t she mean? Her and her squad” Asia scoffs.

“I just thought she would be a great addition to this club since Miss Oddly has always talked so highly of her.” Aquaria defended. “Plus we really don’t know her personally guys, so we shouldn’t judge her.”

“Wait new girl...Uhm… Crystal!” Asia beams “Didn’t you win the dinner ticket Miss Oddly gave? And you were with Gigi right? Tell us about it” Asia pressed curiously. Now, the whole club’s attention is on Crystal.

“Uh…” Crystal hesitated. “So yeah. We had dinner. She was actually pretty nice the whole time. She picked me up and dropped me off at my house. That’s all.”

“See, guys! It’s settled. Let’s not judge Gigi.” Aquaria claps her hands “Well, thank you for joining the Art Club ladies and gentlemen! Club meetings will always be on Mondays and Wednesdays after class.”

...

The cool air hit Crystal’s face as soon as she opened the main entrance. She was about to start walking home when someone grabbed her hand.

“Hello, gorgeous.” Crystal turned around to see it was Gigi. A smile instantly crawled to her face at the sight of her. “Why are you still in school?” Gigi asked.

“Oh. I joined the art club.” Crystal says excitedly.

“That’s great! Tell me all about it!” Gigi chirps, pulling Crystal towards the familiar black car. Gigi opened the door for her before settling on the driver’s seat. She began driving as Crystal broke down the story about her new found club.

“Okay so. I’ve met Aquaria. She said she was trying to make you join the club for quite some time now”

“Oh yeah. I didn’t want to join because I already have cheer.”

“Speaking about cheer.” Crystal says, looking at her. “When will you start training?”

“Next week! It’s crazy. I’m glad there’s not a lot of requirements anyways.”

“So does that mean you will be busy?”

“Yup! And we won’t always train at school. Sometimes we train at the competition venue so we get the grasp of the environment”

“That’s so cool!” Crystal beams at Gigi. “I’m so excited for you. I just know that you will kick their asses!” Crystal says with full enthusiasm.

“Are you still coming over?” Gigi teases.

“Is that even a question, Miss Goode?” She teases back.

…

Okay yes. Maybe this was a terrible idea. The second Gigi’s bedroom door closed, her lips found Crystal’s. She left small kisses all over Crystal’s face making her giggle.

“Where is this coming from?” Crystal giggles, breaking away from Gigi.

“You think I didn’t see you during try outs earlier? You really need to watch your gaze.” Gigi says, pulling Crystal on her couch.

“You saw me?” Crystal blushes. She thought she made the smart choice to sit at the very top in hopes that Gigi won’t see her.

“Yes and I’ve been wanting to kiss you all fucking day.” Gigi sighs.

Without saying anything, Crystal tugged on Gigi’s uniform, motioning the blonde to sit on her lap. In response, Gigi straddled her, pressing their foreheads together. Crystal’s hand found Gigi’s—she gave it a small kiss before slowly intertwining their fingers together.

Crystal can feel Gigi’s hot breath against her lips. Finally, she used her free hand to cup Gigi’s face, closing their distance. Their lips moved in synch softly and tenderly. Gigi let go of Crystal’s hand to wrap her arms around Crystal’s neck, pulling their bodies even closer if that was possible.

Crystal bit Gigi’s bottom lip—a soft moan escaping her lips. The soft kiss that was once tender was now filled with heat and passion. Gigi slowly grinded her hips, as Crystal’s hand found her waist—mirroring its motion. Gigi—without breaking the kiss—removed her blazer and tossed it on the floor. Her hands were now on Crystal’s hair giving it a slight tug, making Crystal groan into their kiss.

Crystal managed to unbutton Gigi’s white long sleeve polo exposing her neck and chest more. She broke the kiss as she buries her face on Gigi’s neck—allowing her to take in Gigi’s strong perfume. She left soft kisses on Gigi’s neck, leaving a mark just between Gigi’s collarbone and neck causing Gigi to let out a soft whimper. Crystal slowly looked up a Gigi, pulling her in for another kiss.

Gigi was the first to pull away making Crystal pout sadly in response.

“Crystal if this is your definition of helping me then I won’t be able to finish my requirements” Gigi giggles, pressing a soft kiss on Crystal’s pouting lips.

“It’s help in a different way.” Crystal winks.

“Crys!” Gigi squeals, burying her face on Crystal’s neck as a blush crept to her cheeks.

“You’re just… “Crystal pauses, making Gigi look at her. “So perfect” She added, planting a kiss on Gigi’s forehead.

“I’m not. “Gigi says sternly. “So, are you helping me or what?” She smiles at Crystal.

“Only if you let me kiss you.” Crystal teases.

The two ended up not doing anything as planned that night. Their night was filled with soft kisses and laughter as they cuddled on Gigi’s bed.

…

For the next 4 days, Crystal was always over at Gigi’s house helping her for real this time. With Crystal’s help, Gigi was actually able to finish her requirements in no time. She often stole a kiss or two from Gigi, making her blush every single time.

Crystal was so focused on helping Gigi that she wasn’t able to bring up Gigi’s _“I am no one’s girl_ ” comment which ate her up every single day. The uncertainty is killing her and it was becoming more and more obvious since she’s really not good at hiding what she feels or what she thinks. Even at school, Jackie and Widow tried to convince Crystal to open up more, but she felt so stupid. Gigi was right anyway; they weren’t a couple. At least not yet--Crystal thought to herself.

It was Friday night when Gigi finally took notice Crystal’s changing mood as they were cuddling on her bed.

“Crys, just tell me what’s going on in your brain.” Gigi asks. “You keep switching moods and you know I hate secrets.” Gigi says, sitting up—Crystal mirroring her action, sighing.

“What are we Gigi?”

“What do you mean?” Gigi asks, looking at her.

“This!” She exclaims, pointing to herself then Gigi.

“What do you want us to be, Crys.”

“You have to stop answering me with questions.” Crystal groans flopping back down on Gigi’s bed again. “I want you so bad. I want to call you my girlfriend. I want to be yours.” She whispers.

“Stand up. Let’s go.” Gigi says, standing up grabbing a coat for her and Crystal.

“What? Where are we going?” Crystal asks, her gaze following Gigi who was by the door.

“Just. Trust me.”

Crystal followed Gigi as they made their way to Gigi’s car. The whole drive, Gigi didn’t utter a word. Crystal instantly knew where they were going. It didn’t take long before they were up a hill close to “The Spot”—as Gigi would call it. She remembers the first time Gigi took her there and how they had their first kiss so clearly. It was one of Crystal's favorite memories after all.

“What are we doing here?” Crystal asked curiously as both of them got off the car.

“I didn’t want to have this conversation in my room or any other place.” Gigi says as she sits close to the edge of the hill which overlooks Los Angeles. Gigi patted the space next to her.

“What conversation?” Crystal asks, sitting beside Gigi. She’s fully aware what Gigi was talking about, but she wanted to Gigi to be the one to open up.

“You know what I’m talking about, Crys.” Gigi says, looking at Crystal.

“I want you to say it.” Crystal challenges.

“If it isn’t obvious enough. I like you, Crystal Elizabeth Methyd. I like you so damn much. I want to be with you so bad---so so so so so bad you don’t understand. I’m just scared.” Gigi says, her voice filled with sincerity. “Please say something”

“I’ve always liked you, Gigi. Though you were a snob at first, you have always captivated me.” Crystal confessed. “I always find myself staring at you in class. Not to be a creeper--I just admired how beautiful you are. Then when I got to know you more, my feelings just grew and it’s ever growing because there’s always something new about you to un-puzzle. And I just— ‘Crystal paused to take a deep breath. “I just can’t see myself with anyone else but you” She added taking Gigi’s hand, giving it a soft kiss.

“I was unsure of you, Crystal. But you have always proved me wrong. And I can’t picture myself with anyone either. I’m just scared of getting hurt again.” Gigi says, looking down.

“You don’t have to be scared. I’ll be by your side, G. Against all odds.” Crystal reassures her.

“You mean that?” Gigi finally looks at her.

“Of course, Love.” Crystal scooted closer to her, closing their distance. “Gigi Goode, will you be my girlfriend?”

“I thought you’d never ask” Gigi smiles before pressing a soft kiss on Crystal’s lips. Crystal laid down, pulling Gigi with her. Gigi looked at the glistening night sky while Crystal looked at her.

She didn’t want this moment to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that on that!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to highlight their friend groups this chapter! Hope y'all like it :)

[Saturday]

Crystal couldn’t really sleep the night before. As soon as Gigi dropped her home, she ran straight to her room and screamed onto a pillow. She just couldn’t believe everything that had happened. It was all too real for Crystal.

“Crys… Sweetie are you up?” Her mom knocked before coming in to find Crystal sprawled on her bed fast asleep. “Crystal. Your friend Widow is on the phone.” She lightly shakes Crystal in attempts to wake her up but Crystal stayed asleep.

It wasn’t until 3 hours later when Crystal finally woke up from the sound of two people chatting. She opened her eyes to see Jackie and Widow sitting on the floor, laughing at something. The two looked at the very sleepy Crystal in synch, making them burst out of laughter. It wasn’t a pleasant sight. Crystal’s hair was like a bird’s nest, she drooled on her pillow, and she couldn’t properly open her eyes. Widow was quick to whip out her phone to take a picture of her vulnerable friend.

“She’s finally awake!” Jackie rejoices, putting her hands in the air—Widow did the same.

“Crystal, do you have any idea what time it is? It’s 11:30. You’re lucky the movie we are going to watch doesn’t start until 3. You have less than 3 hours to get ready ma’am!” Widow points out.

Crystal groaned as she rolled over her bed. She couldn’t believe she almost forgot about their planned movie date with her friends. She rubbed her eyes with her fingers in attempts to open them. She lazily got up from her bed and went straight to the shower earning her cheers from her two friends.

As she got ready, she noticed how her, Widow, and Jackie resemble the Powerpuff Girls. Jackie was wearing a salmon pink shirt, black ripped denims, and white rubber shoes. As for Widow, she rocked a green long sleeve turtle neck, washed jeans, and her favorite boots. It was only right for Crystal to wear something blue. She rummaged through her dresser, pulling out a baby blue crop top, and a mini skirt to match. Of course she wouldn’t forget the black fishnets which she’s been obsessing with ever since she wore it for her date with Gigi. To finish her whole outfit, she went with her usual black doc martens.

“I’m really sorry for sleeping in! I swear I had my alarm.” Crystal looks at her friends apologetically as she finishes her make-up.

‘It’s okay, Crys. It’s only… “Jackie pauses as she looked at her watch for the time. “It’s only 12:45. We still have time. Widow will just have to step on her gas pedal real hard.” Jackie snorts.

The second Widow’s car door closed, she sped off like there was no tomorrow. The car ride was filled with Crystal screaming and Jackie laughing as Widow honked at every car on the way.

“MOVE MOVE MOVE!” Widow exclaims, earning another laugh from Jackie.

Jackie turned her head to see that Crystal had an ancient grip of some sort on the car seats. It didn’t take long before they have finally arrived at the cinema. It only took them half an hour to get there since Widow never drove that fast in her entire driving life. As they were approaching the ticket booth, Widow saw Gigi, Nicky, Jaida, and Jan walking on the same direction, making her fix her posture immediately.

“Ugh. Why did they have to be here?” Widow groans.

“Who?” Jackie asks. Widow only pointed at the girls before rushing to the ticket booth to have dibs on the seats.

Crystal watched as Gigi walked towards her, a smile slowly making its way on her face. She couldn’t help but stare at her girlfriend. Gigi was wearing a white off-shoulder flowy dress that stops just below her knees, a washed denim jacket, and a white 1-inch strappy sandals.

“Hi, gorgeous.” Gigi greets. “What are you watching?”

“Oh uhm. A horror movie. What about you?”

“Ugh.” Gigi groans. “Same. Nicky forced me into this. I hate horror films. They scare me too much.” She pouts, looking at Crystal.

“Gigi!” Nicky shouts, calling Gigi’s attention. “G, it’s free sitting!” Gigi only gave her friend a thumbs up before shooting her a fake smile.

“Anyways… Do you have tickets already?” Gigi asks.

“Yeah. I gave Widow my money.”

“What about snacks?”

“I’ll buy one right now.” Crystal says as she points at the snack booth.

“Let’s go then!” Gigi says excitedly, taking Crystal’s hand and basically dragging her towards the said booth earning them both looks from their friends.

Their friends watched them from afar, still taking in what’s happening in front of them. Jan was in between Nicky and Jaida. The two were still hiding everything from everyone except their close friends. Jackie and Widow, on the other hand, stood together, creating a small distance from Gigi’s group. However, all of them were looking at the same thing.

“What is going on, on here on this day?” Widow asks no one in particular.

“I don’t know. But I know that it’s something great.” Jan says softly.

“So, are you guys watching the same thing?” Nicky asks, breaking the awkward air.

“Yes.” Widow nodded. “Where are you guys sitting?”

“We will see.” Nicky says. “Do you guys want to sit together? I mean, I no longer have to explain. We know what’s going on over there.” Nicky points at the two. “We should be supportive if we love them, right?” All of them just nodded to what Nicky said.

After everyone has bought their snacks, they made their way to Cinema 8. They all sat together—from right to left; Widow, Jackie, Crystal, Gigi, Nicky, Jaida, and Jan.

Once the movie started, Gigi’s hand found its way to Crystal’s—intertwining their fingers. For the most of it, Gigi had her eyes closed and she kept squeezing Crystal’s hand hard whenever she got scared. Crystal actually found this cute. She gave Gigi light squeezes to calm her down a bit though it didn’t really work.

Towards the climax of the movie, Gigi’s face was already buried in Crystal’s arm as her hand tightly squeezed Crystal’s shirt. Crystal wasn’t really able to focus on the movie. She spent her time admiring Gigi from the dark cinema with only the huge screen as her light source. Jackie and Widow, on the other hand, lived for the movie. They occasionally let out screams and laugh at themselves afterwards. Jaida gave Nicky and Jan a hard time—just like Gigi, Jaida isn’t too keen on horror movies as they both easily get scared.

As they walked out of the theater, Jackie and Widow continued to discuss which character was the dumbest, and Gigi and Crystal subconsciously still have their hands intertwined. The seven of them stopped dead on their tracks when they saw Dahlia walking towards them. Gigi was quick to let go of Crystal’s hand, making the brunette look down at the sudden gesture. Before Gigi could say anything, Nicky stood in front of her, ready to greet Dahlia.

“Dahlia!” Nicky says, enveloping Dahlia in a tight hug. “You have never texted us. What happened?”

“That happened.” Dahlia groans, her eyes were glaring at Crystal who was beside Gigi. “I got suspended.” She added, rolling her eyes.

“Well you did bully Crystal unprovoked.” Widow argues. "You threw food and drinks at her. I'm so glad Mr.Dalton saw everything."

“Well, it’s what she deserves.” Dahlia smirks at them. Crystal looked at Gigi’s balled up fists. She tried to take her hand but the blonde would not budge on bit.

“Dahlia. Don’t say that. Crystal really didn’t do anything to you.” Jan chimes in.

“Since when are you guys _not_ my friends? Why are you all suddenly hanging out with these freaks?” Dahlia knows to herself that she wanted everything to blow up. It’s just a matter of who will get pissed off first.

“They’re not freaks, Dahlia. They’re my friends.” Gigi says under her gritted teeth. She’s trying her hardest not to lose her cool.

“Chill, Geege! My gosh, everyone’s a softie nowadays.” Dahlia says sarcastically.

“Well, you’re a bitch.” Gigi blurts out.

“Me? A bitch? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Didn’t you ditch Widow here after middle school? Didn’t you bully Jackie when she just moved to our school? Didn’t you give Crystal so much shit too? Why am I the only one paying for all of this?” Dahlia scoffs

“Dahlia, that’s enough.” Nicky says, putting a hand on Dahlia’s shoulder only to be shoved away.

“Why are you telling me enough? Tell that to Gigi! We are all like this because of her. She’s vile! I’ll make sure you have no one left. Everyone has their own secrets, Gigi. I’ll ruin what you love the most.” Dahlia threatens, before walking away.

Dahlia hadn’t made it 5 steps away from them when she found herself on the concrete floor with Gigi on top of her. Nicky and Jan had to pry Gigi off of Dahlia before things could escalate more.

“If you _ever_ lay a hand on her I will break you!” Gigi yells, attempting to free herself from Nicky and Jan.

“What and who are you even talking about?” Dahlia scoffs, standing up from the ground.

“Dahlia. Please just go.” Jaida finally says.

“Jaida? Are you fucking kidding me? You’re with them too?” This time, Dahlia’s eyes were filled with sadness rather than anger.

“This is not the time and place.” Jaida defends.

“Please stop fighting. We’re all supposed to be friends.” Jan says as she was holding onto Gigi who was still squirming under her grip.

“Leave with me right now, Jan. If you’re my friend you would leave with me.” Dahlia challenges, but Jan only gave her an apologetic look. “Unbelievable” She shakes her head before finally walking away.

“She’s gone now. Calm down, G.” Jaida says, putting a hand on Gigi’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry for that. I just—I couldn’t stop myself. I was so frustrated.” Gigi exhales.

“You and Dahlia would have to talk one way or another” Jan smiles at her softly. “But who’s hungry?” She beams, attempting to lighten up the air.

“I thought no one would ask!” Widow claps her hands. “Jan, you can ride with us!” She added.

“Ronan?” Crystal suggests.

“You have impeccable taste, ma’am!” Jaida chirps.

Since both Widow and Gigi brought their cars, everyone divided whether who is joining who. Nicky, and Jaida rode with Gigi while the rest rode with Widow. Upon arriving, Crystal noticed the same guy by the door—the one who assisted her and Gigi on their first ever date—smiling at them.

“Miss Goode! You’re back.” He smiles at the group. “Exclusive room?” He suggested, to which Gigi only nodded.

The guy lead them to the second floor which was filled with more tables and the private rooms which may be used for meetings, private parties or gatherings. Inside the room, there was a long table which could sit 10 people. Widow and Jackie of course sat next to each other with Crystal just beside Widow. Gigi and Nicky sat beside each other on the other side, with Jaida beside Nicky and Jan beside Gigi.

Gigi ordered for the group since she’s the one familiar with the place.

“It has been so long since we went here, Gigi!” Jan excitedly says, as she takes in the beauty of the place once again.

“I missed this!” Nicky says, placing her elbows on the table as she looks at the three from the other side of the table. “So, do you guys like it here?” She asks, in attempts to clear the somewhat awkward air between the two groups.

“This is my first time here! It always seemed too fancy for me.” Jackie admits.

“I’m sure you will love it here! What about you, Widow?” She asks, getting Widow’s attention.

“Oh. Uhm. This is my second time. I went here back in middle school for my birthday.” She looked down on her hands. It was one of the best birthdays she has ever had. Back when Gigi was still her friend. Gigi paid for their meal with the money from her piggy-bank. Widow couldn’t help but only smile at the memory. She knows to herself that if it wasn’t for Crystal’s friendship with Gigi, all of her memories with the blonde would only be a fragment of her memory. She didn’t expect to be back on that same restaurant with Gigi which was too overwhelming for her. She excused herself from the group to head to the bathroom in an effort to compose herself. She looked at the mirror to see that someone entered the bathroom.

It was Gigi.

“Hey.” Gigi says, her voice slightly cracking because of the dryness of her throat.

“Hi.” Widow simply answers before going back to washing her hands just to distract herself.

“This isn’t the perfect place to talk, but I’ve been wanting to talk to you, Widow.” Gigi says as she slowly approaches Widow.

“All of those years we could have talked. Why now?” She replies, still not looking at Gigi.

“I don’t know.” Gigi looks down at her hands which she slowly rubbed together. Widow knows that Gigi only ever does this whenever she’s guilty of something or she’s extremely nervous.

“You don’t have to be nervous around me, Gigi. All I am is confused and hurt.” Widow sighs.

“I’m so sorry, Widow. I just— “She stutters. “I thought you wouldn’t understand me. I thought you were going to leave me just like everyone else when you find out the truth about me.”

“What did you want me to understand, Gigi? Up until now I think about the reason and up until now it’s still a mystery.” Widow placed her hand on top of Gigi’s hand, she looked at Gigi’s eyes hoping to find the answer she has been wondering for years.

“I’m gay” Gigi says in a whisper. “I was scared. We were in middle school. No one would understand me. I thought you would hate me. I just didn’t want you to push me away so I spared myself that pain and pushed you away. I didn’t think of how you would feel about it”

“Gigi, do you know how much memories were wasted? I loved you! You were my best friend; we tell each other our deepest secrets. I would never judge you for who you are and you know that.” Widow paused. “What about Nicky? Why do you trust her? She questions.

“She understands me so much because we are on the same boat, and she just has all the right things to say.'' Gigi sighed, looking down. “I’m so sorry, Widow. It was very selfish of me to disregard your feelings”

“Don’t think about it anymore, G” Widow says, pulling Gigi for a hug. “I’m glad you told me this. I missed you so much. Please don’t leave my life anymore” Widow’s voice cracked.

“I won’t. I would never ever abandon you anymore. I know it would take time to build what we had before, but it doesn’t matter how long. What matters is that we build it back up” Gigi reassures her, rubbing her back for comfort

Widow pulled away smiling at her “So… are you going to tell me what’s going on with you and Crystal.” She smiles at her. Gigi couldn’t remember the last time she saw Widow’s smile, and it was refreshing to see it again.

“She makes me so happy. _So_ happy” Gigi covered her face as she blushes.

“You’re in for a ride, G. That girl is whipped about you. Sure, she has questionable clothing choices but anyone can look past that” Widow jokes.

“Hey, don’t say that!” Gigi giggles

“I mean…” 

“Don’t be mean! She’s perfect the way she is. She’s actually a genius, and she’s funny... And her clothes are cool.”

“Oh I know that, G. I just wanted to see how you would react.” Widow says, leaving Gigi standing there with a surprised expression.

“Well the food might arrive!” Widow calls out by the door.

When the two of them came back, the food was already served. They smiled at their friends before sitting on their respective seats. Nicky started the dinner with a toast. It was Crystal’s first time tasting any form of alcohol—the taste instantly made her gag.

“This isn’t for me.” She says as she sets down the glass on the table.

“Here, love. Try mine. It’s champagne, it’s not that bad.” Gigi smiles, handing her, her own glass. She watched as Crystal took a sip. She gave Gigi a small smile and a thumbs up. Now _this_ is the one she could drink.

As the dinner went on, Gigi has been building up her courage to tell everyone about her and Crystal. She wanted to flaunt it. She hated hiding things from her friends. _Someone like Crystal deserves to be flaunted._ Gigi thought to herself.

“Gigi, do you want to say something? You have been fidgeting on your seat for quite some time now, it’s distracting me.” Nicky jokes. Now everyone’s eyes were on Gigi.

Gigi stood up and made her way towards Crystal nervously as everyone’s gaze followed her. She reached out for Crystal’s hand, making her stand up from her seat as well. She took a deep breath before looking at her friends.

“Crystal is my girlfriend.” Gigi says, intertwining her hand with Crystal’s. Crystal couldn’t help but blush at what Gigi just did. “We only started to be official last night. I like her. I like her so much.” She added, now looking at Crystal.

The group erupted in a series of cheers and congrats.

“ABOUT TIME!” Jackie squeals.

“I’m so happy for you Gigi!” Jan says as she claps continuously.

“The lesbians are taking over!” Widow says dramatically. “In no time there will be an entire colony of lesbians at Jeremy Knott High School” She jokes.

“I’m happy for you two.” Nicky states before finding Jaida’s hand under the table, giving it a light squeeze. “I’m happy you have found an amazing girl.” She added, but she’s looking at Jaida who was trying to hide her smile.

“Crystal, welcome to our family!” Jaida excitedly says. “You two as well.” She added, pointing at Widow and Jackie.

As they continued their dinner, it could not have been more perfect. Everything was just falling into place. Widow kept making jokes, being her usual self, and Jackie was busy getting to know her new found friend Jan, while the other four were having an entirely different conversation about Crystal’s past in Missouri.

It was the first time in which the two groups didn’t fight, and it still felt surreal.

…

“Today was amazing. Thank you so much, G.” Crystal says, as they were walking hand in hand towards Crystal’s house.

“I want to kiss you so bad.” Gigi blurts out. “People might see us.” Gigi sighs as they made it in front of Crystal’s door.

“Come here.” Crystal envelops her girlfriend in a tight hug as she buries her face on Gigi’s neck, taking in the familiar scent of vanilla and flowers.

The front door suddenly opened making the two jump. It was Crystal’s mom.

“Oh look at you two! Your friendship is one for the books” She says as she pulls in Gigi for a short hug.

“I’m just here to drop Crystal off” Gigi gleefully smiles at her.

“I couldn’t thank you enough for always looking out for my Cryssie here.” Crystal rolled her eyes at the nickname her mom calls her. “Come in for a bit! My famous bread rolls are almost done in the oven! I want you to take home some for you and your parents.” She added as she motions for the two to enter.

Gigi and Crystal sat on the living room as Dorothy leaves for the kitchen to check on her bread rolls.

“Thanks for taking me home.” Crystal smiles at her.

“You call this your _home_ now?” Gigi asks, scooting just a little bit closer.

“Yeah. Thanks to my parents and to my…” Crystal pauses, looking behind to double check that they were alone. “my girlfriend” She whispers, sending shivers down Gigi’s spine. Their faces were close… too close, their noses slightly brushed against one another. The two were getting lost in each other’s eyes until they quickly made a space between them as they heard Dorothy shout from the kitchen.

“They’re done!” Dorothy walks in the living room with freshly baked bread rolls placed inside a brown paper bag. “Here you go, Gigi. For the troubles.” She smiles.

“No worries! It’s always a pleasure since she’s my _friend. Very close friend.”_ She says, taking the brown paper bag from Dorothy’s hands. “I should get going now.”

“Of course! Sorry for keeping you waiting. Crystal be a dear and escort her to her car”

“Sure, mom.”

Once they have made it again beside Gigi’s car, she was about to open her door when she felt Crystal pull her hand, making her instantly turn around. Before Gigi could process everything, Crystal had her lips on hers. Gigi wrapped her arms around Crystal’s neck, deepening the kiss.

“You’re something else.” Gigi giggles, pulling away. “Crys… someone might see.” She says, giving Crystal a kiss on the forehead.

“I know. I just couldn’t help it.” She says as she pressed their foreheads together.

“Soon, Crys. Soon.” Gigi says, giving Crystal a soft kiss on the lips. “I have to go now. I’ll text you once I’m home.” She smiles at her before getting in her car.

Crystal waited until Gigi’s car was far enough before heading back inside their house. Crystal found herself wishing for life to always be this kind to her and to the people she loves forever. 

But everyone knows that's not how it works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think! :) <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi starts her 3-week training for the upcoming cheer competition. How will the both of them manage their time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, mental breakdowns are real so this is a late update <3

Gigi and Crystal have decided to keep their relationship low-key at school. So every lunch time, they sat on their usual places—which is 3 tables away from each other. Gigi mindlessly played with her food, her chin resting on her hand. She felt so nervous. Their training for the cheer competition starts today.

She sat there quietly, but on the inside she felt like puking—her stomach was in knots and her heart was beating fast. Her trance was cut off when she felt Nicky shaking her shoulder.

“You okay?” Nicky asks, giving her a concerned look.

“Honestly? I’m not. I feel sick.” She answers truthfully. “This competition is just--.” She took a deep breath in attempts to compose herself. “This is everything to me.” She says, looking at Nicky.

“I may have no idea what you feel exactly, but we are here for you!” Nicky says, giving her a reassuring smile.

“Nicky is right, G. We’re all in this together.” Jan beams at Gigi.

“We’ll be by your side. I swear we won’t slack during trainings!” Jaida chimes in.

“You all just know the right things to say, huh?” Gigi says, giving them a smile. Though she still felt nervous, her friends made her feel much better than she was minutes ago.

“I heard the art club would design banners and all that jazz for the competition.” Nicky says.

“Isn’t Crystal in that club?” Jan asks.

“Yeah. Does that mean she will be staying here late too?” Nicky asks curiously.

“I’ll text Aquaria and I’ll tell you guys.” Jaida says, standing up. “Let’s go?”

“You guys can go ahead!” Gigi says. “I’ll follow!”

Gigi made her way towards Crystal, Jackie, and Widow as her friends left the cafeteria to change into their cheer outfits for training. The cafeteria was too loud and busy to even take notice Gigi’s presence.

“Hey, G!” Widow greets. “What’s up?”

“Hey, if you two don’t mind. I’d like to talk to Crystal” She says, smiling at Crystal.

“You don’t need to ask permission to talk to me, Gigi. I’ll gladly come with you!” Crystal giggles.

“This is disgusting.” Widow jokes, making Jackie beside her snicker.

Crystal followed Gigi out of the cafeteria. They looked left and right to see if any students or teachers were roaming around the hallways. The two made their way to Miss Oddly’s classroom on the 5th floor which was usually empty during lunch time. Gigi walked 2 feet ahead of Crystal not wanting people to suspect the both of them. The second the classroom door closed, Gigi envelops Crystal in a tight hug, leaving kisses all over her face.

“Hiii” Crystal says softly, slightly pulling away from Gigi.

“Hello.” Gigi giggles.

“What are we going to talk about?”

“Uhm” Gigi bites her bottom lip. “Our training starts today!” She says excitedly.

“That’s great! I’m so excited for you. I just know you will do amazing.” Crystal says, caressing Gigi’s cheeks.

“I am too! But I was wondering… “Gigi pauses.

“What is it?” Crystal asks, arching her brow.

“Do you want to watch us train later when your class is over? It doesn’t have to be every single day. Just today. But you know it’s okay if you have things to do.” Gigi says, giving her a sweet smile. The smile she knows Crystal can’t resist.

“I thought we couldn’t be seen?”

“We’re not doing anything wrong! _Friends_ show support so I guess people would also be watching. _Please_ , Crys. I’ll take you home.”

“Fine, I will. Not because you told me to, but because I’m there to support my girlfriend.” Crystal says, giving Gigi a kiss on the forehead.

“This still feels so surreal to me.” Gigi blushes. “You being my girlfriend and all that.”

“You’re one to talk. I didn’t even think you’d take a second look at me.”

Instead of replying, Gigi closed their distance once more, pulling Crystal in for a deep kiss. As the kiss was getting more heated, Crystal bumped into a bookcase causing several books to fall on the ground. Crystal broke away from the kiss and moved Gigi’s hair to the side, exposing her neck. She gave a soft kiss just below Gigi’s ear, sending tingles down Gigi’s spine.

“Fuck.” Gigi whispers. “Not here… Someone might come in.” She added, fixing hair.

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.” Crystal says, giving her a playful smile.

“You’re impossible, Crystal Methyd.” Gigi smiles at her, giving her a soft kiss.

“See you later?”

“That was the plan.” Gigi winks before grabbing Crystal’s hand, leaving the classroom.

…

Crystal attended Art Club’s Monday Meeting. As soon as she got there, members were sat in a circle while Aquaria was sitting on Miss Oddly’s desk.

“You’ve made it! Just in time. Have a seat.” Aquaria chirps as Crystal decides to sit next to Aiden. “Before we begin. Miss Oddly was not happy.”

“What happened?” Asia asks.

“Well, she thought someone from the Art Club used this room earlier during lunch time. She said the books were scattered on the floor.”

Crystal felt her body tense. She knew it was hers and Gigi’s doing. They forgot to put the books back in its proper place before leaving the classroom after their short make-out session.

“Are you okay?” Aiden whispers.

“Uhm. Yeah.” Crystal replied reluctantly.

“I told Miss Oddly that it wasn’t us. She asked me to check in with the control room staffs to ask for a footage from earlier.” As soon as those words came out of Aquaria’s mouth, Crystal felt like her body was in flames. She needed to do something before anyone finds out that it was her and Gigi.

“I can help you!” Crystal says, rather too fast, making the entire club look at her.

“Are you sure?” Aquaria questions, arching her brow. “I don’t know. Miss Oddly kind of asked me to do it.”

“Don’t worry about it, Aquaria. I’ll help Crystal. You trust me right?” Aiden speaks up.

“Of course! Well, since that is settled. The reason for today’s meeting is for the upcoming cheering competition in 3 weeks.” Aquaria claps her hands.

The meeting went on smoothly. Aquaria told them that they will be responsible for the school banner, cheering banner, as well as the balloons and signs that students would use. Aquaria divided the entire club into three—Crystal, Aiden, Brita, and herself were the ones to make the massive banner. Asia, Monique, and Farrah were assigned to make the cheering banner, and the rest of the club will focus on the balloons and individual signage.

When the meeting was finally over. Crystal and Aiden walked side by side towards the control staff room that was located on the 3rd floor.

“I know why you volunteered, Crystal. You don’t have to hide from me.” Aiden opens up, making Crystal’s face heat up.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Crystal says, trying to play it cool.

“Remember when we had a talk about Gigi not murdering you for showing up late to your library meeting? I was right, wasn’t I? That she liked you.”

“Aiden— “Crystal was immediately cut off.

“You don’t have to worry about me. Your secret is safe with me.” Aiden says, giving her a reassuring smile. A _thank you_ was all Crystal could say.

“Well, here it is. The control room.” Aiden says, knocking on the door three times before a middle aged woman opened the door.

“To what do I owe this visit?”

“Mom, please.” Aiden groans. “This is Crystal, my friend.” She added, pointing at Crystal.

“Hello, Miss—“

“Dela. Miss Dela.” Dela smiles at her, shaking her hand. “So, what are you girls doing here?”

“We just have to see some footage from earlier.” Aiden says. “But if you don’t mind, mom. It’s kind of personal.”

It was as if Miss Dela knew what Aiden was talking about. She let the two girls inside the office, closing the curtains to add some more privacy. Aiden sat on the chair facing the massive monitors that shows every hallway in the campus. Crystal watched as Aiden looked for the footage at the 5th floor going to Miss Oddly’s classroom—And there it was. Gigi and her were walking. Crystal felt embarrassed, she hid her face on her hands as her body started to heat up again.

“You don’t have to worry any longer, Crystal.” Aiden says, giving her a light smile.

“How? The video is clear as day!” Crystal exclaims.

“Not anymore.” Aiden says, deleting all of the footage from every hallway that showed Crystal and Gigi.

“What will we tell Miss Oddly?” Crystal asks nervously.

“That maybe the books were like that because of her last class. Her class before lunch time is always so chaotic.” Aiden shrugs.

“You don’t have to worry, dear.” Miss Dela pipes in.

“Why are you helping me, Aiden?”

“Let’s just put it this way. Students here were never really the nicest. You don’t think I don’t see from these monitors whenever someone bullies my daughter?” Miss Dela says sadly. “You’re one of the few people who has shown her that she is accepted here. So, whoever my daughter helps, I help.” She added, giving Aiden’s shoulder a tight squeeze.

“Thank you, mom.” The three of them walked out of the control room, Miss Dela made sure to lock her office so students wouldn’t fiddle with anything.

“Are you going home? You can ride with us.” Miss Dela offers Crystal.

“No, ma’am. I’m heading to the field.”

“Oh, for the cheer training? You got a special someone?” Miss Dela smiles at her.

“Yeah.” Crystal couldn’t help but blush. “The one on the footage.” She admits.

“Oh, I see. Well, it was nice meeting you, Crystal. We’ll get going now.”

“Bye, Crys!” Aiden waves at her before heading out.

Crystal made her way to the field, it was already dark out—the lights were coming from the harsh stadium lights from the corners of the field. Gigi was right, some people would actually stay and watch them train. She has decided to sit on the very top of the bleachers so she could be far from the noisy students watching the training to either support the team or ogle their crushes or significant others. She opened her bag and pulled out her notebook in attempts to multitask.

Initially, Crystal planned to do some of her homework, however, she was too distracted. She watched as Miss Hytes give everyone on the cheering team a hard time—every wrong step, the team must start all over again, and since Gigi was the captain, extra pressure was put on her. She stared in awe as Gigi attempts a back handspring across the field. She felt nervous not just for Gigi, but also for Nicky, Jaida, and Jan.

Nicky and Jan were flyers—the ones being lifted or thrown in a stunt. Jaida, on the other hand, is a spotter—the ones who help lift during stunts. Gigi being the captain, leads the entire routine. Crystal noticed how incredibly dangerous the stunts were. She held her breath every time Nicky, Jan, and Gigi were being lifted, or tossed in the air. She couldn’t help but notice how Gigi carries herself with such grace. She found herself smiling at Gigi even though the blonde wasn’t looking.

 _That_ was her girlfriend.

After two hours, Crystal realized that she hasn’t really done any of her homework as planned. She puts her notebook back in her bag and waited for Gigi at the parking lot as Miss Hytes dismissed the team.

“Crys!” Gigi’s voice echoed at the empty lot. “You watched?” She says, giving Crystal a small hug.

“Of course, I did. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Crystal looked around to check if anyone was watching before giving Gigi a small kiss on the lips, making the blonde jump.

“Not here!” Gigi squeals.

“I know. I know. I’m sorry. You were amazing though. It’s only your first day, but you’re already killing it” Crystal says, tucking a piece of loose hair behind Gigi’s ear.

“Thank you, love. Let’s go?”

“Don’t forget me!” Nicky shouts, jogging towards the two.

“Of course we won’t, Nicky. I have always been your chauffeur.” Gigi rolled her eyes before smiling at her friend.

“Oh hey, Crystal. You watched? How did I look?” Nicky asks playfully.

“Sorry, Nicky. I was only looking at my girlfriend!” Crystal jokes. “No, but seriously. You guys did great.”

“Let’s go?” Gigi says, unlocking the doors.

“My feet are killing me! Let’s go!” Nicky says, hopping on the back seat as Crystal took the front.

…

_Week 1_

For the next few days, Gigi was able to balance her social life, love life, and cheer training. Even though Miss Hytes constantly gave her a hard time, knowing that her girlfriend is watching made her want to do her best and be the best. She would attempt to find Crystal at the bleachers, giving her a wide smile and a small wave every single time she spots her. Gigi didn’t have that much problem with her friends as they were always together. She would drive Crystal home or just drive straight to her house whenever Crystal wanted to sleepover. Everything was perfect.

Crystal would occasionally watch her practice, and wait for her to finish. Crystal would sometimes sleep at Gigi’s place—doing her homework, cuddling, or making out. She would constantly give support to her girlfriend even when she wasn’t around. She pestered Jackie and Widow, showing them videos from the training, smiling at her phone, not even bothering to look up to see if her friends were paying attention—of course they were. Their hearts would melt every time they see Crystal’s mood drastically change at the mention of Gigi. She would also spend her time with the Art Club, designing banners for the cheering competition.

“Crys, are you joining Widow and I later?” Jackie asks, taking a bite of her food.

“I can’t I have to meet up with the Art Club, we’re just starting the banners for the competition.” Crystal sighs. “I’d love to hang out though.”

“It’s a Friday, Crys. Can’t we hang out?” Widow pleads. “What about after the club meeting?”

“I can’t. I’m going to watch Gigi train.” Crystal says with a smile. “You guys should join me! It’s fun.”

“You know what. I love that idea.” Jackie says excitedly.

“Jackie… I know you only want to watch because of Jan.” Widow rolls her eyes playfully.

“What’s with Jan?” Crystal tilts her head in confusion.

“Well. If you were paying attention. Our friend here has beet quote unquote _getting to know Jan Sport ever since we all watched at the cinemas and had dinner after”_

“That’s great, Jackie!” Crystal excitedly says. “You have no choice but to watch with us later”

“Ugh. Fine. Just because I miss hanging out with you.”

The day went on quite fast for Crystal. She attended all of her classes and submitted every single homework and projects that were due. She quickly made her way to Miss Oddly’s classroom after the bell rang for her last period.

“Crystal!” Aquaria shouts from the hallway making her turn her head. Aquaria was struggling to carry the banner up the stairs.

“Why didn’t you text me?” Crystal rushed to Aquaria, carrying half of the banner and materials.

“I was dumb, okay. I thought I could do it myself” Aquaria chuckles.

“That’s alright.” Crystal replies, helping Aquaria until they reach the classroom, setting the banner on the floor.

“Finally! You guys are here.” Aiden says, standing up from her chair.

“What can I do to help?” Brita asks.

Crystal and Aquaria focused on the background and the design while Aiden and Brita, on the other hand, focused on the lettering. The four sat there in silence, putting their focus on the banner they’re making. It wasn’t until two hours later when Aquaria stood up to stretch.

“My back hurts so bad” Aquaria groans.

“Mine too, honestly.” Brita says, plopping on the floor.

“So… I wanted to take this opportunity to get to know you guys.” Aquaria says, sitting back down. “Who is taken and who is not?”

“I’m single. I don’t know about Crystal though.” Aiden says.

“yessamewithaidenimsingle” Crystal says, almost inaudible.

“What?” Aquaria and Brita ask in unison.

“I like someone.”

“Can we know who’s the lucky boy?” Brita teases.

“Uhm. No. Sorry.”

“You’re no fun.” Brita rolls her eyes. “What about you, Aquaria?”

“Me? I like someone from the cheer team.” Aquaria replies, blushing.

“A boy?” Brita asks, making Aiden roll her eyes.

“A girl.” Aquaria simply answers. “It’s just a tiny crush though. She’s amazing.”

“Is it the head cheerleader?” Brita presses.

“Well, I think Gigi is cute.”

Crystal tightens her grip on her marker. She instantly felt jealousy hit her. Aiden was quick to notice this, she scooted over to Crystal, gently placing her hand on Crystal’s hand, giving it a light squeeze.

“But is it Gigi?” Aiden asks.

“It isn’t! It’s someone else.” Aquaria replies, oblivious to the fact that Crystal is Gigi’s girlfriend.

Crystal didn’t know why, but she just felt so insecure. Yes, she is Gigi’s girlfriend, but the thought of Gigi finding someone better than her scares her the most. She’s slowly but surely falling in _love_ with Gigi so hard without even realizing it. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone entered the classroom and it was the one she was thinking about.

It was Gigi.

“Hey, are you guys almost done? The school is closing soon.” Gigi says, reaching for Crystal’s hands, helping her get up.

“What are you doing here, Gigi?” Aquaria asks.

“Training just finished, I’m here to take Crystal home. I’m her chauffeur” Gigi jokes. “Do you need more time?”

“No, we were just finishing.” Crystal replies.

“Okay, well I’ll wait for you outside, yeah?”

“Sure. I’ll be quick!” Crystal calls out when Gigi was by the door.

“Gigi? Giving you a ride home?” Brita questions, arching her brow.

“Yeah. She’s my _friend”_ Crystal lightly coughs.

“Hold up. Things aren’t adding up. You and _The_ Gigi Goode are friends?” Brita presses.

“Why not?” Aiden interrupts.

“I didn’t know she hangs out with us losers.” Brita scoffs.

“Crystal is pretty cool if I have to say so myself.” Aiden defends.

“Whatever you say, Aiden.” Brita says, rolling her eyes.

“I’d appreciate if we don’t talk about Gigi with such poor taste. She’s a really nice person, people just have to see right through her.” Crystal blurts out.

“You sound very concerned about her. Y’all dating or whatever?” Brita jokes, making Crystal tense up.

“I don’t think it’s our place to question, Brita.” Aiden snaps at her. “Maybe you should take a note or two about your last name and _Filter_ your words.”

“Okay guys. It has been a long day. We should go home.” Aquaria chimes in, breaking the tension building up between the three.

As soon as they got out of the school, Crystal rushed to Gigi who was waiting inside her car. Gigi gave her a small wave before unlocking the door, letting her in.

“Sorry, did I take long?” Crystal asks as she puts on her seatbelt.

“Not really. Just 15 minutes. It’s fine though don’t worry about it.” Gigi says, giving Crystal’s knee a light squeeze before speeding off. “How was your day, love?”

“I’m exhausted.” Crystal answers honestly. “I lost track of time.”

“Yeah. I saw Widow and Jackie earlier at the field. They were watching us train”

“Shit!” Crystal cursed under her breath.

“What’s wrong?”

“I totally forgot. I asked them to hang out with me at the field.” Crystal mentally slapped herself.

“That’s alright. I’m sure they understand. I even had a small talk with them after training, they enjoyed watching. They did ask me about you and I just knew you were with your club.” Gigi says, giving Crystal a small smile.

_Week 2_

Who knew Week 2 would be hell? Gigi just wanted to take a breather. Her body ached from all the training she had. During break times, she couldn’t find the energy within her to even utter a word along with her friends. They often would just sit there in silence, and take the short break as an opportunity to rest their bodies. Crystal still watched her practice but not as often as the previous week. She didn’t mind this though, she knew Crystal had other things on her plate too. But whenever her and Crystal found the time to be together, they didn’t waste it.

Crystal is starting to get busier and busier as well. She started to get truckloads of homework, essays, projects--you name it. She would often freak out because of her scholarship. Nonetheless, she found time balancing both her academics, extra-curricular, and supporting Gigi.

Their ride home was usually silent. She understands that Gigi has a lot on her plate at the moment and didn't want to annoy her.

“I’m so tired.” Gigi groans, flopping on her bed.

“You did great earlier, love.” Crystal says, lying beside Gigi.

“Thank you, Crys. I don’t think I could mentally survive this without you.” Gigi says, cuddling Crystal.

“I’ll always be here for you. You know that.” Crystal runs her hand on Gigi’s soft hair, planting a kiss on top of her head.

“What did I ever do to deserve a girlfriend like you?” Gigi says, looking up.

“I could ask the same.” Crystal replies, leaning to give Gigi a kiss.

“My eyes are literally failing me.”

“Go to sleep then. I won’t leave.”

“I’m sorry, I really want to stay up and talk.”

“It’s okay. You’re tired. Go to bed.”

Once Gigi was asleep, she slowly tried to pry her off. She carefully went to Gigi’s desk and started on her homework. She focused too much on supporting her girlfriend that she would actually set aside her school works. She would always stay up late up until 4am to do it and pretend that she had enough sleep. Jackie and Widow also noticed how Crystal would always dedicate her time to her girlfriend. They tried reminding her that there’s so much things to do, but she was just so scared of losing Gigi. For the past few days, Crystal found it hard to talk to Gigi as much as she wanted to. Gigi was always so tired from cheer that the first thing she does when she gets home is head to bed.

Crystal often wonders what’s running inside Gigi’s head. Even though they’re in a relationship, some parts of Gigi still remains a mystery to her.

But what happens then on the 3rd week? —Crystal could only imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for how this ended. I too hate myself <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone will get introduced in this chapter, read to see who it is! Thank you all so much for putting up with me x

[6 days before the competition]

Crystal groans as she lazily closed the door of Widow’s car. She wasn’t able to sleep last night because she was catching up on readings and homework. She felt exhausted both mentally and physically. Her two friends were quick to notice Crystal’s unusual mood—as she’s typically upbeat and jolly, not today though.

“Morning, Crys. You okay?” Widow asks adjusting her rearview mirror to look at a very tired Crystal.

Crystal only gave her friend a small nod before rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“Have you had breakfast? We can head to the coffee shop for some.” Jackie suggests. “We still have an hour and thirty minutes before classes start anyways.” She added.

Widow didn’t wait for Crystal’s answer. Instead, she headed straight to the nearest coffee shop close to their school.

“Can I just stay here? I really want to nap.” Crystal yawns.

“Sure, we’ll order for you, Crys.” Jackie smiles at her, before hopping off the car with Widow.

Crystal whipped out her phone to check if she has missed anything the night before.

_-No New Messages-_

She let out a deep sigh before clicking on Gigi’s name and typing away.

_Crystal [7:30]: good morning, babe. today is an amazing day :)_

_Crystal [7:38]: i’m at the coffee shop with jackie and widow! dont forget to eat breakfast x_

_Crystal [7:45]: hope you’re having a great morning. can we have lunch later? x_

She looked up from her phone to see her friends already back from the coffee shop with some coffee and a variety of pastries for the three of them.

“I thought you were going to nap?” Jackie says, handing Crystal her coffee and a croissant.

“Yeah. I got distracted.” Crystal managed to show a weak smile.

“Eat up, buttercup.” Widow says, smiling at her.

…

As soon as Gigi arrived at school, she was greeted by Jaida who was waiting for her and Nicky near the entrance. It didn’t take long before Jan shows up out of nowhere giving them a tight hug.

“My body is giving up on me.” Nicky says as she puts her hair up in a tight ponytail.

“At least Miss Hytes isn’t too hard on us now… I guess” Jan sighs.

“She has already pushed us to our limits last week. Hopefully this week is different since the competition is close and we can’t perform while exhausted.” Jaida chirps.

“I doubt that. We will be training at the venue for a whole week starting today.” Nicky reminded her friends. “And frankly, I just want to rest.”

“Hey, G. You’re awfully quiet. What’s wrong?” Jan asks, giving Gigi a concerned look.

“Nothing. I’m just tired.” Gigi says giving them a weak smile.

“Well, if you need anything. We’re here for you, yeah?”

“Thanks, Jan. I’m just really tired, and I miss hanging out—like a legit hang out with you guys and Crystal.”

Their conversation was cut short when they heard Miss Hytes’ booming voice down the busy corridor.

“There you are!” Miss Hytes smiles at them widely. “We will train at the venue today up until 5 P.M., isn’t that exciting?” She beams at the girls. “Now, get ready. We will leave 8:00 sharp! Also… Gigi you better step up your game today, some people from different universities will be watching our team train today.” She added before finally leaving them alone.

The four of them headed outside once again—as they were heading towards the bus, Gigi noticed Widow’s car pull up at the parking lot. She was about to walk towards them in hopes to greet Crystal, but before she could do so, Miss Hytes was already back yelling at everyone to get inside the bus. She rolled her eyes before heading back. As the bus slowly started moving, she can only look at Crystal walking inside the campus with Jackie and Widow. Gigi reached for her phone to see three unread messages from Crystal.

_Crystal [7:30]: Good morning, babe. Today is an amazing day :)_

_Crystal [7:38]: i’m at the coffee shop with jackie and widow! dont forget to eat breakfast x_

_Crystal [7:45]: Hope you’re having a great morning. Can we have lunch later? x_

_Gigi [8:00]: good morning love. i can’t do lunch later, we’re training at the venue. i miss you :(_

_Crystal [8:00]: that’s okay, babe. have fun! i will be supporting you through spirit x_

Before Gigi could reply to Crystal’s text, Miss Hytes stood up from her seat, collecting every distraction everyone had with them like phones, ipods, ipads, laptops, and the like. Gigi leaned on Nicky’s shoulder for the rest of the drive. Nicky only gave Gigi a reassuring smile and a light squeeze on the knee.

“It’s going to be a _long_ week.” Gigi smiles.

“It will be worth it.” Nicky replies.

“I hope so.” Gigi whispers.

After an hour, the bus finally stopped in front of the arena. As they got down, Gigi’s eyes lit up, taking in how beautiful the venue was. She wanted this so badly, and knowing that on Saturday they will finally perform there felt surreal to her. Jaida grabbed Gigi’s hand, dragging her towards the entrance as the rest of the team followed closely behind them.

“Okay, listen up everybody. This is our chance to show every school that we didn’t come to play.” Miss Hytes beams. “Meet me inside in 20 minutes. Get ready!” Miss Hytes didn’t have to tell the team twice as they all rushed inside excitedly.

“Gigi! We’re finally here!” Nicky squeals.

“Guys… Isn’t that— “Jaida pauses, pointing at someone sitting on one of the bleachers.

“Malcolm.” Gigi says.

“What is he doing here?” Jan questions.

“He’s probably with someone from his new university.” Nicky answers. “You okay, Geege?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be? I don’t care about him anymore.” Gigi shrugs. “Let’s go, ladies. It’s time for us to show these people how amazing JKHS cheer team is.” She smiles at them before heading out to the center of the arena with the rest of the team.

…

Crystal dozed off through all of her classes that day. She has texted Gigi the whole day and not once did the blonde reply to her. Before she knew it, the bell rang for her final period. Just like the week before, she headed to Miss Oddly’s room, meeting up with the rest of the Art Club. The banner they made was finally coming together. Finally, something positive to look forward to. As soon as Crystal opened the door, she was greeted with Aquaria. 

“Ta da!” Aquaria squeals, showing Crystal the finished banner.

“You guys finished it?” Crystal asks, smiling widely. The banner looked absolutely beautiful. Aquaria drew little cartoon versions of the cheer team. “Is this Gigi?” Crystal asks, pointing at the character which was placed in the middle.

“Of course! She’s the team captain so she deserves that middle spot.” Aquaria says giddily. “Do you like it?”

“Are you kidding me? This is amazing!” Crystal yelps.

“We really did that!” Aiden chimes in, giving Crystal a side hug. “I’m so proud of us.”

“What do we do now?” Brita asks, standing up from the floor.

“We can finally rest!” Aquaria says excitedly. “We no longer need to stay here every day now. Unless the other group needs our help with their tasks!”

The four of them carefully folded the giant banner and placed it on a safe place at the back of the classroom. As they were cleaning up their materials and throwing excess papers, Crystal couldn’t help but notice Aquaria glancing over her a couple of times. Crystal chose to ignore this; she didn’t want to be delusional plus she just made good friends with Aquaria from all the days they spent together along with Aiden and Brita.

“How are you guys getting home?” Crystal asks while fixing the chairs.

“Aiden’s mom will take me home.” Brita answers. “How about you?”

“I don’t know yet. My friends aren’t here and Gigi is training somewhere else. I really didn’t think this through.” Crystal says, realizing she may have to walk home for the rest of the week.

“You can join in with me!” Aquaria offers. “Unless you want to walk.”

“Is my house on the way? Because if not, then I would have to pass.”

“Crystal, I’m literally the definition of _the house at the end of the street_.” Aquaria jokes.

“Okay then. I’ll tag along. Thank you in advance!” Crystal chuckles.

“Don’t mention it!” Aquaria says, finishing up everything.

As the four of them made it to the almost empty parking lot, they parted ways when Aiden’s mom arrived picking up Aiden and Brita. Crystal stood beside Aquaria’s car. She can’t help but stare in awe—Aquaria’s personality _is_ her car. It was a bright blue 1960s Jaguar E-type that has been revamped and modernized.

“You’re a really great friend to have around, Crys.” Aquaria says, slowly speeding away.

“I could say the same about you! You’re pretty cool.” Crystal smiles at her. “Actually, everyone in the Art Club makes me feels so welcomed and I feel like I could be myself.”

“That’s great!” Aquaria says, giving her a toothy grin. “Hey, want to see something cool?”

“What is it?” Crystal asks curiously. Before she knew it, the roof of Aquaria’s car is gone, allowing the harsh wind to hit their faces as Aquaria steps on her gas pedal to drive faster along the empty street. The two weren’t really able to talk for the rest of the ride, Crystal couldn’t hear anything around her except the sound of the car’s engine and the unforgiving wind.

“We’re here!” Aquaria beams at her, stopping just in front of Crystal’s house.

“Well, that was quite a ride.” Crystal laughs, fixing her hair. “I thought I was going to die!”

“I would never let that happen.” Aquaria says in a more serious tone.

Everything just happened so fast... too fast. Crystal’s mind was in shambles as she processed what was happening—Aquaria’s lips was on hers. She was quick to push Aquaria away.

“What was that!?” Crystal exclaims, looking at Aquaria with wide eyes.

“I don’t know! I’m so sorry!” Aquaria says—she was clearly in shock too. “I don’t know what came over me, Crystal. I’m so sorry. I should not have done that.”

Before Crystal could reply she saw a familiar black car speed off from her house. Her heart immediately sank; she knew it was _her_.

“I should go.” Crystal says, tears slowly building up in her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I thought we had a connection because this past week I— “Aquaria sighs. “I hope we can look past this. I don’t want to lose you.” She says sadly.

“I have to go take care of something.” Crystal replies, hurriedly hopping off of Aquaria’s car. “Thank you for the ride, Aquaria.”

As soon as Aquaria was gone. She hopped on her bike and pedaled her way to Gigi’s house. She wasn’t sure what Gigi saw or if Gigi saw anything at all, but guilt filled her heart. Her legs were giving up on her, but Crystal was determined to reach Gigi’s house. She tossed her bike on Gigi’s lawn, running up her porch, pressing the doorbell twice. She paced back and forth waiting for Gigi to open the door. Crystal knew that Gigi’s parents weren’t home during these hours, she knew it would be Gigi who would open that door.

The door finally opened, revealing Gigi with no expression whatsoever.

“What are you doing here?” Gigi snaps.

“Babe… I don’t know what you saw back there, but you have to let me explain.” Crystal says, still catching her breath.

“Did I step on yours and Aquaria’s moment? I apologize” Gigi says sarcastically.

“It’s not what it seems!”

“My eyes saw what it needed to see. You can go home now, Crys.” Gigi says in a monotone voice. It was like she was faced with the version Gigi when they first met.

“Babe, please---“

“Can you stop calling me that?” Gigi tries to close the door, but Crystal slipped in her foot, making Gigi groan. “I thought I would surprise you since I was always so busy. I didn’t expect to be the one to leave surprised.”

“Aquaria kissed me. I didn’t kiss her back. Would you _please_ just hear me out.” Crystal begged. Her pleads fell deaf on Gigi’s ears.

“I didn’t take you for a liar… You should go home, Crys.. Please” Gigi whispers, heading inside. “Close the door when you leave.” She added, before heading upstairs.

Crystal closed the door, following Gigi up to her room.

“Gigi!” Crystal calls out, making Gigi turn around.

“I said _Go. Home_.” Gigi says, emphasizing her words. Crystal approached Gigi, enveloping her in a tight hug. The tightest hug she has ever given anyone.

“Gigi, I’m so sorry. I swear I didn’t kiss her back. Please just fucking listen to me” Crystal says, tears flowing on her cheeks as Gigi squirms under her touch.

“What do you not get? I don’t want you here. I don’t want to talk to you right now.” Gigi says, her voice breaking. “Leave me alone, _please_ ”

“I don’t want to go home. I wouldn’t be able to sleep. I want to fix this with you, please just give me a chance to explain”

“I’m fucking tired, Crys.” Gigi says, finally able to push Crystal away. “I don’t want to deal with this, I have a lot on my shoulders right now. Please, I can’t take it.”

“If not now then when?” Crystal says, her tears flowing freely on her cheeks. “Are we over?” Crystal asks as fear flashed in her eyes.

“No… “Gigi whispers.

“Fine. I’ll give you time to think. Just… as long as I know we’ll come right around.”

Gigi only nodded in response. Crystal could only give Gigi a tight hug, and a soft kiss on the forehead, before heading out of the door and hopefully not out of Gigi’s life.

Gigi’s brain couldn’t process things at the moment. She knew she should have listened to Crystal, but at that moment, her heightened feelings got the best of her. She just needed time to think.

After 30 minutes of staring blankly at the wall, Gigi’s body shot up as she heard knocks on her door.

“Georgina? Are you awake? I’m going to enter.”

It was her Cordelia, her mom. Gigi stood up and ran to her mother’s arms, finally breaking down.

“What’s wrong?” She asks, running her hand on Gigi’s hair.

“Don’t cry, sweetie. Mommy’s home. I’m home.” She says, holding Gigi’s shivering body.

“I miss you, mom. I need you.” Gigi weakly says. “Where’s dad?”

“He will be home soon.”

[1 day before the competition]

“Crystal!” A voice shouts from the hallway. Crystal turned around to see Aquaria running after her. “Please talk to me. You have been avoiding me since Monday and you’re not attending art club. Look, I’m really sorry for what I did. It was very wrong.”

“Don’t mind it anymore, Aquaria.”

“When you saw that car… Who was in it?”

“It’s none of your business” Crystal snaps.

“I’m trying to understand you here, Crys.” Aquaria says, reaching for Crystal’s hand.

“When I said I liked someone else. That someone is my girlfriend. I basically cheated on her.”

“Oh my, Crystal I’m so sorry!” Aquaria exclaims. “And no, you didn’t cheat on her! You didn’t kiss me back!”

“I tried telling her that.” Crystal sighs.

“I’ll help you. Please. Tell me what I can do.” Aquaria pleads

“I don’t know.” Crystal says, her voice breaking. “She doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Come here.” Aquaria gives her a soft smile before pulling her in for a hug. “I’ll fix this mess. I promise. We’re friends, remember?” She added.

“Aren’t you guys the _cutest!_ ” A familiar voice said, making Crystal and Aquaria jump. Crystal’s eyes widened at the sight of Gigi standing there with Nicky, Jaida, and Jan.

“Gigi…” Crystal starts, but she couldn’t find the words to say.

“Let’s go, ladies. Training starts in 30 minutes.” Gigi says, walking away.

“Nicky.” Crystal says, getting a hold of Nicky’s hand.

“You don’t need to talk to me, Crys. I’m not the one you should explain things to.” Nicky looks down, pulling her hand away from Crystal’s grip before catching up with her friends.

“Gigi is your girlfriend?” Aquaria tilts her head to the side, her brows were slightly furrowed.

“Yes.” Crystal simply answers. “I have to go.”

Crystal ran to the field to see Gigi surrounded by her friends and the entire cheering team. She took a deep breath before reluctantly approaching the group. People who didn’t know about her and Gigi were looking at her weirdly. Jan lightly tapped Gigi’s shoulder, making the blonde turn around to see Crystal walking towards them.

“Miss Hytes won’t be here today. She’s at the venue fixing everything. I want to take this opportunity to let everyone take a breath. Tomorrow, we will practice one last time. Don’t tire yourselves tonight. Take a rest and be ready for tomorrow. Dismissed!” Gigi says excitedly at her team before looking at Crystal again. “What now, Crys?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“Can we talk?” Crystal manages to compose herself instead of straight up breaking down.

“You should talk, G.” Nicky says patting Gigi’s back before walking away with Jaida and Jan.

“Fine. Not here though.”

Gigi led Crystal to a part of the school where no students usually go to. It was located at the back of the school near an abandoned shed. It was surrounded by trees and short to medium height grass.

“What is it now, Crys.” Gigi sighs.

“Will you listen to me this time?”

“What are you going to say now? That I just happen to see you and Aquaria kiss a few days ago and now you’re hugging at the school corridors?” Gigi scoffs, crossing her arms. “You know what, Crystal maybe we should—“

“Don’t even finish that. I just know what you’re going to say. _Don’t_ finish that.” Crystal says, her tears are threatening to flow.

“I’m fucking tired of people ruining me, Crys.” Gigi says, looking down. “I always end up hurt like I’m back to square fucking one. I hate having to rebuild myself over and over again.” She says putting her hands up in defense.

“I am asking you. _Please_ ” Crystal groans, she couldn’t believe this might be their last day together. “Gigi, you should know by now that I only want you! You’re tired? I get that. Trust me I really do! What about me? Did you—for one second, try to look at what’s it like being in my shoe? I try my best to put myself in your position, Gigi. I devote my time and energy to _you_!” Crystal says, she was frustrated at herself, at Gigi, and how this conversation is turning.

“Then don’t! You don’t have to do it!” Gigi exclaims, crossing her arms once again.

“Of course I have to do it!” Crystal says, matching Gigi’s tone. “I _want_ to do it!”

“Why? No one’s forcing you, Crys! If you’re tired, then leave!”

“Are you fucking serious, Gigi?”

“Just leave!” Gigi says, attempting to push Crystal away, but Crystal was quick to grab Gigi’s hands, making the blonde look at her.

Her heart breaks at the sight of Gigi. This is the first time since last week has she seen Gigi this close to her. Gigi’s under eye circles were more evident, she had numerous bruises on her elbows and knees from training too much—maybe she didn’t really understand what Gigi was going through after all.

“You’re making things difficult for me, Crys. Just give up!” Gigi says, wiping her tears.

“Do you not get it? I can’t just give up!”

“Why?”

“ _I love you, Gigi.”_ Crystal says, running her hands on her hair. “I love you, Gigi Goode. I’m in love with you. I fell in love with you even before your eyes knew who I was back then.” Crystal says, almost in a whisper.

Gigi’s stiff body was now relaxed as silence filled the air.

“Please say something.” Crystal says, her voice breaking. “Please don’t break up with me. I swear I didn’t kiss Aq— “Crystal was immediately cut off when Gigi pressed her lips against hers.

Their lips moved in synch slowly and tenderly—their tear stained cheeks casually touching. This time, it was Crystal who was guiding Gigi. She slowly pushed Gigi, making the blonde back up against the shed. Gigi wrapped her arms on Crystal’s neck, pulling her closer, as Crystal’s hand gently ran up and down Gigi’s waist. Crystal deepens the kiss as their tongues collided—making Gigi stifle a moan, sending shivers down Crystal’s spine. They both felt on fire—as the saying goes, if they get burned, at least they were electrified. All of the quiet nights they spent because Gigi was too tired and all of the desperation the two felt for the past week are now buried on the back of their minds. Gigi was the first to pull away, needing to catch her breath. Crystal pressed their foreheads against each other, their lips only millimeters away.

“I’m sorry. I’m too stubborn.” Gigi whispers.

“I meant what I said when I asked you to be my girlfriend. I would never do anything to hurt you. I only want you.” Crystal says, pressing another kiss on Gigi’s lips. “Aquaria only hugged me because—“

“I trust you, Crystal.” Gigi says, cutting her off. “And I love you too.”

“Let’s not fight again, please.” Crystal says, burying her face on Gigi’s neck.

She missed that scent. She missed being this close to her. She just missed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm making a comeback in Gigi's life? Can't wait to see how this one turns out! Also thank you, thank you guys so much <3 Your comments motivate me so much, I love youuuu :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I apologize for the slightly late update! These past few days were crazy for me. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you like it :)

This is it. It’s finally competition day. Even though Gigi was tired, she couldn’t sleep at all. So much emotions were swirling around her heart from what happened with Crystal to the cheer competition itself. It was only 6:00 AM when she sprung out of bed and quickly hopped on the shower. Once done, she stared at her newly pressed light blue cheer uniform that was hung on her closet door before finally putting them on and pairing it with a newly cleaned white rubber shoes. She sat on her vanity; grabbing her hair dryer and setting up all of the makeup she would use. Instead of her usual go to makeup—she caked her face up with creams, powders, highlighters, and perfected her eyebrows and winged eyeliner, to finish her look she used a deep red lipstick which greatly emphasized how pouty her lips were. She set everything up with a setting spray before moving on to her long blonde hair, putting it in a high and tight ponytail, and combing her baby hairs to perfection. She stared at herself on the mirror one last time before slinging her duffel bag on her shoulders.

“Good morning, Georgina.” Her mom greets her as she grabbed her car keys.

“Hey, mom.” She smiled at her. “I have to go.”

“Wait—I know it’s competition day. I have something for you.” Her mom motions for her to come closer to which she did. “Turn around.”

Gigi felt a cold chain touch her neck, she looked down to see a beautiful necklace. It was a silver necklace with a small heart pendant with the letter “G” engraved on it.

“Thank you, mom. I love it.” Gigi says, turning around to face her mother.

“I’m trying my best to catch up with you, dear. You’re growing up so fast.”

“I know, mom. I appreciate it, though I wish you and dad tried harder to catch up with me.” Gigi sighs, looking down at her shoes. “Where is he anyways?”

“At work.”

“I figured.” Gigi huffs. “I have to go. I love you, mom.” She says, giving her mom a quick hug before heading for the door.

“Good luck! I know you will kill it!” Her mom beams at her.

“Will you watch?” Gigi asks, when her mom didn’t say anything she knew the answer right away. “I should have known.

…

It was only 9:00 AM when Crystal arrived at the arena along with Jackie, Widow, and the entire art club. Buses from their school slowly pile up, almost everyone will be watching the most awaited competition. The Art Club decided to draw their school logo on everyone’s cheek as an added support along with their personalized banners.

Crystal can’t help but admire the beauty of this part of Los Angeles and the arena itself. Huge banners from different schools were hung outside the arena.

It didn’t take long for students from other schools to arrive in their respective buses.

Miss Oddly asked everyone to fall in line as she began handing them tickets for admission. Once inside, Widow was the one to lead everyone on their respective seats which in Crystal’s opinion, were the best seats since it was located in the middle part allowing them to have the best view out of everyone.

“We’re finally here!” Jackie squeals, waving her tiny flag with Jan’s name plastered on it.

“Calm down, Jackie. It’s not starting yet. You will lose all of your energy later” Widow laughs, smudging light blue face paint across her cheeks. “Crys, have you texted your girl yet?” Widow asks, making Crystal blush.

“I didn’t have signal earlier; I’ll text her now.” Crystal says as she reaches for her phone from the pockets of her blazer.

_Crystal [9:35]: i heard that you will absolutely kill it later! i love you :)_

Crystal felt butterflies in her stomach as she typed “I love you”. She couldn’t believe she was able to tell Gigi how she really felt, and to make things better, Gigi loved her back.

“How long do we have to wait before this starts? That man is tempting me to buy a hotdog.” Widow says, looking at someone selling hotdogs and drinks.

“Wait let me see.” Jackie replied pulling out her brochure that she got from Miss Oddly. “It says here… The competition will start at 10.” She looked down at her watch to check how long they will have to wait. “It’s almost 10. We don’t have to wait any longer. Also, Widow if you buy a hotdog can you count me in? I’m a little hungry.”

“Sure, what about you, Crys?”

“No thanks, I brought fruit snacks!” Crystal excitedly says as she points to her bag of fruit snacks.

“That means I’m also getting you a hotdog. That won’t fill you up!” Widow exclaims as she calls for the attention of the man selling them.

Crystal felt someone sit next to her, she looked to see Aquaria smiling at her. She only gave Aquaria a small smile before focusing her attention to Jackie. She still felt awkward around Aquaria after what happened between them. Her tactics didn’t work as she felt Aquaria poke her arm, getting her attention.

“Aren’t you excited? This is going to be so good!” Aquaria beams at her.

“Very! I’m sure _my girlfriend_ will be the best of the best!” Crystal says excitedly—Aquaria only gave her a tight smile before turning away to talk to Aiden.

…

Gigi paced back and forth as she played with her hands—something she only does when nervous or guilty of something.

“Gigi, you’re driving me nuts! Please stop that.” Jaida says, making Gigi stop what she wask9 doing.

“I feel like throwing up.”

“You’re going to be fine, G” Nicky says, running her hand across Gigi’s back.

“Don’t stress, G. You’re great! We can do this.” Jan beams.

“I know we can. I’m just nervous.”

Their team was the last to perform their routine. Everyone was so nervous as emotions were running high. Gigi’s palms were sweating, her heart was beating fast, and her knees were trembling and her friends felt the same, but they chose to hide it to not add to Gigi’s stress. Miss Hytes huddled everyone as the second to the last team went out to perform.

“Everyone did great at the practice. I wanted to congratulate each and every single one of you for your efforts and dedication. Every single role you bring is crucial to make this team whole. It’s not just who’s at the top of the pyramid and who’s at the bottom. At the end of the day, without the foundation of the pyramid, those who are at the top would fall. Let us all enjoy this as this is your moment, and most importantly, do not forget to have fun! No matter what happens, this team is the best team in my eyes. Gigi. You are amazing. Remember that!” Miss Hytes says, pulling everyone for a group hug.

“For us!” Nicky shouts, making everyone on their team cheer.

They hear the announcer call out their school name. This is it. It was time.

“Let’s show them who we are.” Gigi says, straightening her posture. It was as if her nerves were washed away completely and it was replaced by pure adrenaline.

As the team excitedly ran towards the center of the arena, the crowd roared so loud that it sent vibrations on the ground Everyone was cheering for them, even people from different schools were showing them support. According to the announcer, it was the loudest cheer they’ve heard of the night. The team assumed their position, waiting for the music to start.

When the beat started, the team did a clasp and a high-v, earning cheers from the crowd. Gigi, Nicky, Jaida, and Jan executed their stunts with precision from back handsprings to backflips to round offs. The crowd cheered as they watched the flyers do a basket toss—Nicky decided to take it to the next level as she spins 360 degrees in the air after being tossed. The team finished their routine with the classic pyramid with Gigi on top.

The team waved to the crowd as they head back to their break room. The room was filled with screams and screeches as they all cheer for each other after completing their routine with almost no mistakes.

“Gigi! You were so good!” Jaida squeals. “That was the best I have EVER seen you!”

“We all did amazing! I love you guys so much!” Gigi says, pulling her friends for a tight hug.

“You were literally glowing out there, G!” Jan chirps.

“Jaida, you were pretty sick!” Nicky says, blushing.

“You did great too, babe.” Jaida whispers.

“Excuse me… Are me and Jan missing something?” Gigi asks, arching her brow while smirking at her friends.

“Don’t tell anyone!” Nicky shrieks. “We’re official.” She whispers to Gigi making her smile widely.

“This is great!” Gigi says. “I’m so happy for you, Nicky!”

Their celebration was cut short when Miss Hytes entered the room calling everyone’s attention.

“They’re announcing the winners. Turn on the thing!” Miss Hytes instructs Jan to turn on the television which was streaming the competition live. The group huddled together as they began announcing the rankings starting from the 3rd place.

“For third place…” The announcer reads the card before pausing. “Harvard-Westlake School!” He reads aloud, making the students from that certain school fill the arena with cheers. “Congratulations!” He added before moving on to the second place. “Now onto the second place… You guys did great!” He pauses yet again, adding tension. “Congratulations to… Marlborough School!”

At this point, Gigi could only hear her own heartbeat. She mindlessly squeezed Miss Hytes’ hands so tight as she feels her stomach suddenly dropping when the announcer started to read out the champion. The thought of going home not winning infiltrated Gigi’s mind. She just can’t go home with nothing.

“The champion for this year’s Inter-School Cheerleading Competition is none other than…” He pauses, making Jan groan in anticipation. “Jeremy Knott High School!”

“Gigi! We won!” Nicky says, jumping excitedly as Gigi was still processing everything.

“Snap out of it, G!” Jan squeals, shaking Gigi’s shoulder, making Gigi look at her.

“Let’s go, Miss Goode! Everyone follow!” Miss Hytes offers her hand, leading Gigi back in the arena to claim their trophy.

…

Crystal and the rest of the people from their school erupted in cheers as they saw Gigi walk back in the arena with Miss Hytes and the entire team closely behind them. Crystal watched as Gigi smile widely at the crowd, giving everybody a wave—She waved back at Gigi even though she knew she wouldn’t be seen.

After the event, Crystal hurriedly ran down the bleachers in hopes to enter the back to see Gigi, but before that could happen, a man wearing all black stopped her and her friends from entering the room.

“Cheerleaders only.” He says in a very intimidating tone.

“They’re my friends!” Crystal argued, crossing her arms.

“Don’t care.” He said firmly.

Before Crystal could fight him, the door opened to reveal Jaida and Nicky walking out.

“Hey, Crys!” Jaida says, giving Crystal a hug. “Gigi’s inside. Go ahead!”

“This guy won’t let us!” Widow groans.

“Do you want to lose your job?” Jaida taunts the man.

“No, Miss Hall.” He replied, looking down.

“Let them enter then.” Jaida says sternly.

“Of course. You three can enter.” He says, moving away from the door. As soon as Crystal saw Gigi, she approached her immediately enveloping her in a tight hug making Gigi squeal.

“Crys! You’re here!” Gigi says as she wraps her arms on Crystal’s neck.

“You did great! It was so cool!” Crystal comments. “And as usual, you looked gorgeous” She added making Gigi hide her face on Crystal’s neck as she blushes. Gigi wanted to kiss her right then and there, but she knew she can’t or else everybody would know about them.

“I’m so much happier now that you’re here.”

“Georgina?” That voice made Gigi push Crystal away immediately.

“Mom!” Gigi says, walking towards Cordelia. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d surprise you.” Cordelia smiles at her. “I see your friends are here to support you. Obviously I know Nicky, Jaida, and Jan” She added, giving the three a hug. “Widow?”

“Yes, ma’am. The one and only.” Widow says with a light smile.

“I’ve missed seeing you around, dear.” Cordelia smiles before turning her attention to Crystal and Jackie. “You two are new faces.”

“Oh, mom. This is Crystal, she’s new to our school. And this is Jackie, one of the smartest people I know.” Gigi introduces them proudly.

This was Crystal’s first time meeting Gigi’s mom. Crystal studied the older lady’s features and how much she looks like Gigi. However, instead of blonde, Cordelia has a medium length black hair that was up in a neat bun. Her wrinkles were almost non-existent except for her smile line and the crinkles by her deep brown colored eyes. She carried herself with so much poise and elegance with her white knee length dress and matching kitten heels.

“Why don’t you girls come to our house for dinner? Just to celebrate everyone’s win.” Cordelia offers. “And also to get to know her new friends.”

“Of course, Mrs. Goode.” Widow replies, smiling at her.

“Dear, just call me Cordelia— “Cordelia pauses as her phone rings. “Excuse me, girls. I have to take this.” She added before leaving the room.

“I’m so excited for you guys to be at my place tonight!”

“This is my first time!” Jackie says excitedly, clapping her hands.

…

“Congratulations!” A man greets after Cordelia opened the front door. Crystal realized instantly that it was Gigi’s father. “I’m Georgina’s father, William. William Goode.” He smiles at them, extending his hand for them to take.

William had a blond hair that was neatly brushed and ocean blue eyes just like like his daughter—but the rest of Gigi’s features were from her mother. He is about 6 inches taller than her, making Crystal feel intimidated. He was still in his ‘work clothes’ meaning he just got home.

“I’m Jackie.” Jackie says enthusiastically as she reaches for his hand to shake.

“I’m Crystal, sir.” Crystal shyly greets.

“Please, call me Will.” He smiles at them. “The food is ready. Please, after you girls.” He says, standing aside so everyone can walk in and head to the dining room.

At the table, from left to right—Gigi, Crystal, Nicky and Jaida, and across from them are Cordelia, Widow, Jackie, and Jan while William sat on his usual seat at the end of the table. The table was set up with fancy mats and cutleries. It was filled with scrumptious looking food, even some are new to Crystal’s eyes.

“A toast to my lovely daughter!” William beams, raising his glass, leading the toast. “And of course, for Nicky, Jaida, and Jan as well” He added. “How’s school for you?” He asks, looking at Gigi.

“School is fine, dad. I have my friends here who keep me sane.” Gigi giggles.

“How is Mrs. Velour?” He asks, trying to prolong their conversation since they haven’t had one for months.

“Dad. Mrs. Velour was my teacher 2 years ago. She doesn’t go to that school anymore.” Gigi answers, looking down--her parents' absence are leaving them behind with what's happening in Gigi's life.

“My apologies.” He clears his throat before changing the subject. “So… Crystal. You’re new?”

“Yes, sir. I moved from Missouri for my scholarship and my dad got a promotion from Goode Realties.” Crystal says, giving him a light smile.

“What’s your surname?”

“Methyd, sir.”

“Oh! Your dad is Ray Methyd?”

“Yes!” Crystal says as her smile grows wider.

“He’s a great man. Very hardworking.”

“What about you, Jackie?” He asks, now putting his attention to Jackie.

“Well, I’ve moved her for quite some time now. It’s just that I only became friends with Gigi this year and—“ Jackie was cut off with the sound of the doorbell.

“Don’t bother, I’ll get it!” Cordelia says, standing up from her seat. When she came back, everyone’s eyes widened from their unexpected visitor. “Dahlia’s here, Georgina. I thought you’d appreciate if your friends were all here so I invited her.” She added, going back to her seat.

Dahlia gave everyone a wide smile as she took a seat next to Jan.

“Dahlia. It has been so long since I have seen you here!” William chirps, greeting their new guest.

“Thank you so much for inviting me, Cordelia. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Dahlia says.

“Why weren’t you in the competition?” Cordelia asks as she started to dig in her food.

“Gigi, I can’t believe you haven’t told them yet.” Dahlia says with a sly grin.

“Oh, uhm. Dahlia was suspended from school.” Gigi replied.

” Why?” William asks, oblivious to the tension already rising.

“It’s something minor, dad. Like something with her attendance.” Gigi lies.

“Well, I hope you’re doing well, Dahlia. So… Jackie, as you were saying?” Cordelia asks Jackie, quickly changing the subject.

Jackie proceeded to excitedly share stories about her time at JKHS. Widow made jokes about the old times when her and Gigi were little, making William and Cordelia laugh at the memory. Nicky also chimed in and shared embarrassing stories of Gigi at school, making Gigi squeeze Crystal’s hand under the table as her cheeks turn red from embarrassment. William then, asked Crystal if she had something to share, but before she could answer, Dahlia lightly coughs getting everyone’s attention.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Dahlia starts. “Gigi and Crystal are basically best friends at this point! The two of them are just the cutest! Right, Gigi?”

Gigi’s hand found Crystal’s again under the table giving it a tight squeeze, not knowing where this conversation will lead everyone.

“Yes. Crystal is one of the smartest students in that school. She also knows a joke or two. She’s just amazing, really.” Gigi says, giving Crystal a soft smile. “She was my partner for Miss Oddly’s project. She’s very into art and I must say, she’s the best!”

“So, how are you guys?” Dahlia asks, looking at Nicky and Jaida, making the two tense up.

“We’re great. Thank you for asking” Nicky simply replies, looking down.

“Gigi, any boys in your life?” Dahlia jokingly asks. “Any _boy_?” Dahlia taunts. “Or _girl?”_

“What do you mean, Dahlia?” Cordelia asks.

“Oh. I would love to talk about it, but my mom just texted. I have to go. Thank you so much for inviting me again.” Dahlia says, standing up, smirking at Gigi.

“I’ll show you your way out.” Gigi says, following Dahlia.

Once outside, Gigi grabbed Dahlia’s arm harshly making her turn around.

“What were you doing here?” Gigi asks, crossing her arms.

“I got invited.” Dahlia smirks.

“You could have declined.”

“Why? I wouldn’t miss this for anything! Congrats on the competition.” Dahlia replied sarcastically.

“I don’t ever want to see you here again.” 

“Why? Because you’re scared for everyone to know you’re _gay_?”

“Shut.Up.” Gigi warns.

“Or what?” Dahlia challenges.

“Don’t test me, Dahlia.” Gigi says, stepping closer.

“I just knew there was something up with you and that freak. Tell me, Gigi. Are you guys together? Are you giving each other cute little kisses as you hide from everyone else because you’re not fucking normal?” Dahlia huffs. “I might actually have to puke out the food.”

“Why are you like this, Dahlia? I seriously don’t understand, though I’ve tried, but you’re just fucking impossible.”

“I have lost everyone, Gigi. I don’t care anymore” Dahlia replies, crossing her arms.

“You didn’t lose anyone, Dahlia. You pushed everyone away.”

“I’m glad I did!” Dahlia exclaims. “Who knew I was friends with a bunch of dykes?”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“Or what?”

…

Everyone on the dinner table stopped everything after hearing a commotion coming from the Goode's front yard. As William opened the door, their eyes widened at the sight of Gigi and Dahlia fighting with Gigi on top of Dahlia, shouting.

“Georgina!” William shouts, prying Gigi off of Dahlia as Cordelia helps Dahlia get up. “What’s the matter with you two?”

“Never show up here again!” Gigi shouts, squirming in attempts for her dad to let go. “You’re a bitch!”

“Why, Gigi? You’re scared? Just say it! Tell them the truth!” Dahlia pipes back. “Tell them how you’re not really the angel you seem to be!”

“Dahlia!” Cordelia says, pulling her away.

“Tell them, Gigi! Or if you want you can have Crystal tell them! Right, Cryssiepoo?”

Before Dahlia could say more, Nicky and Jaida pulled her away from Gigi and her parents despite her constant protests. Widow and Jackie comforted Crystal who was on a verge of a breakdown at the patio. William and Cordelia tried to calm Gigi whose fists and jaw remained clenched. Gigi’s parents never saw this side of her before.

Cordelia assisted Gigi back inside the house. Widow, Jackie, Jan, and Crystal thanked them for the amazing dinner before leaving—they wanted to give Gigi’s family some space to talk. Crystal looked at Gigi apologetically as she hopped in Widow’s car.

The three of them were sat in the living room as silence surrounded them. No one knew what to say or is it even right to even say anything at all.

“Georgina.” William clears his throat. “What was Dahlia talking about.” He asks.

“Nothing.” Gigi simply answered.

“Are you telling me or do I have to ask your friend for the answer?” He challenges.

“Dahlia just wants to ruin me. That’s all.” Gigi rolls her eyes.

“There’s something you’re not telling me.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, dad.” Gigi sighs. “You were never really here. Sometimes my brain forgets that you even exist.”

“Georgina.” Cordelia says firmly. “Don’t talk like that.”

“Maybe if you guys were here this would not have happened.” Gigi shrugs.

“We work days on end to provide for your wants and needs. I can’t believe this is coming from you right now.” William says with a slightly louder voice.

“We have enough, dad! More than enough! Yes, money wise we are rich, but that’s all! I have very absent parents! I almost never see you two here. It’s always just me. Sometimes, I forget I have parents. Even at school when it’s family day. Do you have any idea how fucking stupid I look to be the only one with no parent?”

“We’re trying, Georgina.” Cordelia says.

“Well fucking try harder! I just want my parents back!” Gigi yells. "You know what? I wish you guys stayed busy today! This day was supposed to be perfect! And now it's absolutely ruined!" 

As William raises his hand in frustration, Gigi instantly flinched, making him look at her with sorry eyes.

"I wasn't going to hurt you, Georgina. I would never do that." William states, but Gigi remained silent. 

After 5 minutes of silence that felt like forever, Gigi decided to stand up and head to her room, but before she could do so, Cordelia asked her something that made her stop dead on her tracks.

“Are you and Crystal together?” Cordelia asks.

"I'm tired, mom. We can talk tomorrow." Gigi says, almost in a whisper. 

“Are you?” Cordelia presses. After a long silence, Gigi took a deep breath before looking at her mom.

“She makes me happy.” Gigi replies, her tears are now falling freely on her cheeks.

“So you are—.” William says—taking Gigi’s silence as a yes.

Gigi’s body tensed up as she felt herself being enveloped in a tight hug by her dad. She didn’t know whether to hug back. Cordelia stood up from where she was sitting, putting a hand on Gigi’s shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

“You’re not kicking me out?” Gigi sniffles. “Just say it. I've been preparing for this”

“You’re my daughter.” William simply says. “It doesn’t matter who you love.”

“I’m so confused right now.”

“We have always known, Georgina.” Cordelia replies, fixing Gigi’s hair.

“What do you mean?” Gigi asks, slightly pulling away from her dad.

“Remember when you were 6 when you came home and asked me what crushes were? And when I told you, you said you had a crush on this girl from school. And you would ask me to also prepare lunch for her, and help you make her cute cards. You looked so happy. And earlier at the arena, I saw how you hug and look at Crystal. The last time I saw your eyes twinkle like that was when you had your first crush. It was pure and beautiful.” Cordelia replies, giving Gigi a soft smile.

“We have accepted you long before, Georgina. We just wanted it to come from you in your own pace, in your own terms, and in your own conditions. It sucks that this is how it happened—with you fighting your friend. But it doesn’t matter.” William says as Gigi breaks down in her father’s arms, now hugging him back tighter than ever. "The way you look at Crystal is how I looked at your mom when we were around your age."

“I’m so sorry for what I said earlier.” Gigi says, almost inaudible.

“Don't apologize." William sighs. "You were right. Everything you said was right. We were so busy thinking about your future that we were missing the present.” William says. 

“Your father and I love you, Georgina. That’s never going to change.” Cordelia assures her, joining in on the hug. “You’re my daughter. I’m here to guide you, but I won’t ever control you.”

“Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad” Gigi whispers. “I didn’t expect this reaction from you.”

“Why not?” William curiously asks.

“Because… I don’t know. For some people, being like me is a sin.”

“Well aren’t they stupid?” William chuckles. “Love comes in many forms, Georgina. It doesn't matter who you fall in love with. It's not something that the mind thinks. It's something your heart feels.”

“We love you, Georgina. We won't get tired until we build this family again.” Cordelia says.

“Let’s meet your girlfriend tomorrow. Properly this time.” William beams.

“You’re going to love her, dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise I didn't make Gigi's parents absolutely homophobic! Writing that part is personal for me since that's how I have always pictured my coming out would be. I hope everyone's parents are that accepting.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! I love you all so much <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a short break for my mental health and I've been very busy. I'm so sorry I love you all :(( but on a brighter note, after I publish this chapter, I will be updating regularly again :)

Crystal stood in front of Gigi’s doorstep. She was debating whether to ring the doorbell or not as she paced back and forth. She fixed her hair multiple times that was laid down with a bunch of colorful clips. She looked down at her outfit making sure she looked presentable. She wore a red sweater with a paw print pattern, a black high-waisted jeans, and brown boots. This wasn’t her first time meeting Gigi’s parents, but it was her first time meeting them as Gigi’s girlfriend. She took slow breaths before finally hitting the doorbell twice. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as the anticipation slowly kill her from the inside. It didn’t take long for Gigi to open the door. She has seen Gigi almost every day and yet her heart still skips a beat every time. Gigi was wearing a mustard colored cropped sweater, black leggings, and her pink and white bunny house slippers.

As soon as she saw Crystal, her face immediately lit up as she pulled her in for a tight hug.

“You made it!.” Gigi squeals. "I've been waiting for you!" She smiles at her.

“O-Of course. I wouldn’t miss this.” Crystal nervously replies. “So… where are your parents?”

“They’re waiting in the living room.” Gigi smiles at her. “Let’s go? Don’t be nervous, babe. You’ll be fine.” She assures her.

"I'm scared, love." Crystal admits. 

"I'll be there with you." Gigi says, pressing a soft kiss on Crystal's lips. "Okay?" 

Gigi took Crystal’s hand and lead her towards the living room where William and Cordelia were sat on a couch lost in their own conversation as they waited for the two of them. As soon as they saw them, they gave the two girls a small smile before offering them a seat across from them. Once they have settled, Gigi never let go of Crystal’s hand, giving it a light squeeze to calm her down.

“It’s nice to meet you again, Crystal.” William says, smiling at Crystal. “So, Gigi told us that you like art?” He asks to which Crystal only nodded. She doesn’t know why, but she found it hard to utter a word. “Are you taking arts for college?”

‘I’m not sure yet, sir.” Crystal nervously replies.

“Please, call me Will… Georgina here wants to pursue fashion school.”

“Dad, please stop calling me Georgina.” Gigi groans. “And don’t worry. Crystal doesn’t have to rush anything I mean… We still have a lot of time before graduation.” Gigi says, rubbing small circles on Crystal’s hand.

“Do your parents know, dear?” Cordelia asks, now looking at Crystal.

“They don’t know about me being you know… a lesbian.” Crystal says looking down. "I will tell them eventually, I'm just looking for the right time."

“No rush, dear. Don’t worry about it. Just like what we told Gigi here. You have your own pace and time so do whatever is the best for you.” Cordelia says, smiling at Crystal.

"You must be new here because I've never seen you before." WIlliam curiously asks.

"Yes. I am originally from Missouri, but I had to move her with my family because of my scholarship and my dad got promoted." Crystal replied as she lightly bit her bottom lip.

"You must be really smart to have a scholarship in Jeremy Knott High School!" William beams at her, making Crystal shyly smile. 

"I wouldn't say I'm the smartes--"

"Yes you are!" Gigi cuts her off. "She's trying to be humble, dad. She's one of the smartest people I know! She excels not only in academics but like... in general." She excitedly says.

“Take care of our daughter, will you?” William says, making Crystal look back up again. “She trusts you so I’ll take her word for it.”

“Of course, Will. I would never hurt her.” Crystal blushes. “I have met her not so long ago, but I can really say that she has the most beautiful heart.” This time, it was Crystal squeezing Gigi’s hand. “And I value her so much.” She added, looking at Gigi.

“Well, if Gigi does something bad. You have us too.” William chuckles. “Look at them, honey. They’re like us when we were young.” He says, looking at Cordelia.

“Dad, I love her. I wouldn’t do anything that would get her in trouble or that would hurt her.”

“You better, Gigi.”

“Am I your daughter or not?” Gigi pouts, making Crystal giggle.

“Come here.” William stands up, reaching Gigi’s hand and pulling her in for a hug. “You too!” He points at Crystal, pulling her into a hug as well. “Don’t do anything stupid!”

“We won’t, dad.” Gigi laughs softly. “May we be excused?”

“Of course. I won't keep you two lovebirds here any longer. I have to leave for work anyways. I just need to drop off something, then we will come back.” He says, kissing Gigi on the forehead before grabbing his and Cordelia’s coat. “Don’t do anything stupid, Georgina! I mean it!” He warns, as he closed the front door, leaving Gigi and Crystal in the living room.

“I love your parents.” Crystal blurts out.

“They love you too, Crys. Probably more than they love me.” Gigi giggles as she plops back down on the couch, pulling Crystal with her.

“This couch is _perfect_ for cuddling. Don’t you think?” Crystal teases.

“Just say the magic word.” Gigi teased back. Crystal poked Gigi’s side, making the blonde squirm under her.

“This is so unfair! I can’t move!” Gigi exclaims.

“Well, who pulled me?” Crystal arches her brow, as she continued to tickle Gigi’s sides.

“Stop it! Please!” Gigi laughs as she tried to push Crystal, but to no avail, Crystal was much stronger.

Crystal’s hand was resting on the arm rest while the other was beside Gigi’s face. She stared at Gigi for quite some time before leaning down to kiss her. Gigi used her elbows to push herself up as she kissed Crystal back. Gigi’s legs slowly parted as Crystal’s knee rests in between them. Gigi cupped Crystal’s face as she deepens the kiss—their tongues finally colliding. Gigi felt electricity on every part of her body that Crystal has touched. She slightly tugged on Crystal’s hair—making the brunette suppress a soft moan. Crystal pulled away to catch her breath before planting soft kisses on Gigi’s neck. Gigi bit her bottom lip as she felt Crystal’s tongue graze over her soft spot just between her neck and collar bone. They both knew that it was going to leave a mark, but at that moment they didn’t care. Gigi’s hand found its way under Crystal’s sweater, drawing small patterns on Crystal’s side, sending shiver down the brunette’s spine. Gigi’s touches were soft and tender yet it made Crystal lose it. Crystal planted a soft kiss on Gigi’s lips as they felt each other smile before finally pulling away.

“I love you.” Gigi whispers.

“I love you.” Crystal replies before shifting her position to Gigi’s side, resting her head on Gigi’s chest. Gigi pulled her even closer, if that was still possible before running her hand on Crystal’s hair. Crystal hooked her hand on Gigi’s waist as her leg rests on top of Gigi’s legs.

“I don’t want this to end.” Gigi says.

“Who says it has to?” Crystal says softly, looking up at Gigi. “I have a question.”

“Mhm?”

“Your dad mentioned something about fashion school. Are you leaving L.A. after graduation?"

“I don’t know yet. Most likely yes. There’s a really great fashion school in New York and there’s also one in France. What about you?”

“I’m not sure yet, honestly. Maybe enroll in a school that offers art, but like… Not too far from home.”

“I don’t want to think about that stuff right now. I just… I want to enjoy this.”

“Of course… Whatever happens we will get through it right?”

“Crystal, you’re a part of me. This isn’t one of those _high school_ relationships. I want to be with you. I know we haven’t been together for that long, but I can’t see my life without you.”

“I can’t see my life without you either, Gigi.”

“Promise to never get tired of me?”

“You’re joking right?” Crystal smiles at her. “I would never.”

…

[Monday]

Gigi and Nicky were walking towards the school entrance when they were greeted by Jaida and Jan who had worried looks plastered on their faces.

“You guys okay?” Gigi asks.

“I don’t know what’s the right word to use.” Jan sighs.

“Dahlia is back from her suspension.” Jaida huffs. “We are worried for you, Gigi.”

“She can try.” Gigi crosses her arms. “She’s back down below where she should be. I’m not scared of her.” She added, straightening her uniform.

“Let’s head to class.” Nicky urges. “We have each other’s backs anyways.”

Once they have entered Miss Oddly’s classroom, everyone was in their usual spot. Gigi paid no mind to Dahlia as she took her seat. She displayed no expression on her face—classic Gigi if you were to relate it to the Gigi who had her walls up in the first few weeks.

“Hey. Aren’t you glad to see me?” Dahlia says as she nudges Gigi.

“Who are you again?” Gigi replies as she arches her brow. “I don’t talk to losers. You’re wasting my time.” She added as she checked on her nails. “Now, if you don’t mind. I’ll be ignoring you for the rest of my life.”

“Is she bothering you?” Nicky whispers.

“Don’t worry, Nicky.” Gigi smirks. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Okay, G. Just be careful.”

Their small talk was interrupted when the classroom door opened as Miss Oddly happily greeted everyone. Miss Oddly set her folders and her freshly brewed coffee on her table before clasping her hands together.

“First of all, congratulations to our cheer team for a very successful competition.” Miss Oddly chirps. “Secondly, Mr. Dalton gave me the list of students who will participate on our upcoming inter-school quiz bee! Gigi, since you already participated for the cheering competition, will you be able to join the quiz bee?” She asks, looking at Gigi.

“Of course, Ms. Oddly.” Gigi smiles at her.

“Don’t worry. You will be joined by...” Miss Oddly pauses as she fiddled with her list. “Jacqueline Cox, Jan Sport, and Crystal Methyd. Don’t worry girls, this will be the last school activity before winter break starts two months from now.”

“When is this quiz bee, Miss Oddly?” Jackie asks.

“Good question. It’s in a month so you have all of the time you need.”

Lunch time came and for the first time ever, Crystal, along with her friends were together with Gigi and her friends. They connected two tables in order to fit everyone. As expected, everyone took a sit next to their partners except for Widow—mainly because she doesn’t have a partner. Everybody was lost into their own little discussions when they were interrupted by Dahlia.

“What are you doing here?” Gigi asks as she takes a sip of her drink.

“Nothing. It’s my first time back and I got used to sitting with you guys.”

“Well, that’s a _you_ problem, Dahlia.” Gigi says with no expression on her face—earning her a weird look from Crystal. “Oh and before you leave. You might want to talk to Miss Hytes.”

“Why?” Dahlia frowns.

“You’re off the team.” Gigi smirks at her. “Make sure to surrender your uniform after class since you wouldn’t be needing that.”

“You did this… “Dahlia says as she clenches her fists.

“Sure did. What are you going to do? Make a scene here so you get suspended again?”

“This isn’t over, Gigi.” Dahlia threatens.

“You’re done, Dahlia.” Jaida chimes in. “You can walk away so you don’t embarrass yourself more.”

“Jaida? I thought we were friends.” Dahlia says, switching her attention to Jaida.

“We are. I just refuse to tolerate this.”

“We love you, Dahlia. We really do. I just hope you find it in your heart to change.” Jan says softly, squeezing Jackie’s hand under the table.

Dahlia’s expression has drastically change from angry to hurt. Dahlia knew it was all her doing, but she refuses to accept it. She took one last look at the group before turning her heel and walking away. For the first time in Dahlia’s high school life, she’s the outcast. The hall didn’t part like the red sea anymore when she was walking. People would make fun of her behind her back. For the first time, she ate her lunch inside one of the bathroom stalls.

…

Lunch time was almost over when Gigi noticed Crystal’s unusual silence. She looked around to check if everyone was in their own little conversations before lightly tapping Crystal’s shoulder, fully getting her attention. Crystal looked at her with a confused expression, tilting her head to the side, waiting for Gigi to say something. Gigi stared at Crystal’s eyes for a few second before taking a deep breath then exhaling.

“Are you okay? You’ve been really quiet.” Gigi says.

“Yeah.” Crystal hesitates. “Actually no… The way you talked to Dahlia earlier, it was so unlike you.”

“You know I had to do that, Crys or else she would have the upper hand and God knows what Dahlia can do.” Gigi sighs. “I’m not scared of her hurting me. I’m scared of her hurting you.” She added, pressing her lips together. “And I would never let that happen.”

“I understand, G. I just—“ Crystal got cut off when students in the entire cafeteria started howling and cheering. Everyone in their table stopped their conversation as they looked at the entrance of the cafeteria to see Mr. Dalton walking along side Gigi’s ex—Malcolm De Loughery. The two men slowly made their way to where Gigi was sitting—Mr. Dalton gave the group a huge smile before motioning for Gigi to stand up, to which she complied.

“Miss Goode, this is Malcolm or Max.” Mr. Dalton beams at the two

“I know him.” Gigi says.

“That’s amazing then!” Mr. Dalton says happily. “He’s here to help for the preparation for the quiz bee because his university will be offering a college scholarship to the winner.”

“That’s great! You should talk to my partner for the quiz bee.” Gigi says before looking at Crystal. “She’s really smart and I just know she would win.”

“I’m sure she’s very smart.” Mr. Dalton says. “Well, anyways I came here to ask you a favor. If that’s okay, Miss Goode.”

“What is it?” Gigi replied unenthusiastically.

“Well during Miss. Methyd’s first day I asked you to give her a tour of the campus. It would be nice to show Malcolm here our new facilities and show some JKHS hospitality.”

“Sure. Follow me.” Gigi lightly groans, motioning Malcolm to follow her.

Her friends, as well as Crystal, can only watch them leave the busy cafeteria until they were finally out of sight.

…

20 minutes into their ‘tour’ Malcolm grabbed Gigi’s hand making her halt. Gigi quickly pulled her hand away before turning around to look at him. She crossed her arms and looked at him with annoyance as she impatiently tapped her foot waiting for the guy to speak up.

“You never changed.” Malcolm says, scratching the back of his neck. “You’re still feisty.” He lightly laughed.

“You know what. You can ask somebody else to finish this stupid tour, or better yet just do a tour by yourself. I am very busy and this is a waste of time.” Gigi rolls her eyes before turning away, but Malcolm grabbed her hand again making her stop.

“Hey, I’m sorry!” He exclaims. “It has been two years and I don’t know.” He pauses. “I just wanted to catch up with you... I guess” He says, looking down. “You have been on my mind since I saw you again during the cheering competition.”

“Thank you for the sentiments, Malcolm. I don’t need it and I don’t want to catch up.”

“So… I’m guessing you’re taken?”

“It’s not like it’s your business, Malcolm and even if I was single, I wouldn’t want to catch up with you.”

“I don’t get it, _G._ You’re the one who broke up with me. I don’t get why you’re the one upset. You never really made it clear as to why—you just broke up with me the day after I left. It was like you knew I wouldn’t be able to do anything about it since I would be miles away.”

“Do I look upset to you?” Gigi says, arching her brow.

“Look. Can we please talk? Like properly talk?”

“Malcolm, whatever happened two years ago already happened. There’s nothing to talk about.” Gigi sighs.

“I have a lot of questions, Gigi.”

“Then answer them.” Gigi says before turning away, leaving Malcolm.

…

The following day, Gigi arrived at school with Nicky to see that someone taped a piece of rose on her locker along with a note. She looked around to see if anyone was looking, and thankfully no one was. She carefully opened the note, immediately huffing as she reads it.

_Hey Gigi. Malcolm here. Meet me at “the spot” after class? I will be waiting. x”_

Gigi crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the nearest bin along with the flower. Nicky waited for Gigi to compose herself before speaking up.

“I don’t even have to guess. I just know that wasn’t from Crys.” Nicky says, leaning on the locker next to Gigi as she takes a sip of her freshly brewed coffee.

“Malcolm.” Gigi sighs.

“Ugh.” Nicky makes a face. “What did he want?”

“He wanted to meet me at _the spot_ ” Gigi rolls her eyes.

“You aren’t going.”

“I won’t, Nicky. I’m not stupid.”

“Of course you aren’t.” Nicky says. “Have you told Crystal?”

“Tell me what?” Crystal asks from behind, making Gigi turn to look at her.

“It’s nothing, Crys. You don’t have to worry about it.” Gigi says, giving her a light smile.

“Well, I know somethings bothering you. What is it? We agreed that secrets are a pain in the ass.”

“I’ll leave you two to talk.” Nicky says. “I have to find Jaida before her coffee gets cold. Bye you two. I love you!” She waved them goodbye before disappearing among the sea of people on the hallway.

“So…” Crystal starts. “What’s wrong, love?”

“Malcolm—“

“Your ex? What about him.” Crystal cuts her off.

“You know him?”

“Yeah. Widow told me about him months ago when we were still you know… getting to know each other.”

“Well… He wants to meet up with me at the spot.”

“You mean _our spot?”_ Crystal emphasizes. “How does he know that place?” She asks, frowning.

“He… “Gigi hesitates. “He was the one who showed me it.” Gigi says, looking down.

“So, you took me to somewhere he brought you the first time?” Crystal asks, sadness evident from her voice. The place she thought was so special turns out to be not so special after all.

“That’s besides the point, Crys. It happened a long time ago. He took me there when we were friends and we were with Nicky too.” Gigi reaches for Crystal’s hand, not caring about who might see. “It became special when I took _you_ there.” Gigi says, giving Crystal’s hand a light squeeze.

“Are you going to meet up with him then?”

“Of course not, love. There’s no need.” Gigi assures her.

“I want to kiss you.” Crystal blurts out. "Like... right now." 

“Maybe later” Gigi winks as she blushes. “Let’s go to class, loser.”

…

For the next 3 days Gigi tried her best to avoid Malcolm, who was always finding ways to approach her. Nicky, Jaida, and Jan would always accompany Gigi everywhere she goes to shield her from Malcolm’s desperate pleads.

“I’m sorry you had to follow me around school.” Gigi says as she slams her locker out of frustration.

“Even if Malcolm wasn’t here the four of us are always together anyways.” Jan smiles at her.

“Jan’s right.” Jaida says. “When is this dude leaving anyways? Doesn’t he have school?”

“He will be here until next week which is just— “Gigi pauses. “So fucking annoying.”

“Did he ever tell you what he wanted to talk about?” Nicky asks, putting her arms over Gigi’s shoulder.

“He has a lot of questions. It’s been two years and like… There’s nothing to talk about.” Gigi sighs.

“If you talk to him will he stop bothering you?” Jan asks.

“We don’t know that for sure, Jan.” Jaida replies. “If Gigi talks to him he might take it as an invitation that Gigi is interested and if Gigi doesn’t talk to him he will just bother her more. Men really bring no good.” She scoffs.

“That’s why I believe in women supremacy.” Nicky winks at Jaida.

“I can’t stand the both of you.” Jan makes a fake disgusted face.

“Excuse us?” Jaida smiles at her friend. “You think we don’t notice you and Jackie?” She rolls her eyes playfully.

“Yeah!” Nicky laughs. “What’s going on with the two of you anyways? You never tell us!”

“We are still getting to know each other.” Jan shyly says.

“Oh please. It has been a month so that’s—“ Nicky pauses as she puts her index finger on her chin, pretending to think. “That’s like 5 months in the lesbian calendar.”

“Nicky!” Gigi exclaims.

“Hey.” A voice boomed behind Nicky making the four of them turn around to see Malcolm. “Can I excuse your friend?”

“We are sort of in the middle of something here.” Nicky replies, pulling Gigi closer.

“Yeah and don’t you have to be with Mr. Dalton? For someone who is apparently here to help for the upcoming quiz bee you sure dedicate your time to bother Gigi more than your actual purpose here.” Jaida says as she crosses her arms. “Now if you don’t mind. My friend wouldn’t be talking to you.”

“Gigi... Please? Will you talk to me? I swear I won’t bother you ever again.” Malcolm sighs.

“Fine.” Gigi simply says.

“What? You have got to be joking me, G.” Jaida huffs. “If you want we can come with you just to make sure you will be safe.”

“I think I can manage.” Gigi says as she removes Nicky’s arm around her shoulder.

“Talk in an empty classroom.” Jan suggests. “We will stay outside. I’m sorry, G… But we will not let you go with him alone.”

“I agree with Jan.” Nicky says.

“You have twenty minutes, Malcolm.” Gigi sighs motioning him to follow her as her friends followed closely behind.

Once they have reached the classroom on the 4th floor that no one ever uses, Nicky and Jaida stayed outside while Jan went off to find Crystal. Gigi took a seat on the teacher’s desk with her arms crossed and lips pursed.

‘Talk.” Gigi says.

“Why did you cut me off all of a sudden?” Malcolm asks, approaching her. “We were together for quite some time and I just… It felt weird that you didn’t want me in your life all of a sudden and you never answered my texts, my calls, and even when I went back here all those years ago your parents always told me you weren’t home when I knew you were.”

“Because it wasn’t fair to you to keep the relationship going.” Gigi says, almost in a whisper.

“Why?”

“I don’t trust you enough to tell you.”

“When did I ever disrespect you, G? I have always supported you. We were close friends before we dated.” Malcolm states. “Try me.”

“I can’t, _Max_. I’m sorry.”

“My nickname…” Malcolm gives her a light smile. “It’s been years since someone called me that”

“Well, it _is_ your name.” Gigi says softly. “We don’t play on the same page.” She blurts out.

“What do you mean?” Malcolm asks.

“Just… I’m in love with someone else and _she_ means the world to me.” Gigi sighs.

“She?” Malcolm’s brows furrowed. “You’re gay?”

“Yes.” Gigi says as tears slowly form on her eyes. “Do what you want with that information. You can broadcast it and ruin me. It's whatever at this point.”

“No. I would never do that to you, G.” Malcolm puts a hand on Gigi’s knee. “I wish you would have told me sooner.” He says as he gives Gigi’s knee a light squeeze. “When we dated… Did you ever love me?” He asks.

“I did.” Gigi admits. “But as time went on I’ve realized that it was a different kind of love, Max.”

“You were my first love, G.” Malcolm confesses. “And I came here thinking that I could win you back because even after everything my heart still chooses you. I still love you, Gigi.”

“You aren’t my first love, Max. My first love is my girlfriend.” Gigi replies. “My love for her is so different from what I felt for you before. It’s…” Gigi pauses as she thought of the right words to say. “It’s real. It’s genuine.” Gigi sighs. “I love you, Max but not the way you wished I did.”

“So, it’s really over?”

“For years now, Max. You have to let go. I’m sorry.”

“What if I can’t?”

“You’re not going to break me and Crystal.” Gigi was quick to cover her lips as Crystal’s name slipped out.

“Crystal? Your partner for the quiz bee?”

“Yes. And if you really love me… You wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.” Gigi says, standing up.

“Can I get a hug?” Malcolm mindlessly asks. “For the last time?”

“Why not.”

Gigi stood there hesitantly for a minute or two as Malcolm envelopes her in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry for avoiding you.” Gigi says as she finally hugs him back.

“No. You had all the rights to. I miss you so much. I miss my friend.”

“This is going to be the last time, Malcolm. We can’t ever meet again.”

“Crystal is lucky to have you.”

“It’s the other way around.” Gigi says, pulling away from the hug.

“We had a good run, yeah?”

“We did.” Gigi smiles at him. “Goodbye, Malcolm.”

“Thank you, Gigi.” He says softly.

The moment Gigi got out of the classroom, Crystal greeted her with a hug as Jan, Jaida, and Nicky attempted to cover them even though the hallway was empty as it was still lunch time. Gigi instantly snaked her arms on Crystal’s neck, pulling her closer to her. Crystal’s familiar scent was relaxing to her.

“How did it go, love?” Crystal whispers in Gigi’s ear.

“How did you even know?” Gigi asks.

“I told her.” Jan says, making the two break away from the hug.

“It went well, Crys. I’m so happy” Gigi says, caressing Crystal’s cheek.

“Let’s go you guys.” Nicky says, interrupting the two. “Lunch time is almost over.”

“The lesbians.” Dahlia says as she opened the door to the classroom where Malcolm and Gigi talked.

“You were spying?” Jaida scoffs. 

“I don’t know. Was I?” Dahlia smirks. “Before you attack me. It wasn’t my idea hide in the classroom.”

“Who?” Jan asks, stepping forward.

“It was me.” A voice says from behind them.

The girls turned around, their eyes widened as they saw who it was. Everyday more and more people know about Gigi and Crystal’s relationship. Everyday more and more people find out about Gigi’s secret. They stood there wondering how long it would take before the entire school finds out.

_Will this affect Gigi and Crystal's relationship for the better? or would it finally ruin them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YALL LIKE THIS BC I DOOOOO <3 Comments are greatly appreciated! They motivate me to write <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop broke and I had to wait a week for it to get fixed! Also I had to restart because everything got deleted! But that's okay! I'm back now sorry to keep you guys waiting :(

“It was me.” A voice says from behind them.

“What?” Gigi asks, confused. “Out of all people… You?”

“I’m sorry, Gigi. I didn’t have a choice.” 

“Aiden, what was the reason?” Gigi questions.

“Dahlia.” Aiden sighs. “She tried to blackmail me. I’m really sorry, Gigi. I didn’t want to be a part of this. Please believe me.”

“You’re a lying bitch, Dahlia.” Gigi scoffs.

Before things could escalate Nicky got a hold of Gigi’s arms, restraining her as Jaida stepped in front of Gigi, blocking the view. 

“It’s not worth it, babe.” Crystal whispers to Gigi. “Dahlia, please leave.” She says calmly, looking at Dahlia.

“I would love to see where this goes.” Dahlia smirks, crossing her arms

“What else would you love to see, Dahlia?” Jaida asks. “You getting suspended and possibly getting kicked out this time? Are you sure you want that? I don’t think colleges and universities would accept students with such records.” She says firmly. 

“You’re all on my list.” Dahlia groans. 

“Obsessed much?” Jan huffs.

Dahlia took one last look at them before turning her heels and walking away. Once she was out of sight, Nicky loosened her grip on Gigi’s arms, putting her hand on Gigi’s back in attempts to calm her down.

“I’m sorry, Gigi.” Aiden says, taking a step closer to her.

“Whatever.” Gigi rolls her eyes. “Lunch is almost over, I’ll be in class.” She shrugs, leaving her friends standing at the hallway, ignoring them as they tried to call out her name.

“Don’t worry, Aiden. She’s just mad right now.” Crystal says, giving her a light smile. “I’ll go talk to her later.”

“I deserved that. I totally did. Sorry, Crys.” Aiden says, looking down.

“You’re a good person, Aiden. I know this. You know how Gigi can be stubborn sometimes.”

“Yeah.” Nicky nods. “Once Gigi decides not to listen to anyone she just blocks everything out. We’ll talk to her after class. Don’t worry about it too much.” She reassures her. 

“Let’s head to our class. The bell just rang and people will be crowding the halls any second now.” Jan states.

…

Gigi was at the field with her friends for cheer practice as Crystal, Widow, and Jackie were on the other side for their P.E. class with Miss Zamo. Crystal has yet to talk to Gigi, but everyone was busy during class hours. The speakers outside rang thrice, meaning, Mr. Dalton has another announcement, which was a bit weird since he doesn’t usually announce anything at this hour because some students have already left the campus. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they anticipated for the announcement. Gigi’s heart instantly dropped as she heard her own voice from the speaker. Someone was playing her conversation with Malcolm. Miss Hytes looked at Gigi with concern plastered on her face as she asked one of the cheerleaders to go run to Mr. Dalton’s office to turn the speakers off. 

_Gigi: Talk_

_Malcolm: Why did you cut me off all of a sudden? We were together for quite some time… Why?_

_Gigi: I can’t._

_Malcolm: When we dated… Did you ever love me?”_

_Gigi: Yes and Im -still- in love with you._ _I’m sorry for avoiding you._

_Malcolm: You---_

Finally, the speakers have been turned off. That ten second felt like years for Gigi. Her eyes quickly tried to find Crystal from across the field, both of their expressions could not be painted. The jocks started to cheer on Gigi, congratulating her for rekindling her _relationship_ with Malcolm. Nicky, Jaida, and Jan gave each other worried looks as they watched her. Miss Hytes had to dismiss them early because Gigi was not in her right headspace.

As Gigi was walking towards her car, she saw Crystal hopping into Widow’s car. Before she knew it, she ran up to Widow’s car, stopping them. 

“Crystal. Can we talk?” Gigi asks, trying to catch her breath.

“Not tonight, Gigi.” Jackie replies.

“You’re not Crystal.” Gigi snaps. “Crys. Please?”

“It’s okay guys. You can go ahead without me.” Crystal says.

“We can wait for you, Crys.” Widow assures her. 

“Thank you.” Crystal says, before opening the door.

She walked towards Gigi and pulled her 4 meters away from Widow’s car for privacy.

“Before you say anything. The thing earlier. It was fake. It was manipulated, Crys. I would never say all of that to him. I love you.” Gigi says, grabbing Crystal’s hand.

“I believe you, Gigi.” Crystal says, giving her a light smile. “At that moment, yes, I believed it was real, but I know you, Gigi. I know you more than anyone else.” 

“I’m sorry this shit keeps happening to us.” Gigi says, looking down.

“Hey. It’s not your fault. Against all odds right?” Crystal says softly to which Gigi only nodded. “I love you, Gigi.” She added, pressing a soft kiss on Gigi’s forehead.

“I love you, too.” 

“See you tomorrow then, love.” 

“Tomorrow?”

“You will be at my place right? With Jackie and Jan? For uhm… quiz bee revision?”

“Did you just make up that plan... just now?” Gigi says, arching her brow.

“Absolutely. See you!. I’ll call you when I get home.” Crystal waved goodbye at Gigi as she hopped back in Widow’s car.

“Well… That went well.” Nicky giggles, approaching Gigi.

“I don’t deserve Crystal Methyd.” Gigi smiles at Nicky.

“Oh shut up. Let’s go, blondie. You have to drive me home!” Nicky jokes, pulling Gigi towards the car. 

“Why are you my best friend again?”

“Because you love me and I am the best!” Nicky smiles playfully. 

“You actually may have a point.”

…

The following day, Crystal made sure that her room was pristine. Something about Gigi coming over to study made her heart leap. The two of them have been together for over a month and Gigi has been at her house multiple times, yet she still gets excited. She made sure her desk was clean and that her sheets were fresh. The sound of their doorbell slightly made her jump as she ran downstairs to open the door. 

“Salaam! We are here!” Jackie says enthusiastically. “Widow dropped us off as usual.”

“Where’s Gigi?” Crystal asks.

“Oh wow. No hello for us?” Jan says, putting her hand over her chest. “I’m kidding.” She chuckles.

“Jan texted her, she was talking to her mom earlier. Maybe she’s on her way.” Jackie shrugs.

“To the room we go!” Jan says excitedly as she dashed up the stairs with Jackie. 

“Hey!” Crystal exclaims, catching up to the two. “Please don’t sit on the bed!”

“Wow.” Jan says. “Your room is… NEAT. Like… very neat.”

“How come when I come over your room is always a mess?” Jackie questions. “Oh I get it… It’s because Gigi will come over.” She smirks at Crystal. 

“I always have my best foot forward when it comes to her.”

“You mean your best ass forward? You’re so extra.” Jackie jokes. 

“As if you won’t do the same thing if Jan comes over at your place.” Crystal smiles playfully earning a glare from Jackie and a blush from Jan. 

“Do I look okay? Clothes wise.” She asks the two.

“You look like someone who will study.” Jan says. 

“Should I change before she arrives?” 

“Nope!” Jan replies. “Seriously, Crys. Gigi is your girlfriend. She would never judge you.”

“You’re right. It’s just that things have been very stressful for the both of us lately and I just want her to have fun and be at ease even just for a short time.”

“Being with you is enough for her, Crys. Trust and believe she just _does not_ shut up about you when we are together. Nicky even suggested buying ear plugs for me and Jaida.”

Before Crystal could answer, the doorbell rang again. She reminded the two to not mess up her room as she rushed downstairs to open the door. As soon as she opened it, Gigi greeted her with a tight hug. 

“Sorry I’m a bit late! My mom was asking about winter plans.” Gigi slightly pulls away from the hug just enough so she could see Crystal’s face. “Did I miss anything?”

“Not really. Jan and Jackie just arrived as well.” 

“Are your parents home?”

“No. They’re at the supermarket.” She smiles, letting Gigi in. Crystal intertwined their fingers as she led Gigi to her room. “Hey, Gigi’s here.” Crystal says, making Jan stand up from the floor.

“Finally!” Jan squeals, pulling Gigi in for a hug. “I’m surprised Nicky isn’t here.”

“Oh please, as soon as I mentioned the word study she hung up the phone.” Gigi says, rolling her eyes playfully. 

“Shall we start?” Jackie asks, setting her books down on the floor. 

“Of course.” Jan smiles softly, sitting down next to Jackie.

“Oh uhm. The floor is hard... You might get back pains. Sit on the bed.” Crystal offers as Gigi was about to sit next to Jan. 

“I’ll be fine, babe.” Gigi assures her as she sits beside Jan. 

Surprisingly, the four of them actually studied and not goofed around. After about two hours, Gigi decided to finally sit on the bed as the floor was making her uncomfortable. Crystal just smiled internally as she watched Gigi shift places. She prevented herself from saying _I told you so_. Crystal noticed that Jackie and Jan were no longer studying. The two were having a deep conversation, and as Crystal looked down, she saw Jackie and Jan’s hands intertwined. Her gaze shifted to Gigi who was intently reading her notes. She stood up from the floor and sat next to her, making the bed slightly dip from her weight, making Gigi look up.

“Hi.” Gigi says softly.

“Hello.” Crystal says as she laid down on the bed.

“Sleepy?” Gigi asks.

“I just need a break. Come here?” 

“I’m studying, Crys.” Gigi giggles.

“Please? Just 15 minutes.” 

“Fine.” Gigi sighs, closing her notebook as she laid down beside Crystal. Gigi’s arm automatically hooked on Crystal’s waist as she rests her head on Crystal’s chest. “15 minutes, Crys.”

“I promise!” Crystal giggles. 

After about 30 minutes or so, Crystal’s eyes fluttered open. She looked down to see Gigi still fast asleep. She slightly tilted her head to see Jan and Jackie still lost in their own world. Jan made eye contact with her and gave her a wide smile.

“Look who’s finally awake.” Jan teased.

Crystal placed a pillow under Gigi’s head as she carefully tried to sit up. 

“Are you guys staying for dinner?” She asks the two.

“Is it okay?” Jackie asks. “We can order food so your mom doesn’t have to cook that much.”

“No worries, I’ll tell my mom now.” Crystal says, standing up from the bed.

Crystal tiptoed her way to the kitchen to see her mom already preparing food.

“Hey, mom can my friends stay over for dinner?” She asks.

“Is that a question? Of course!” Dorothy beams at her. “Who will I be expecting?”

“Jackie, Gigi, and Jan. We were studying for the quiz bee.”

“Jan? That’s a new name.” 

“Oh yeah!” She says excitedly. “Jan is Gigi’s friend. She’s now mine and Jackie’s friend too! She’s very smart and talented.”

“Crys, I am so happy you’re finding all of these amazing people. Since you said Gigi is here… good thing I’m making bread rolls.”

“Gigi would be very happy, mom.” She smiles. “Will dad be joining us?”

“He won’t. He’s working overtime today because you know… the holidays are near.”

“Oh I get that. I still don’t know what we will do for Christmas. I’ll probably start buying gifts after the quiz bee competition. Which is like December 1st?” 

“Don’t rush, kid. You have all the time. Now go back to your friends. I’ll call you when it’s time for dinner.” 

“Okay, mom. Thanks!”

As soon as Crystal opened the door to her room, Jan was on her bed showing Gigi flashcards about Science and Jackie was back to reading her notes. She sat down on the floor beside Jackie, grabbing her notebook as well.

“You guys will stay for dinner. I’ve already told my mom.” Crystal says, making the three look at her.

“That’s great! I’m so excited to taste your mom’s cooking. Gigi said it was amazing.” Jan beams. 

“You would love it, Jan.” Gigi smiles. “Once you taste the infamous bread roll you would want to live here.” She added. 

“You’re distracting me with food thoughts, G.” Jan groans. “Let’s get back to these amazing flashcards Jaida made.”

“Jaida made that?” Jackie asks.

“Yep! She wanted to help us since she doesn’t have much to do.”

“That’s very sweet of her then. Nicky could never.” Gigi says as she rolls her eyes playfully.

“I’m telling Nicky!” 

“Oh please Jan. We both know Nicky could never be bothered. She is still a genius though. I don’t know how she does it but I am jealous.” Gigi says.

“Are you guys doing anything tomorrow?” Jackie asks, closing her notes to rest.

“Why?” Jan asks. 

“I wanted to ask if you guys would love to come over at my place just you know to unwind.” Jackie says.

“I was actually planning on taking Gigi out.” Crystal confesses. 

“Crys, what is up with you and planning stuff on the spot?” GIgi giggles.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you out for days now I just couldn’t find the right time. I mean if you don’t want to that’s totally fine I mean there’s a lot--”

“Of course I’d love to!” Gigi says, cutting Crystal off. 

“You two lovebirds are something else.” Jan awes. “You two are literally perfect for each other.”

“Like us.” Jackie blurts out, making Jan's eyes widen.

“Are we missing anything?” Crystal questions.

“Nothing!” Jan quickly replied. “Still you know… getting to know of course.”

“Sure, Jan.” Gigi says.

Their conversation was cut short when they heard a knock on the door.

“Crys, dinner’s ready!” Dorothy’s voice boomed from the other side of the door.

“Coming!” Crystal shouts before standing up, motioning her friends to follow her.

“I’m happy everyone can join us for dinner.” Dorothy says gleefully. “It’s so nice to see you here again Gigi. I made bread rolls!” She claps her hands together. “Here! Take a seat!”

“Thank you, Dorothy.” Gigi smiles at her as she takes a seat along with Jackie, Jan, and Crystal.

“So… Introduce me to this new friend of yours.” Dorothy says, looking at Jan.

“My name is Jan.” Jan smiles at her. “I do cheer with Gigi and I’m friends with your daughter.”

“Any plans for college?” Dorothy asks as she helps herself with the food.

“I want to take up performing arts!” Jan says excitedly. “Probably across the country or abroad. I don’t know yet.”

“What about you, Gigi?” Dorothy asks, now looking at Gigi.

“Definitely fashion school with my best friend Nicky. I haven’t really figured out where.” Gigi replies.

“Oh look at you kids growing up too fast! It was just like yesterday when I was driving Crystal to her first day at school.” 

“Mom, please. No waterworks during dinner.” Crystal groans.

“You’re right. You’re right.” Dorothy nods. “Anyways, what about you Jackie?”

“I wanted to take up law, but that’s too expensive so I’m applying for scholarships after winter break.” Jackie softly smiles. 

“You can do it, babe! You’re very smart--actually no you’re a _genius!_ ” Jan says.

“Babe?” Dorothy asks, tilting her head. 

“Oh that’s what we call each other.” Gigi quickly says. “You know.. Uhm… Babe, Darling, Love, Sweetie.” 

“Terms of endearment.” Crystal says. 

“Oh.” Dorothy says. “Back in my day it was used for lovers, the world really is changing.” She jokes. 

“So, uhm…” Crystal pauses. “Did you guys like the food?” She asks, changing the subject.

“Amazing! I might have to come here often just so I can have some of your mom’s cooking.” Jan widely smiles. 

“Thank you, dear! You make my heart melt.” Dorothy says, smiling at Jan. “I’ll pack some bread rolls for you and Gigi. Excuse me, I will be back.” She added before excusing herself 

“Thank you for the dinner, Crys. Your mom is very lovely.” Jan gave her a thumbs up before standing up with Jackie. 

“We’ll be back, Crys. We just have to fix our things upstairs. We’ll be quick!” Jackie says before heading upstairs with Jan leaving her and Gigi at the table.

“You okay?” Gigi asks, reaching for Crystal’s hand, giving it a light squeeze.

“Yeah.” Crystal sighs. “All this hiding from my mom just makes me feel weird.” She says, almost in a whisper. 

“It’s going to be okay. You’ll be okay.” Gigi gave her a light smile. Gigi was quick to let go of Crystal’s hand as soon as she saw Dorothy approach them.

“Here are the rolls, sealed fresh!” Dorothy beams at them. “Where are the two?” 

“Oh uhm” Crystal coughs. “They’re just cleaning up our papers upstairs.”

…

Once Jackie, Jan, and Gigi left. Crystal stayed downstairs to help her mom clean up. The little slip up during dinner was bothering her and Dorothy was quick to pick up Crystal’s sudden change of mood.

“Crys. You’re awfully quiet.” Dorothy says, putting the plate on the sink. 

“I’m good, mom.” She replied, giving her mom a light smile.

“No you aren’t now tell me.”

“Can we take a seat?” She sighs.

“Of course.” Dorothy says, pulling Crystal back to the table, pulling out the chairs. “Tell me, honey.”

“I didn’t plan on telling it like this mom. In fact, I didn’t think about it up until now.” 

“You’re worrying me, Crys. Just say it.”

“I love you, mom. You have always been an inspiration to me. You are my role model and I have always looked up to you.” Crystal says, lightly touching Dorothy’s hand. 

“What is this all about, Crystal? Are you pregnant or--”

“No! No no no of course not.” Crystal manages to let out a soft laugh.

“Crystal Elizabeth.” Dorothy says sternly.

“You know growing up, I have always adored the love you and dad shared. I believed that love is between a girl and a boy. And my entire life in Missouri I always thought there was something wrong with me because Rock and Heidi would have crushes on several boys in our class and I thought I just haven’t found a guy I liked.” Crystal paused, making Dorothy slightly arch her brow. “Then we moved here in L.A... And for the first time I finally felt how it was like to have a crush on someone. They make your heart skip a beat, your stomach drops every time you see them and it's like butterflies are flying inside, they’re constantly in your mind, they make you smile, you always wonder how they are doing, you think about how God has his favorites for making someone so perfect in your eyes. What I’m saying is…” Crystal sighs, the silence was deafening as Dorothy waited for her to continue speaking. “I love girls… The way I am supposed to feel about boys… Please say something.” 

“Is it Gigi?” Dorothy asks, her face remaining expressionless. 

“Yes.”

“Where did I go wrong?” Dorothy’s voice breaks as she slowly removes Crystal’s hand on hers.

“Mom… you raised me well! You’re the best mom someone could ask for!” 

“No, honey…” Dorothy sighs.

“I’m still the same Crystal..” Crystal says as tears were starting to form in her eyes.

“Do people know?”

“No… Only my friends and now you.”

“Does Gigi know you like her?”

“She’s… she’s my girlfriend.” Crystal admits.

“What? So you have been letting her in our home as your girlfriend? God knows what you two do.”

“Mom!” Crystal exclaims. “Not that it’s your business but we aren’t doing anything wrong or malicious!”

“L.A. really changed you, huh. What will people say?”

“You don’t get it do you?! Mom listen to me!” Crystal begs.

“What’s going on here?” Ray says as he puts his suitcase down the table. “I can hear you two from the outside!” 

“Tell your dad what you’ve been doing, Crystal.” 

“Dad…”

“Our daughter is gay.” Dorothy croaks. “Get out…”

“Mom!”

“Dorothy!” Ray exclaims. “Do you really have to do this?”

“I am going to bed. I don’t want to see you in the morning.” Dorothy says, standing up. 

“Honey you’re being ridiculous.” Ray says.

“Stop tolerating your daughter. This discussion is over.” And with that, Dorothy heads upstairs. 

“Come here..” Ray says softly, pulling Crystal in for a tight hug. “Don’t cry. You’re going to be okay. Now tell me.”

“Tell you what, dad?”

“The truth… but coming from you.” He says, wiping Crystal’s tears.”

“I love girls. Not boys. That's it.”

“Who said girls can only love boys?”

“Mom thinks so.”

“I’ll talk to her. You’re my daughter, Crys. I love you for who you are. Yes I am a bit taken back, but who am I to judge? It will take time for me to get used to this but I am always more than willing to try.”

Their conversation was cut short when a loud bang made them jump. Dorothy threw Crystal’s bags down the stairs full of her clothes. Crystal rushed to the stairs to pick up the bags.

“Dorothy! This is nonsense!” Ray yells.

“I am serious, Ray. I want her out!” Dorothy yells back before slamming their bedroom door.

“It’s okay, dad… I’ll just call Gigi. Excuse me.”

Crystal tried to hold back her tears as she waited for Gigi to pick up. Everything was just happening all at once, making it hard for Crystal to process everything. Her heart sank deeper and deeper after each ring. After the 7th ring, Gigi finally picked up.

_Gigi: Hi! What’s up? Missed me?_

_Crystal: H-hey…_

_Gigi: What’s wrong? Babe are you okay?_

_Crystal: I got kicked out. I’ll explain later. Can I come over?_

_Gigi: Is that even a question? I’ll pick you up! Let me just grab my coat and keys. I’ll be on my way._

_Crystal: No need! My dad will drop me off._

_Gigi: Okay. I’ll wait for you outside. Stay safe. I love you._

_Crystal: I love you too._

_…_

As soon as Crystal arrived at Gigi’s house, Gigi greeted her with the tightest hug she has ever given. Ray carried the bags full of Crystal’s stuff, setting them on the porch. He watched as Gigi comforted Crystal. He couldn’t believe how he missed everything. The way Crystal would look at Gigi and the way she would talk about her to him. 

“Crystal.” He coughs, getting the two’s attention. “Take this.” He says as he hands her money.

“Dad, I can’t” 

“Yes you can and yes you will.” He says sternly. “Gigi, please take care of her for awhile. I trust you.”

“Of course, Ray.” Gigi smiles at him before he hopped back in his car and drove off. 

“What happened, Crys?”

“I finally came out to my mom. She didn’t take it well.”

“I’m so sorry, babe.” Gigi whispers as she pulls Crystal back in for another hug. “You are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need”

“What about your parents?”

“Don’t worry about it, Crys.” Gigi says, wiping Crystal’s tears. “You’re safe here. You have me.”

“Thank you, Gigi.”

“Let’s get you in, yeah? It’s pretty cold out here.”

The world really is full of uncertainty… but hey, the two swore against all odds right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! Comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> Not everyone's story is the same. Some parents aren't just as accepting as others even though you grew up thinking they were the best and as understanding and loving. 
> 
> The coming out scene on this chapter is something that is personal and I hold it dearly.
> 
> I love you all so much. All love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiie! Please do not dropkick me after this chapter. I love you all so much <3

“Thank you so much for letting me stay, Gigi.” Crystal sighs as she sits down on the couch. 

“Don't mention it, Crys. I’ll set up the guest room for you. I'll be back.” Gigi smiles at her. 

“There you are!” Cordelia beams. “Oh and Crystal is here too. Hello dear.”

“Yes, mom. Can she stay here for a bit?” Gigi asks.

Cordelia looked at the two of them before switching her gaze to Crystal’s bags on the couch. She didn’t need to ask. It was as if she knew already what had happened and as respect for both Crystal and Gigi, she decided not to press anymore.

“You are more than welcome to stay Crystal. For as long as you need. Tell us if you need anything, okay?” Cordelia says. “Gigi, lead her to the guest room next to your room. You don’t need to set anything up, it’s always ready you should know that by now.” She smiles at them. 

“Right.” Gigi says. “Let’s go, Crys. Excuse us, mom.” 

“Come down after. I need to talk to you.” Cordelia says before leaving.

Gigi took Crystal’s bags and led her upstairs to the said guest room. The room was huge yet remained simple. The walls were white, the queen sized bed was placed in the middle with each side having a bedside table and a rose gold lamp on top. Unlike Gigi’s room, the guest room didn’t have a walk-in closet, instead, it had a simple white wooden dresser placed right beside the bathroom. The study table was perfectly placed by the window which is great for reading and writing during day time.

“This is your guest room? It’s bigger than my room back home.” Crystal says. “But hey… Thank you for letting me stay here. I mean it.” She added as she put down her bags on the bed. 

“Crys, this is nothing. You’re my girlfriend and I love you of course I'll let you stay here.” Gigi gives her a light smile. 

“I love you so much.” Crystal says, planting a soft kiss on Gigi’s lips. “I owe you an explanation as to why I’m here.” She sighs.

“You don’t have to tell me tonight.”

“Yeah, I do.” Crystal sighs, sitting at the edge of the bed. “Sit with me?” She asks to which Gigi nodded. “Okay. So I came out to my mom earlier.”

“You what?” 

“Listen--. I just can’t keep hiding anymore. I want her to love me for who I really am. I just can’t keep lying to her and lying to myself. She didn’t take it well, she was disappointed, she--” Crystal pauses as tears started to form on her eyes.

“You’re going to be okay.” Gigi says as she pulls her in for a hug. Crystal instantly buries her face on Gigi’s neck. “You don’t have to tell me more, Crys.”

“I’m sorry, Gigi.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, Crys. There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“I just thought she would understand you know? I love my mom so much and I’m scared that this would be the reason why she wouldn’t talk to me ever again.”

“She loves you very much, Crys. She’ll come around…”

The room was filled with nothing but Crystal’s sobs. Gigi never let go of her the entire time. After a while, Crystal stopped crying, it was as if she ran out of tears. Gigi gently lifted Crystal’s face, wiping all of her tears before pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“Come here.” Gigi says in a whisper before properly laying on the bed, pulling Crystal with her.

Crystal laid her head on Gigi’s chest as her arms snaked around Gigi’s waist, pulling her closer. Gigi ran her hand along Crystal’s curls, none of them uttered a word, but it was still comforting, it was peaceful, and it felt right. Cordelia peaked through the door to see the two. Gigi made eye contact with her as she raised a finger on her lips. Cordelia instantly got the message, she only nodded as she turned off the lights before gently closing the door. The room fell silent, with nothing but the sound of their gentle breathing and their only light source being the moon. Crystal felt tired--her eyes were starting to fail her. She gently moved her head to look at Gigi who was already asleep, holding her. Before she knew it, she was also fast asleep. 

…

The moment Crystal opened her eyes, she squinted from how harsh the sun rays were. The spot where Gigi laid was already empty. She reached for her phone on the bedside table. 9:45 A.M. The time reads. She groaned as she gently massaged her temples. She still felt tired from last night and on top of that, she had a massive headache.  _ Probably from all that crying _ . She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door open. She gently looked up to see Gigi approaching her.

“You’re awake!” Gigi beams at her before plopping down on the bed.

“Yeah… My body is giving up on me.”

“It’s a Sunday anyways. We can stay in.”

“I promised to take you out today.”

“And? That can wait. What’s important is you get all the rest you deserve.” Gigi says, sitting up. “Do you want me to bring breakfast here?”

“No need. I'm okay. I’ll go down.”

“Crys, you don’t look well. Are sure you're okay?”

“Yeah, just a little headache.”

“Stay here then! I’ll bring the food and some meds. And before you say anything, nope. You cannot argue with me right now.” Gigi says, giving Crystal a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up. “I’ll be back with everything, babe. You wait and do not move!”

Crystal immediately dug in on the pancakes and sausages Gigi brought back. Gigi placed the glass of water, as well as the medicine on top of the bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Actually… I need to go home later.” Crystal says softly, setting down her fork. 

“Hmm? Why?”

“I need to pick up some stuff. I’m not really sure what my mom packed.” She says, looking down.

“I’ll go with you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“How will you come back here then? Are you planning to put all of your things on your bike?” Gigi asks, arching a brow at her.

“You may have a point.”

“It’s settled then. I’ll go get ready. See you downstairs in an hour?” 

“Yeah. I’ll be quick!” She smiles at her.

…

The two of them stood in front of Crystal’s door in silence the moment they arrived. Gigi squeezed Crystal’s hand three times, assuring her that she wouldn’t leave. After a minute or two, Crystal built up the courage to ring their doorbell. Gigi never let go of Crystal’s hand as they waited for someone to open the door.  _ Dad, please be the one to open the door-- _ Crystal thought to herself repeatedly. Finally, the door opened. 

“Crys, you’re here and hello to you as well, Gigi.” Ray says, looking at the two. 

“We are just here to pick up my stuff, dad. Is mom home?” Crystal asks, not looking at her dad.

“She went out 15 minutes ago, I’m not sure when she’ll be back. Please, come inside.” 

“I’ll just pack my stuff then we’ll leave.” 

Crystal began walking, not letting go of Gigi’s hand as they walked upstairs to her room. Crystal stopped in her tracks the moment she saw her room again. There were clothes scattered on the floor, and her drawers were left open--she stood there imagining her mom hurriedly packing her stuff last night. Her train of thoughts got interrupted as she felt Gigi shift beside her. 

“Let’s start?” Gigi says in a whisper. 

“Oh..Uhm...Yeah of course.” She replies, letting go of Gigi’s hand.

Crystal gathered the boxes she used from when they moved in. Gigi quietly packed Crystal’s remaining clothes from the dresser. On the other hand, Crystal started to pack her school related stuff, as well as her art materials. 

“Hey… Isn’t this mine?” Gigi asks, showing Crystal the baby pink towel with  _ Gigi  _ embroidered on it.

“Yeah.” She laughs softly. “Remember when you drove me home because it was raining? And you gave me that. You hated me that time.” She says, recalling the memory.

“Oh shut up!” Gigi giggles, throwing her the towel.

“And you said the only reason you were helping me was because you can’t have me be sick because we were partners for Miss Oddly’s class.” She smiles. “If I remember it correctly… I cried in front of you for the first time.”

“I do not wish to recall that!” Gigi exclaims.

“That was also the first time you were gentle with me. I cherish every memory with you no matter how good or bad. That same night I just knew I wanted to get to know you more”

“And now you’re my girlfriend.”

“And I’m blessed.” She giggles, folding the baby pink towel before tossing it inside the box. 

The two finally finished packing everything after two hours. They started to put the boxes inside Gigi's trunk. Crystal took one last look at her now empty room before carrying her last box down the stairs. Everything was dejavu for her. She recalled the last time she saw her room back in Missouri. She now wonders how long she would be gone from their house. She sighed deeply as Gigi shut the trunk close. As they were about to leave, Dorothy arrived home.

“We were about to leave.” Crystal says softly, avoiding eye contact with her mother. “I love you, mom.” She added. 

Dorothy looked at the two before heading inside without saying a word. Ray shook his head, sighing deeply.

“Don’t worry about her.” He says. “Always text and call me. Is that understood, Crys?”

“Of course, dad.” She smiles at him.

“Let’s go?” Gigi asks.

“Yes.” She replies. “Bye, dad. I love you.” She added, before pulling Ray in for a short hug.

…

[Monday]

“Weird that I’m suddenly sitting back here.” Nicky groans. 

“Not gonna lie, I enjoy riding with Jackie and Widow every morning to school. We just catch up and stuff like that.” Crystal says, smiling at Nicky. 

“It’s nice having you here, Crys. Gigi never talks much this early in the morning so I just vibe on my own. So now that you are here maybe she would actually open her mouth.” Nicky jokes.

“I hate talking.” Gigi simply says.

“Yeah no shit, G. I always talk to myself every morning.”

“Car rides with Jackie and Widow, on the other hand, are very chaotic. Too much energy every morning.” Crystal says.

“Wow. Can we trade?” 

“You can hop off the car now, Nicky.” Gigi smiles.

“I’m joking!” Nicky exclaims. “To be fair, every time we go home we don’t shut up.”

“You can shut up now because we are here.” Gigi chuckles.

The moment they got out of Gigi’s car, Widow, Jan, and Jackie happily greeted them by the entrance. Widow handed Crystal a cup of coffee and some fresh pastry. Crystal smiles at the gesture of her friend who still bought her breakfast even though they weren’t in the same car earlier. As they walked down the hall, Gigi was quick to notice that almost everyone was staring at them, following their every move. They saw Aiden frantically running towards them with a worried expression on her face. 

“You’re here! Finally!” Aiden says as she tries to catch her breath. “Jan… Your locker.”

“What do you mean?” Jan asks, confused.

“Let’s go!” Aiden shrieks before gesturing for the group to follow her.

Jan’s eyes began to water as she read the word ‘Dyke’ spray painted on her locker. Nicky pulled Jan in for a hug as Aiden and Crystal attempted to erase the writing with soap, water, alcohol, and a cloth. Widow and Jackie created a barrier by the locker so people wouldn’t see it anymore. Jaida approached the girls, confusion written on her face. Her eyes instantly widened as she saw Jan’s locker. Gigi glared at everyone who was trying to look at Jan.

“Do you not have anything better to do?” Gigi snaps at one student. “I don’t remember asking for your presence here.”

“What are you looking at? Do you want to not have eyes anymore, ugly?” Jaida scoffs at another student.

“Everybody leave!” Gigi yells. “If I see one more of everyone’s irrelevant ass here I swear to God--” She added as she clenches her fists.

“Y’all want scenes? Go to the cinema!” Jaida says.

They didn’t need to say more. Everyone left the corridor and went to their respective classes even though classes won’t start for another hour. Gigi saw Mr. Dalton at the end of the hall, so she called his attention.

“Mr. Dalton!” Gigi shouts, making him look their way, before approaching the group.

“What’s happening here?” Mr. Dalton questions.

“Crys, show Mr. Dalton.” Gigi says, making Crystal and Aiden step back from Jan’s locker. The word was almost erased, but one can still read it.

“I’ll go and check with Ms. Dela regarding this. Don’t worry.” Mr. Dalton says.

“I tried already, sir. My mom said the footage was deleted.” Aiden sighs.

“Do you girls have any idea who might do this?” Mr. Dalton asks.

“Dahlia.” Jan quickly replies.

“Why would Miss Dahlia do this to you, Jan?” 

“She hates us.”

“I’ll talk to her later. Head to class now. I’ll ask someone to clean this. Your locker will be back to normal in no time, Miss Jan. Don’t worry we will get to the bottom of this.” Mr. Dalton reassures the group.

...

During lunch time, Jan was called by Mr. Dalton to his office. As she entered, she already saw Dahlia slouching on one of the chairs beside Mr. Dalton’s desk. He motioned for Jan to take the seat opposite of Dahlia’s. She carefully placed her bag on the floor as she took a seat. Mr. Dalton set his elbows on his desk as he leaned forward.

“Miss Dahlia. Please reiterate what you told me earlier.” Mr. Dalton starts.

“It wasn’t me, I swear.” Dahlia groans. “Yes, I am mad at Gigi, but I would never do such things to you Jan.” She added, now looking at Jan. “Plus, I wasn’t able to attend my first class earlier. I arrived late. You can even check the cameras.”

“I don’t know who else could have done it, Mr. Dalton.” Jan says softly. 

“If you want, I can help catch whoever did this to you.” Dahlia offers.

“Are we done here, Mr. Dalton?” Jan asks, ignoring Dahlia.

“For now yes. I will investigate this issue further. This school must remain a safe space for everyone. Thank you for your time.”

“Thank you.” Jan says, before leaving his office. 

Jan began walking as she noticed Dahlia hot on her heels. She stopped and turned around to look at her. 

“What do you want, D?” Jan asks, crossing her arms.

“Look. I didn’t do that. I could never do that to you.” Dahlia sighs.

“But you had the right to out Gigi to her parents?” She arches her brow, shaking her head. “You know what, Dahlia. I don’t understand where all of this hatred is coming from. We were such great friends. You, me, Gigi, Jaida, and Nicky. What happened?”

“I-uhm.” Dahlia stutters. 

“You started acting like this when Crystal entered the picture. Don’t think I didn’t notice.” Jan huffs.

“You know nothing, Jan.”

“That’s why I’m asking. Also were you the one who recorded Gigi and Malcolm’s conversation?”

“I only spied. I never recorded anything!” Dahlia exclaims, raising her hands in defense. “Call my anything but a liar.”

“Then who could do this?” Jan groans in annoyance. "I'm sorry but I just cannot think of anyone else."

“I understand, Jan. Trust me, I really don’t know, but I will help you find whoever did that to your locker.”

“Why are you helping me, Dahlia? I don’t understand. You hate Gigi. You hate Crystal. You hate us! Where is this coming from all of a sudden? Everything is just not adding up.”

“You would never understand, Jan.” Dahlia says softly. 

“Then tell me! For Christ’s sake I hate playing mind games, D.” Jan says, rolling her eyes.

Dahlia looked around at the empty corridor making sure no one was around before looking back at Jan, grabbing her face, and kissing her. Jan’s eyes widened as she pushed Dahlia off immediately. 

“What the fuck was that? Are you serious right now?” Jan shrieks, wiping her lips.

“I’m sorry!” Dahlia exclaims, running her fingers through her hair.

“I have to go.” Jan whispers. “I promised Jackie we will have lunch together.” She added, avoiding eye contact. And with that, Jan left Dahlia standing on the empty corridors.

…

The following day, pictures of Nicky and Jaida holding hands were plastered all over the school’s announcement board, as well as Nicky’s locker. Gigi was quick to take down over 50 of the same pictures on the board alone while Jaida helped take down the pictures on Nicky’s locker. 

“Who the fuck would do this?” Widow asks, shoving the last picture in her bag.

“The whole school already knows…” Nicky blurts out. “My parents… they don’t even know yet.” 

“We’ll find out who’s doing this, Nicky.” Gigi says pulling Nicky into a hug. “We won’t stop until we do.”

“We’re here for you, Nicky and of course you too, Jaida.” Jackie lightly smiles at them.

“I will floor whoever did this. Trust and believe. As soon as we find out who's doing this it is on sight.” Widow says.

“Who knows what they’ll do tomorrow?” Jaida sighs.

“I’ll get to the bottom of this.” Gigi says.

“What do you mean?” Widow asks.

“I appreciate the effort Mr. Dalton is doing, but I can’t just sit here and wait. Like what Jaida said. Who knows what they'll do tomorrow and who they'll target tomorrow.”

“What are you going to do?” 

Before Gigi could answer, the bell already rang for the first period. Since it was a Tuesday, Gigi didn’t have any classes with Crystal, giving her time to think of a plan. She zoned in and out during class hours. She tapped her pen repeatedly on her desk waiting for the bell to ring. Many things are circulating inside Gigi’s head at the moment: The one messing with her, her friends and girlfriend, the quiz bee that will be in two weeks, and Crystal staying at her house to name a few. Once the familiar bell rang, Gigi dashed out of the room and went straight to the bleachers at the field. She needed more time to think. Her train of thoughts were interrupted as she felt her phone vibrate from the pocket of her blazer. “Crystal” she read aloud before hitting decline. It didn’t take long before Crystal tried to call her again. Declined. 

“Why are you ignoring my calls?” A voice said, making her slightly jump from her seat.

“What are you doing here, Crys?” Gigi sighs. 

“I should be the one asking you that, don’t you think?” Crystal says, sitting beside Gigi. “What’s going on?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Not you keeping secrets from me again.” Crystal groans. “Do you not trust me?”

“I trust you, okay?. I’m just thinking of ways to catch this person who keeps doing this to us. I’m scared, Crys. I know we are next and I don’t know what I will do once that happens. I’m not ready. Do you not see the looks these people give Jan? The whispers… just everything.”

“Whatever happens. We’ll stay by each other’s side. Your friends will stay.”

“How are you so calm about this.” Gigi questions.

“Gigi… The moment my mom kicked me out, I started not to care what others think. What happened sucked so bad, but I felt free. Like I’m not in a shell anymore.” Crystal sighs, taking Gigi’s hand in hers. “So tell me about this plan of yours.” She says as she tucked a piece of loose hair behind Gigi’s ear.

“I’ll stay for a bit after school. Maybe hide in a classroom and just wait until everyone leaves. I have a strong feeling that whoever’s doing this is doing it after class because the doors are locked in the morning so there’s no way that person can get in during the day, plus it’s riskier. 

“Okay. I’ll be there.”

“You don’t have to. I’ll ask Nicky to drop you off.”

“First of all, it would be awkward for me to stay in your house without you there, and second you are my girlfriend so do you really think you’re about to pull all of this on your own? What if there’s more than one person doing all of this?”

“I can’t even argue with that.” Gigi sighs. 

“Thought so.” Crystal smiles at her, giving her a light kiss on the forehead. “Now let’s go. Our friends have been waiting for you inside the cafeteria.” She added before standing up, not letting go of Gigi’s hand.

…

This is it. The last bell rang an hour ago. Gigi, Crystal, and Nicky were hiding inside the 2nd floor bathroom. The same floor in which Gigi and Crystal’s lockers are located. It didn’t take long before they heard a faint sound of footsteps outside the bathroom. Gigi carefully turned the knob, slightly opening the door before sliding out as Crystal and Nicky followed behind her. She peaked from the corner, her eyes widened as she saw a figure stand in front of her locker. Her heart started beating faster, they are so close to finding out who kept doing all of this. Half of the lights suddenly shut down, making the three of them jump. It was now harder to decipher the figure in front of Gigi’s locker, but they took this as an advantage to quickly move places, closer to the lockers. They started smelling paint, making them cover their nose. Gigi peaked again to see the figure repainting her locker in all black. Suddenly. A phone rang, making the figure stop what they’re doing to pick up their phone. Crystal and Nicky weren’t able to stop Gigi as she took this as an opportunity to sneak up behind the figure, aggressively grabbing their phone and tossing it aside. 

“Who are you?” Gigi shouts. Crystal and Nicky took this chance to corner the figure. “Remove your mask, bitch.” Gigi says through gritted teeth.

The figure tried to run away but Nicky managed to catch their arms, forcing them to halt. Gigi took the mask off, the familiar long ocean blue hair cascaded on their back as Gigi, Crystal, and Nicky stood there in shock.

“Aquaria?” Crystal says. “I don’t get it.”

“Did Dahlia make you do this?” Nicky asks, loosening her grip on Aquaria’s arms.

“No.” Aquaria simply says. "This is all me."

“Why are you doing this?” Crystal asks.

“I was jealous. I guess.”

“What?”

“Crystal. I like you, okay? I didn’t know what else to do. You’re the first person here who made me feel alive again.” Aquaria says, looking down. 

“This is so fucking confusing.” Nicky states. “You like her, but you like hurting her? What does that have to do with outing me, Jaida, and Jan?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t fucking care how sorry you are, why were you doing this?” Nicky says with a slightly harsher tone. "This is so fucked up, Aquaria. And to think we were once friends!"

“I-I wanted to ruin you.” Aquaria says, now looking at Gigi.

“What did I ever do to you?” Gigi exclaims. 

“You don’t deserve them! You’re selfish, you’re mean, you’re full of yourself, and somehow you managed to have someone as amazing as Crystal. She deserves someone who would love her, who wouldn’t make her feel like shit…”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Crystal questions. 

“I thought you would realize how much shitty Gigi is after I played that audio, but it didn't work so I had to come up with something else.”

“You did that?” Nicky asks.

“What do you have against Gigi? Like the real reason. Tell us the truth.” Crystal says.

“I just find it funny how she moved on too fast.”

“What?” Crystal asks.

“Aquaria.” Gigi says with a stern voice. 

“You’re unfair, G. Truly unfair. You’re here fighting for Crystal, but when it was me you couldn’t do it?” Aquaria says.

“Gigi what is this girl talking about?” Nicky asks. 

“Are you not going to tell them?... Why am I surprised. Of course you won’t” Aquaria scoffs. “Gigi was mine before she was yours, Crystal. She was mine for the summer, then she broke up with me for absolutely no reason just a month before classes started again. I thought by doing all of these you would all realize shit and leave her.” She confessed. 

“Gigi you never told me you were together.” Nicky says.

“Because I didn’t love her. I tried, but I never was able to reciprocate her feelings.” Gigi simply says. 

“That’s not what you told me when you brought me to the spot.” Aquaria says. Crystal felt her heart turn as Aquaria mentioned the spot which was for her--the most special place.

“People lie, Aquaria. You meant nothing to me then, you don’t mean anything to me now. If you wanted to have your stupid revenge then you could have done it to me only. You didn’t have to do this to my friends, they didn’t do anything to you.” Gigi says. 

“You know when you texted me... I thought we had a chance again… But you only texted to tell me that I should expect someone named Crystal Methyd to join the art club. I pretended that I was okay for months since you left me. I accepted Crystal in the club for you. Then I realized how talented she was and how nice she was. It made me think… You don’t deserve her at all.” Aquaria admitted.

“It’s over, Aquaria. You can wake up from your delusion because it’s done. You’re done.” Gigi says. "If your goal was to ruin mine and Crystal's relationship then you're just wasting your time. I never loved you when we were together and Crystal will never ever like you back. As for my friends, I'm so sorry that you're so alone that you have no idea what having friends feels like. Sure you have your art club gig going on for you, but are you actually friends with any of them? Do they hang out with you? Text you? Yeah I thought so." She added before walking away.

“Crys… I’m so sorry.” Aquaria says, tears threatening to escape her eyes. 

“Don’t be sorry to me. Be sorry to the people you hurt.” Crystal says. “Even Dahlia… She didn't deserve to be blamed like that. You had no right to out people. That's none of your business and it's just distasteful.”

“Let’s go, Crys. We have all the proof we need.” Nicky finally let go of Aquaria’s arms before pulling Crystal with her. "Have a nice life, Aquaria."

…

The car ride home was silent. Gigi dropped Nicky off as usual. The moment she parked her car, she turned to Crystal, who didn’t utter a word to her since Aquaria’s revelation.

“Babe.” Gigi starts.

“What else are you not telling me.” Crystal says with no emotion in her voice. “And you really made me join the art club knowing Aquaria leads it.”

“Of course not! I suggested the art club to you because you’re good at it. I didn’t even think of her. Did you not listen to what I said earlier? I never loved her.”

“What about the spot?”

“I’ve known that place for years, Crystal, gosh!” Gigi says, running her fingers through her hair. “A lot of people have been there before you. And I’ve told you countless times already,  _ you _ were the one who made it special.”

“All of these secrets are just coming out of nowhere. It’s like getting slapped on the face, really..” Crystal says as her voice breaks. “What else should I know, Gigi? I’d rather have everything come from you.”

“Nothing else.” Gigi replies.

“Are you sure?”

“Well I can’t just recall everything on the spot, can I?”

“Can you stop being like that?”

“Look, Crys. I’m sorry for not telling you about my past relationships because I would rather not, okay? I don’t like recalling. I don’t like thinking about it. I just want it buried at the back of my head.” Gigi says. “Not once have I lied to you. Everything I tell you about me is true.” She added, sighing. “I’m heading inside. I’m done with this conversation.”

“Well, I’m not.”

“Well, I am!” And with that, Gigi hopped off her car and slammed the door shut.

Crystal sighed as she got out of the car. She hates fighting with Gigi. She pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustration. She slowly made her way to the guest room, stopping in front of Gigi’s door first, contemplating whether to knock or not. She decided not to bother Gigi for the night as a lot has already happened. Crystal did her usual routine before heading to bed. 

Crystal woke up from the sound of the thunder. “3:56 A.M.” the time reads as she checks her phone. She felt parched. She lazily got off the bed to grab a glass of water at the kitchen. As she went downstairs, she saw Gigi sitting on a chair at the patio. Instead of the kitchen, Crystal decided to approach Gigi outside.

“Why are you up?” Crystal asks, as she pulls one of the chairs to sit into.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Gigi answers. “You?”

“Woke up from the thunder. Went down to get water then I saw you… Aren’t you cold?”

“Very. But it doesn’t matter.”

“Let’s go inside y--”

“She was right.” Gigi interrupted Crystal. 

“What?”

“Aquaria. She was right.” Gigi says, finally looking at Crystal. “I’m selfish.”

Crystal didn’t say anything. She just waited for Gigi to speak up.

“I’m so bad at communicating my feelings that I end up hurting the people I love. Hurting you. You’re my girlfriend, Crystal. I shouldn’t keep things from you. I should not have walked away like that earlier. It didn’t help our situation. I’m sorry, Crystal.”

“And I’m sorry for always getting worked up over the stupid spot.” 

“I meant it you know.  _ You  _ made it special.” Gigi says, giving her a light smile. "If it helps you feel better, you're the only one I've kissed there." She pauses. "Anyways... you're right, Crys. I should be telling you more things. It's one of the foundations of our trust. I get that now."

"I was wrong for demanding it all at once. Like I said before, baby steps!" Crystal beams.

“It still baffles me how you managed it.”

“Manage what?”

“To break down the wall I’ve built for years.”

“I love you, Gigi… So damn much. Even before your eyes knew me, I started loving you and I have told you that already, but it’s worth saying over and over again like a broken record.”

“You’re something else, Crystal Methyd.” Gigi smiles, slightly shaking her head.

“May I kiss you now, Miss Goode?” 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual comments are highly appreciated loves :) <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in almost two weeks, but I'm here now! I just got very busy as I fixed my schedule for school. I'm so sorry! This chapter is the longest one I've written so far for this fic. I missed you all and I hope you guys like it <3

[5 Days until the Quiz Bee]

It has been more than a week since they found out that it was Aquaria all along. More than a week since she got expelled from JKHS. More than a week since Jan got kissed by Dahlia. More than a week since Crystal last saw her mom.

Gigi sat in her usual place during Miss Oddly’s class which is next to Dahlia. Miss Oddly was showing the class different art pieces from different eras as Gigi was mindlessly playing with her pen, bored out of her mind. Her trance was interrupted as she felt Dahlia slightly nudge her arm. Gigi looked at her with a confused expression as she waited for Dahlia to speak.

“Have you talked to Jan?” Dahlia says almost in a whisper just loud enough for Gigi to hear.

“About what exactly?” Gigi replies, matching Dahlia’s tone.

“Did she tell you what happened when she got called in Mr. Dalton’s office?”

“No, we didn’t have the chance to talk about anything.”

“Why not?”

“We were busy studying for the stupid quiz bee.” Gigi says, now clearly annoyed. “Is that all?”

“Yeah… sorry.” Dahlia says before putting her attention back to Miss Oddly.

Gigi found it odd that Dahlia apologized for bothering her which isn’t a normal occurrence. Dahlia was never the one to apologize for anything, even before. Gigi decided to brush it off, going back to playing with her pen until the bell rings. Just like in her first period, Gigi zoned out through her next classes before lunch time. 

…

“G, you okay?” Jaida asks as she sets down her tray on their table.

Gigi took a deep breath then slowly exhaled before looking up at Jaida.

“I’ve been feeling tired recently because of cheer and school and just everything in general. It’s mentally exhausting.” Gigi admits, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

“Don’t worry, G. Just five more days then it’s winter break!” Jaida says, trying to lighten up Gigi’s mood. 

“Do you have any plans?” Gigi smiles at her.

“I’m going to shop for gifts of course!” Jaida says excitedly. “But without you guys! I can’t risk anything.”

“Boooo” Nicky says, giving Jaida a thumbs down. “Not like we will peak!”

“You will peak.” Jaida says.

“Damn right I will.” Nicky giggles. “What about you Jan? You’ve been unusually quiet for days now. What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Jan utters as she looks at her friends. “Oh uhm…” She stutters.

“Is everything okay?” Gigi asks. “You can tell us, babe.”

“I’m scared.” 

“Of what?”

“Losing Jackie.”

“What do you mean? Did something happen?” Jaida presses.

“When Mr. Dalton called me to his office last week. Dahlia she--” Jan pauses.

“Jan just tell us. We won’t judge you.” Nicky reassures her.

“She kissed me.” Jan confesses.

“She what?” Jaida questions.

Gigi then understood why Dahlia was asking about Jan earlier and why Dahlia seemed soft about it. Gigi stood up from her seat, heading outside the cafeteria, ignoring her friends’ calls. Gigi’s feet automatically led her under the bleachers, as expected, Dahlia was slouched on one of the chairs.

“Why would you do that?” Gigi exclaims.

“What are you talking about, G.?” Dahlia asks, sitting up.

“How could you do that to Jan?”

“I see she told you already.” Dahlia sighs. “Listen--I have no idea what came over me. Believe me on this one. It just kind of happened.”

“Oh please, Dahlia. I know you all too well. Enough with the bullshit!” Gigi scoffs. “What were your true intentions?”

“I’m gay, okay!” Dahlia exclaims. “Is that what you wanted to hear?” She added, burying her face in her hands.

“Dahlia…” Gigi says, more calmly this time.

“The reason I’m so fucking angry all the time… because I can’t admit to myself like I’m like this.”

“That doesn’t excuse your constant bullying and homophobia, Dahlia.”

“You don’t think I know that? I’m so jealous of Jackie… hell even Aiden. They’re proud of who they are and I’m not. So instead of figuring things out I resorted to attacking them and attacking everyone to let out the frustrations I have on myself.”

“And it wasn’t fair at all.”

“Thanks, Gigi. You’re so great at comforting.” Dahlia says sarcastically.

“Dahlia what you did to everyone was cruel. It’s not true that you didn’t have anyone. You pushed all of your friends away.”

“I know.” Dahlia whispers.

“If you’re really sorry, you’ll make things right. Starting with Jan. It’s not too late.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t slapped me yet. Here’s your chance. I’ve been waiting for it to be quite honest.”

“And I’m surprised I’m able to hold myself back to be honest.”

“I’m sorry, Gigi. For outing you to your parents. It wasn’t my place to. And I’m sorry for hurting everyone else around you just so I could hurt you.”

“I accept your apology, Dahlia.”

“Can we still be friends?”

“I can’t answer that, Dahlia. I do accept your apology, but I’m uncertain whether I want you in my life again.”

“That’s understandable. Time will tell I guess”

"Yeah." Gigi nods.

…

[2 days until the Quiz Bee]

It has been three days since Gigi spoke to Dahlia. Three days since Jackie broke up with Jan for keeping what happened a secret. Gigi, Crystal, Jan, and Jackie were given the entire day to revise for the dreaded quiz bee. They have decided to study in the library with the guidance of Mr. Dalton. The five of them sat on a 6-seater table with Gigi beside Jan and Crystal beside Jackie.

“Okay, so can we start with Art History?” Mr. Dalton asks, taking the head seat.

“Of course!” Crystal replies happily as she reaches for her flashcards.

Awkwardness filled the air as the study session progressed. Jan and Jackie ignored each other for the most part, and only interacted with the other three. Gigi would often talk to Jan so Mr. Dalton wouldn’t be suspicious that there’s already tension among the two. After two hours, Mr. Dalton had to excuse himself for a brief staff meeting, leaving the four of them alone in that library. Crystal and Gigi looked at each other wondering what may be the right thing to do next. Crystal coughed lightly getting Jackie’s attention.

“We are doing great don’t you think?” Crystal asks awkwardly.

“Yes!” Jackie beams at her. “We were able to answer each other’s questions earlier and we have pretty much covered everything.” She smiles.

“You answered the most though, Jackie.” Gigi pipes in. 

“Well… Thank you. I try.” Jackie laughs softly.

“You did great earlier too, Jan!” Crystal beams at her.

“Thanks! I’m pretty excited about this quiz bee if I were to be honest.” Jan says with a toothy grin. “I just know we can do this. All  _ four  _ of us.” She added.

“Do you guys want to eat an early lunch? Everyone’s still in class and we basically have the entire cafeteria to ourselves.” Gigi suggests.

“That actually sounds amazing! I can finally eat lunch without the obnoxious students.” Jan jokes. 

“It’s not fun without Widow, Nicky, and Jaida though.” Crystal says. 

The four of them left their things at the library knowing that no one would probably touch them since everyone’s in class and the librarian is there. They then headed to the empty cafeteria and sat on their usual spot. Crystal tapped on the table with her finger as she waited for the three who were still getting their food when she felt her phone vibrate on her pocket.

_ Dad 10:45 AM: Chrissy, may we talk on Saturday? _

_ Crystal 10:45 AM: Of course, dad. What for? _

_ Dad: 10:46 AM: You’ll see. You will be excited :) _

_ Crystal: 10:46 AM: Can’t wait! :)x _

Thoughts swirled in her brain, thinking about her father’s text--the possibilities were endless.  _ Is my mom finally going to talk to me? Has she accepted me? Am I going back to our house? Are Heidi and Rock visiting from Missouri? Did my dad get another promotion? Will they want to meet Gigi’s parents? Are my entire family from Missouri coming over for Christmas? Is my family meeting Gigi finally?-- _ She thought to herself. She smiled just thinking about how perfect it would be to have Gigi meet her entire family. Crystal was too caught up with her thoughts that she didn’t notice Gigi, Jan, and Heidi were already starting to eat. She felt a slight nudge on her arm making her snap back to reality. Gigi was looking at her, brows arched, confused. 

“What are you thinking about, love?” Gigi asks softly, prepping her elbow on the table, resting her chin on her knuckles.

“Nothing in particular” Crystal smiled at her girlfriend. “Just a bunch of things swirling inside my head.” She added. 

“Care to share?” Gigi says, scooting closer to Crystal, looking her in the eyes.

“Well…” Crystal started. “My dad wants to talk to me on Saturday. I was just thinking of the possible subjects. He said I would like it so I am hoping for the best.” She smiled widely.

“That’s great then! I’m happy for you.” Gigi says, planting a quick kiss on Crystal’s cheek, making her jump.

“G…”

“What? Not like anyone’s here.” Gigi smirks. “Plus, I couldn’t just  _ not  _ do it.” 

“Uhm.” Jan coughs making the two look at them “We are here you guys.”

“I wish Widow was here so she can make the two of you stop.” Jackie jokes.

“Hey we aren’t that bad… Are we?” Crystal asks.

“I’m kidding!” Jackie laughs as she fixes her glasses. “You guys are the cutest.”

“Isn’t it cuter when they aren’t fighting?” Jan pipes in earning a laugh from Jackie.

“”Right?” Jackie says. 

“Oh shut up!” Gigi says, rolling her eyes.

“We’re joking!” Jan says. “Anyways… I might not be here for winter break!” 

“What do you mean, Jan?” Crystal asks.

“Well… My mom wanted us to travel, but do not fret! I will make sure to give everyone’s presents just in time or even better I’ll just buy you guys presents wherever we travel to.”

“You don’t have to get me anything.” Gigi says. 

“Of course I do!” Jan argued.

“Okay bu-”

“Here she goes again.” Jan cuts Gigi off.

“What?” Crystal asks, confused.

“Gigi hates it when people buy things for her.” Jan says. “It took Nicky so long before Gigi finally let her buy her gifts.” She continues, rolling her eyes at the memory.

“Why does she not like gifts?” Crystal asks, intrigued.

“We literally have no idea!” Jan exclaims. “She hates gifts. She doesn’t like it either when people pay for her.”

“It’s not that I hate it!” Gigi defends. “I just… I don’t know why. But hey, I don’t do that anymore… sort of.”

“You can’t stop us, Gigi.” Jackie says.

“If I’m not here for winter break, make sure you attend Gigi’s new years eve party. They are always the best!” Jan smiles at Jackie before quickly shifting her gaze to Crystal. 

“I’m forcing my parents not to host a party but I doubt they would listen to me.” Gigi sighs. “I just want to rest all winter break.”

“That’s not fun!” Jan exclaims. “Are you two not making plans?” She asks, looking at the two.

“You’re right! Crystal and I haven’t talked about winter break plans yet. I’m just excited to be spending it with her.”

“Of course, G. I’m surprised you’re not sick of seeing my face.” Crystal jokes.

“When we’re at home we’re always busy with school work and you never leave your room. I’m always the one to go to you” Gigi says. 

“And what do you do when you’re in my room? That’s right. You sleep.”

“Not gonna lie you had me in the first half.” Jackie giggles.

“Jackie!” Jan exclaims, lightly hitting Jackie’s arm.

“What? I’m just saying!” 

“Well you shouldn’t have!” Jan laughs.

“Wow. You two make a great couple.” Crystal blurts out, making the two look at each other awkwardly. “Oops… Did I ruin something?”

“Crys... You know what. I forgot something at the library. Will you come with me?” Gigi says, tugging Crystal’s arm.

“What is it?”

“My… uhm… My phone. Yes. My phone.”

“Isn’t it in your blazer?”

“It isn’t” Gigi says, giving Crystal a look. “Just  _ come  _ with me. Will you?”

“Fine fine. Excuse us guys.” Crystal says, finally standing up.

“We’ll be back! You guys continue your business or whatever.” Gigi says before pulling Crystal away. 

Once out of sight, Gigi stopped walking and turned to face Crystal.

“You’re so bad at reading signs.” Gigi says, shaking her head.

“What?”

“Jan and Jackie! You had to ruin the moment. They obviously still like each other, Crys.”

“Ohh… shit!” Crystal says, finally realizing what Gigi was saying. “What do we do now? I didn’t get to finish my food.” She pouts.

“Leave school.” 

“Wait what?” Crystal questions.

Before Crystal could further protest Gigi was already pulling her towards the exit. She hurriedly pulled Crystal to her car before anyone could see them sneak away. Gigi drove to the local coffee shop Widow and Jackie would also order coffee and pastry every morning before they head to school. Crystal’s eyes instantly lit up when she saw the familiar shop. As they went in, the strong aroma of coffee filled their lungs. The entire shop was quiet, except for the soft piano instrumental that was playing on the speakers. Almost every table was available apart from the one by the window where an old couple was sitting with their half consumed coffee and untouched pastries. Crystal chose the spot on the corner far away from the entrance to keep hers and Gigi’s privacy. She tapped her fingers on the table following the melody of the piano instrumental as she waited for Gigi to come back with their orders. She couldn’t help but admire the old couple by the window. She wondered how the two managed to stay together for that long. The old lady was wearing colorful clips on her now silver hair and the other one was wearing a hat and glasses making it hard for Crystal to decipher what that person looked like. The lady wearing the colorful clips whispered something to her partner making them remove their hat and glasses. To Crystal’s surprise, their partner is also a woman. She quickly shifted gazes as she accidentally made eye contact with them. Before she knew it, the lady wearing colorful clips was already sitting in front of her.

“May I help you?” Crystal politely asks.

“I can’t help but notice you were looking at me and my wife.” The old lady smiles at her. “My name’s Gianna. That’s my wife Christine.” She added, pointing to her partner.

“Hey.” Crystal says, reaching out her hand for Gianna to shake. “I’m Crystal.” She smiles at her.

“Is that beautiful lady by the counter your friend?” Gianna asks, looking at Gigi who was oblivious to everything happening. 

“She’s my girlfriend.” Crystal smiles.

“That’s nice, dear. Christine and I have been together for 80 years. Not much has changed since our time. Everyone still thinks what we have is wrong and sinful. You two better not give up on each other.” Gianna says.

“80 years? That’s a long long long long time.” Crystal lightly chuckles.

“It’s nothing. It still feels like yesterday when we were about your age. Everyday I wake up and I fall in love with her even more.”

“How did you manage to stay together for this long?”

“We beat all odds.” Gianna smiles at her. “You just have to be for each other no matter what. Anyways… I have been blabbering. It’s nice meeting you Crystal. We’re heading out now and it looks like your girlfriend is already coming this way.” 

Crystal waved goodbye to both Gianna and Christine as the two exit the coffee shop hand in hand. Gigi gently placed the tray in front of Crystal as she took a seat where Gianna was sat just moments ago. She placed their food and drinks in front of them, setting the tray aside.

“Who was that?” Gigi asks, taking a small sip from her drink.

“Just two lovely gals.” Crystal says, smiling at Gigi. “You’re going to say I’m crazy, but they reminded me of us.”

“What do you mean?”

“You see the woman who was sitting where you’re sitting now is called Gianna and her lovely partner is called Christine.” Crystal excitedly shares. “I don’t know but there’s something about them that just-”

“I get it.” Gigi giggles. “The names… maybe?”

“And they were lesbians.”

“And they were lesbians” Gigi repeats, shaking her head lightly. 

“I can’t say I want what they have, can I? Because I already have it.” Crystal blushes.

“You’re so---” Gigi pauses, biting her bottom lip. 

…

[Night before the Quiz Bee]

“The competition… then winter break.” Crystal says, plopping down on Gigi’s bed.

“I’m more excited for the break than what’s happening tomorrow.” Gigi replies, taking off her blazer, setting it on her couch before laying down next to Crystal.

“What is Christmas like in Los Angeles?” Crystal asks, turning to look at Gigi.

“Well if you’re expecting snow then it’s rare.”

“It snows in Missouri as early as October.”

“I’m jealous.”

“I mean if you’re into shoveling snow on the driveway then be my guest.”

“Oh shush! You know what I meant.” Gigi giggles. “By the way, my entire family might visit around Christmas time.” She added, now looking at Crystal.

“So… I get to meet them?” Crystal asks.

“Of course! I’m not sure I’m ready to come out to them though.”

“That’s okay, Gigi.”

“But I want everyone to know that you’re my girlfriend and I am yours.” Gigi sighs.

“There’s no rush, G. Like we said to each other even before. Baby steps” Crystal says, placing her head on top on Gigi’s chest.

“You’re right.” Gigi says, placing a kiss on Crystal’s head. 

“Don’t stress about it. Let’s get ready for bed, yeah?”

“Are you sleeping here?”

“In my room. Do you want your dad to kill us?” Crystal chuckles, standing up.

“Ugh fine.” Gigi says, mirroring Crystal. “Goodnight then.”

“Goodnight. Goodluck tomorrow.” Crystal smiles at her, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

“Forehead? Seriously?” Gigi rolls her eyes. “Whatever” She added before pulling Crystal in for a deep kiss. Crystal wrapped her arms on Gigi’s waist pulling her closer. 

“This is why we do forehead kisses at night.” Crystal chuckles in between kisses.

“Goodnight for real this time.” Gigi says, pulling away. “Goodluck to us tomorrow.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

...

It was Crystal’s first time inside the Jeremy Knott High School Auditorium. The walls were painted dark brown, the theater chairs were the usual color black, the stage was huge with red curtains which hung from the top, the balcony also allotted chairs, and the lights were all LED wall lights. Two tables were placed on each side of the stage to be used for the quiz bee. There were two podiums placed on the center of the stage for whoever will participate on a specific round. After a while, the auditorium was starting to be filled by students from JKHS and the opposing school Bridgeham High School. A woman in her early thirties, wearing a blue and white blouson dress and matching strappy heels approached the center podium and tapped the mic three times, calling everyone’s attention.

“Good morning students from Jeremy Knott High School and Bridgeham High School!” She spoke ecstatically. “I will be your host for this year’s quiz bee, Nina West!” She excitedly introduced herself. 

Nina then introduced the distinguished panel of judges starting with Miss Oddly, Miss Paul, and Miss Envy from Bridgeham High School. Miss Envy caught everyone’s attention with her striking look--her deep red colored dress and lipstick greatly contrasted her pale skin, her hair was up in a very neat bun, and her smile was just captivating as she waved to the audience. After introducing the judges, Nina then moved on to introduce those who will compete starting from the home school; Gigi Goode, Crystal Methyd, Jan Sport, and Jackie Cox. The audience roared as the four walked into the stage, taking their respective seats. 

“Now students from Bridgeham High School!” Nina announces.

A girl named Blair St. Clair was the first one to walk in. She had short platinum blonde hair, porcelain skin, and the way her hazelnut eyes looked at someone made her seem intimidating. She was wearing her school’s uniform which consists of a white polo, a black vest, a black and red necktie and skirt to match. Closely behind her is a girl named Farrah Moan who was the same height as Blair, but unlike Blair, Farrah didn’t look intimidating, she almost looked lost and confused with what’s going on. Her long champagne colored hair was in a high and tight ponytail with a huge red ribbon clipped on it. Following her, walked a girl who was evidently taller than the first two. Pearl. She straightened her vest as she rolled her eyes at the girls from JKHS. Lastly, a student named Courtney Act giddily went on stage as the last contestant, she excitedly waved at Gigi, Crystal, Jackie, and Jan as she took a seat next to Pearl.

“Jaida…” Widow whispers.

“What?”

“Look at the Bridgeham contestants.” Widow says, pointing at the four. “Talk about fifty shades of blonde.” She snickers.

“Widow!” Jaida giggles. “Shut up.”

“The lack of diversity of their line up.” She pauses. “Look at them sat together, they look like a pack of biscuits.”

“Widow!” Nicky nudges Widow, trying to contain her laughter. “Like saltines!” She added.

“Oh my god, Nicky you genius!”

“If you two don’t stop, I’m changing seats.” Jaida harshly whispers, wiping the tears in her eyes from laughing.

The three got interrupted when Nina spoke on the mic again, revealing that the first category would be Math. She gave the contestants a minute to decide who would represent their respective teams. For JKHS, Jackie volunteered, and for Brigeham, it was Courtney. The two of them stood behind the podiums beside their table. Jackie took deep breaths as she waited for the questions to flash on the huge screen. Then it appeared, the first question for the entire competition.

  * _Find all sides of a right triangle whose perimeter is equal to 60 cm and its area is equal to 150 square cm._



Jackie quickly wrote on the whiteboard provided, paying no attention to Courtney. She quickly pressed the bell on the podium, signaling that she already had an answer. Courtney paid no mind and continued solving just in case Jackie’s answer was wrong.

“Miss Jackie, your answer please.” Nina smiled at her.

Jackie held up her whiteboard as she read her answers aloud while the camera panned to the board, showing the entire audience, as well as the judges, her equation.

“ _ x + y + H = 60 : perimeter , x, y and H be the two legs and the hypotenuse of the right triangle _ _   
_ _ (1/2)xy = 150 : area _ _   
_ _ x _ _ 2 _ _ \+ y _ _ 2 _ _ = H _ _ 2 _ _ : Pythagora's theorem. _ _   
_ _ 3 equations with 3 unknowns. _ _   
_ _ (x + y) _ _ 2 _ _ \- 2xy = H _ _ 2 _ _ : completing the square in the third equation. _ _   
_ _ x + y = 60 - H : express x + y using the first equation and use the second equation to find xy = 300 and substitute in equation 5. _ _   
_ _ (60 - H) _ _ 2 _ _ \- 600 = H _ _ 2 _ __ : one equation with one unknown” 

“Your answer is… “ Nina pauses. “Correct!” She says as the crowd cheered for Jackie.

The math portion ended with JKHS on the lead with a 14:6 score. Nina, then revealed the next category. Science. Just like the first time, both teams were given time to pick who would represent them. For JKHS, Jan and for Bridgeham, Blair. Jan felt someone squeeze her hand as she stood behind the podium. She looked over to see Jackie giving her a reassuring smile. Jan gave her a half smile before putting her attention back to Nina who was about to read the first question out of the ten ones prepared.

“What type of cell does not have membrane-bound organelles?” Nina says as she reads the question from her card. Before Jan could properly process the question given, Blair had already pressed the bell confidently. Blair smirked at Jan before answering the question.

“Prokaryotic cells.” Blair says with ease.

“Correct!” Nina says, making the crowd cheer for Blair. “Next question…”

The science portion ended with Bridgeham taking the lead with 24:16. Following Science, Nina revealed the next category to be Art. Crystal’s eyes immediately lit up as she heard the category. She didn’t wait for Nina’s timer to start, she swiftly stood up and went behind the podium confidently. She looked over at Gigi and mouthed  _ I love you _ before turning her attention to the opposing school as she watched Farrah hesitantly stand behind their podium.  _ You got this Crystal. This is yours. _ She thought to herself. 

“This encompasses a wide variety of American 20th century art movements, and is usually characterized by large abstract painted canvases.” Nina reads the question from her card. Crystal quickly pressed her bell.

“Abstract Expressionism.” Crystal answers proudly.

“Correct!”

As the questions run out, Crystal admitted to herself that she might have underestimated the ability of Farrah. The portion ended with both schools in a tie. 30:30. Nina asked the two students who hadn't participated yet for the last category which was Gigi and Pearl. History. That was the last category. Gigi stood behind the podium, she noticed how Pearl was staring at her, so she fixed her posture and arched her brows at Pearl, making Pearl challenge Gigi more by not taking her eyes off of her. Even Nina sensed the tension between the two, making her awkwardly cough at the mic, getting their attention as she was about to read the first question.

“Who did the Civil Rights Act of 1965 benefit?” Nina reads.

Gigi was quick to press her bell, making Pearl frown at how quick Gigi took before thinking of an answer. Nina looked at Gigi as she waited for her answer.

“Voting Rights Act occurred in 1965. It primarily benefited African Americans living in the South. However, it also affected Native Americans and other racial minorities. Prior to the passage of the said law, African Americans were legally discriminated against in the South. They could not vote or use the same facilities as whites.” Gigi answers confidently.

“Correct!” Nina chirps. “Next question…” 

The entire round, it was always a close fight between Gigi and Pearl. Towards the end, the score ended up being 40:39, in favor of JKHS. If Gigi is able to answer the last question, they win. However, if Pearl answers the last question right, the score would be tied up again, forcing them to have a tie breaker. Gigi felt her heart skip a beat as she waited for Nina to read out the final question.

“Who signed the Civil Rights Act of 1960?” Nina reads.

Before Gigi could press the bell, Pearl had already beat her to it.

“ President Lyndon B. Johnson” Pearl answers with a smirk.

“Your answer is…” Nina pauses. “Wrong. President Johnson signed the Civil Rights Act of 1964 not 1960. Miss Goode, would you like to steal?”

“President Eisenhower signed the Civil Rights Act of 1960” Gigi answers. 

“Correct!” Nina cheers. “Jeremy Knott High School wins!” 

Before Gigi could process things, Crystal, Jackie, and Jan already pulled her in for a group hug. The cheers from the audience was deafening. Nina approached the girls, asking them to stand at the center to receive their certificates and medals. Gigi, Crystal, Jackie, and Jan went over to the other team, congratulating them for a great fight.

“Congratulations. It was very much deserved.” Pearl says, shaking Gigi’s hand.

“Thank you. You did great as well. It wasn’t an easy one.” Gigi smiles at her.

“Ladies, sorry to cut this short, but we will have the awarding now. The judges are here.” Nina says, excusing the four. 

The four of them stood at the center with their certificates and medals as they posed for a picture with the distinguished panel of judges. 

…

“You guys were amazing!” Nicky beams, pulling Gigi in for a tight hug as she showers her cheeks with kisses. “You have no idea how much me, Widow, and Jaida were screaming. Coach Hytes had to tell us to shut the fuck up.” Nicky laughs.

“Come here!” Widow says excitedly as she pulls Crystal in for a hug. “You did so great! Knew you could do it!”

“Thank you so much, Widow. I had so much fun!” 

“So… Congratulations to us? You’re so smart.” Jackie says, scratching her neck as she looks at Jan.

“You did great as well.” Jan smiles at her. “Thank you for squeezing my hand earlier. It was needed.” She says shyly.

“I knew instantly that your nerves were getting to you… I guess.” Jackie laughs awkwardly. 

“What can I say? You know me so well.” Jan smiles at her. “Jaida! You’re here!” She beams at Jaida, switching her attention.

“Hey, Janny! Of course I’m here. I went to the bathroom.” Jaida says, opening her arms.

“Did I do good?” Jan giggles as she hugged Jaida.

“Good? You were amazing!” Jaida says, jokingly rolling her eyes at Jan.

“Do you guys want to celebrate?” Gigi suggests.

“I like where this is going.” Nicky hums.

“Karaoke?” Gigi asks.

“Oh my god. Can we?” Crystal asks excitedly.

“Of course we can!” Gigi beams at her. “We’ll see you guys there!” She says before pulling Crystal, Nicky, and Jaida with her, while Jan and Jackie will ride with Widow. 

As they arrived at the karaoke place. Gigi already booked a private room for 7 people. The man by the entrance assisted them to their room. It was a typical karaoke room with a huge couch, decorative pillows, an oblong coffee table, and of course, the karaoke machine. Nicky was the one in charge of ordering their snacks. Crystal wasted no time to play a song--for her first song choice, it was Maneater by Nelly Furtado. 

“ _Man eater, make you work hard, make you spend hard. Make you want all of her love_ ” Crystal sings, making Gigi cover her face out of second hand embarrassment.

“Thank God you’re pretty, Crystal.” Widow jokes, containing her laughter. 

When Crystal finished her song, the snacks arrived--tacos, nachos, fries, hotdogs, and coke. All of them dug in except Jan who grabbed the microphone from Crystal’s hand. Jan’s first song choice was Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. 

“ _Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend!_ ” Jan sings on top of her lungs, mindlessly pointing at Jackie. “ _I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right_ ” She continues as she bops her head to the song. 

Nicky and Jaida looked at each other before looking at Jan. 

“I wonder where this is going.” Jaida whispers in Nicky’s ear. 

“We wait. But look at Gigi and Crystal. It’s like the four of us are thinking the same thing.” Nicky says, now looking at the two.

“Okay, but look at Widow.” Jaida snickers. “She’s just vibing.”

“ _Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend_ ” Jan sings as Widow throws nacho chips at Jan pretending it was money.

As the song ended, Jan excused herself for a short ‘bathroom’ break. Jackie watched as Jan left the room, she looked at Gigi to see her motioning for her to follow Jan--in which she did. 

“Thank God they’re gone!” Widow laughs. “The tension was...whew. Okay it is my time to shine. Let me show you how this is done ladies.” She added as she picked up the microphone.

“Oh God… She’s going to sing Nicki Minaj.” Crystal says and she was right.

“I’m both Nicki and Drake. Watch.” Widow says as Moment 4 Life started playing.

...

“Hey!” Jackie says, catching up to Jan.

“Oh. Hi, Jackie. What’s up?” Jan asks, turning to open the bathroom door. 

“Not much. Can we talk?” Jackie hesitantly asks. 

“Right here right now in this bathroom?” Jan asks.

“I mean… where else.”

“Fine. What did you want to talk about?” 

“Us. I want to be yours again.” Jackie admits.

“Where’s this coming from all of a sudden? You made it clear that you didn’t want me, right?” 

“I regret it. I was mad. I didn’t even listen to you. I’m so sorry.”

“You can’t just break my heart then come back just because you have decided to, Jackie. That’s not how this works.”

“I know, I understand. I’m asking for a re-do of everything, please. Another chance, Jan.” 

“I’ve missed you, Jackie.” Jan says, hugging her.

“It has only been what a couple of days, Jan.” Jackie chuckles.

“Yeah but what Gigi said. The lesbian calendar is very different.” Jan laughs. 

“So… am I your g-” Before Jackie could even finish, Jan’s lips were already on hers.

“We should probably head back.” Jackie says.

“Yeah.” Jan nods, taking Jackie’s hand in hers, intertwining their fingers as she pulled Jackie back into the room. As they entered, Jaida and Nicky were performing a duet to Moment 4 Life.

“You guys are back and gay!” Widow beams. “Just in time to tell these two that I did a better rendition to Moment 4 Life. Gigi and Crystal are divided. Gigi voted for me because she has taste and she has rights. Meanwhile, Crystal here is no longer my friend.” She added.

“They’re a duo so there was a slight advantage, Widow.” Crystal laughs.

“I am my own duo. That’s why mine was better.” Widow argues.

“Well we haven’t heard you sing, Widow.” Jan states. “I guess my vote is for Jaida and Nicky, even though I’m not quite sure if it was singing I heard.”

“You got my vote, Widow.” Jackie says. “She always sings it in the car, it’s amazing.”

“Thank you, Gigi and Jackie. The two people who are friends of mine.” Widow says.

“Has Gigi sang yet?” Jan asks, taking a seat with Jackie. 

“Nope.” Crystal groans. “She refuses to.” She rolls her eyes.

“Gigi, you’re no fun.” Jan says.

“For once, I agree with Jan.” Widow says. “It was your idea to come here and you’re not even touching the microphone?”

“Fine, fine, fine. I’ll sing! Jeez” Gigi raises her hands up in defeat. “Suggest something.”

“Sing the one you always sing in the car!” Nicky shrieks. “If there’s something you guys don’t know about my best friend, she’s an 80's music whore.” 

“What song is it, Nicky?” Crystal asks.

“The Promise by When In Rome.” Nicky smiles at her. “Sing it, G. Please, before we go home?” She pouts.

“Give me the fucking mic.” Gigi says, getting up from her seat. 

_ I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say _

_ I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be _

Gigi sings into the mic, making her friends fall silent. Gigi wasn’t just singing. She meant every word that came out of her mouth. It’s not news that Gigi has her way with words, and most of the time, they’re interpreted wrong as intended. 

_ But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me _

_ I promise, I promise you _

Crystal saw through Gigi’s facade the first time around. She knew that the persona Gigi was showing everyone wasn’t really her. She took her time to understand and uncover where Gigi was really coming from. Eventually, Crystal was able to break down the walls Gigi built to protect herself from everyone. And it was all worth it.

...

“I had so much fun tonight.” Crystal says as Gigi pulls over her house. “I love you”

“I love you.” Gigi smiles at her as she scoots closer. “May I?” She asks.

“Is that even a question, babe?” Crystal teases, cupping Gigi’s face with her hand, pulling her in for a kiss. “I can never get used to this.” Crystal whispers.

“What do you mean?” Gigi asks, resting her forehead against Crystal’s 

“Every time I kiss you, my stomach does this weird thing. Like it turns and it’s like pop rocks are in it.”

“Is that a good thing?” Gigi smiles.

“It is. Is it possible that I fall more and more in love with you everyday?.”

“I could say the same thing, Crystal.” Gigi says, pressing a soft kiss on Crystal’s lips. “We better head inside.”

“You’re right.”

As they entered Gigi’s house, Cordelia greeted the two of them with a warm hug.

“Finally! You two are home.” She beams at them. “Head to the living room.”

Once they made a turn to the living room Crystal’s eyes instantly widened as she saw her parents sitting on the couch.

“Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?” Crystal asks.

“We’re going home, Crys.” Ray smiles at her, getting up from his seat.

“Really?” Crystal says excitedly, giving Gigi’s hands a tight squeeze. "That's great! Shall I pack up now?"

“To Missouri.” Dorothy says, looking at Crystal.

"What?" Crystal asks, her smile instantly turns into a frown, she looked over at Gigi to see her girlfriend having the same reaction. 

Is Crystal going back to Missouri for good? What about her and Gigi's winter break plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof-- That's that on that! Comments are highly valued and appreciated! I like reading and replying to them so much. All love xx


End file.
